Toxic
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: Mello es la clase de chicos rudos e intimidantes que todas las chicas siguen. En su escuela, es de los típicos chicos "populares". ¿Qué pasa si el chico rudo de la escuela se enamora de un chico de su misma clase? /YAOI-AU
1. Al principio del camino

Era un día de clases como cualquier otro, era invierno y las calles se encontraban adornadas con ambiente navideño, pues a pesar de ser noviembre, todos ya comenzaban a sacar preparativos para la navidad y el año nuevo. Todos lucían felices por las fiestas en la secundaria donde estudiaba uno de los chicos más populares de la ciudad. Así es, en esta secundaria estudia "Mihael Keehl" mejor conocido como Mello.

En el aula de clases, se encontraba el rubio sentado sobre su escritorio con la mirada aburrida, sin prestarle atención a todas las chicas que le hablaban a su alrededor.

-Mello, ¿Quieres ir la fiesta en la casa de Alice festejar estas fechas? Invitaremos a todo el salón, ¡No puedes faltar! - Dijo una de las chicas que se encontraba ahí.

-¡Es cierto! -Dijeron varias más.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Claro... Iré. - Miró divertidamente a todas las chicas que estaban a su alrededor, que casi se desmayaban -literalmente- al ver la sonrisa de este.

-¡GENIAL! - Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Incluso invitaremos a los nerds de Near y Matt? -Preguntó una castaña.

-Aunque no queramos, tenemos qué, quedamos de invitar a todo el grupo. -Dijo Alice, quien acababa de llegar. Era también una de las chicas mas "populares" de ahí, pero tenía buenas calificaciones -a diferencia de casi la mayoría- y era amable con todos.

-De acuerdo... - Dijeron las demás al unísono.

-Ahora.. Si hacen el favor de largarse de mi lugar... -Mello les lanzó una mirada fulminante, y todas se fueron a sentar en lo que llegaba el profesor.

Desde la esquina mas apartada del salón, el gamer pelirrojo se encontraba viendo a Mello con mala cara junto a su amigo Near. A Matt no le agradaba a Mello, sentía que era demasiado irritante, creído y además tenía corte de niña. No entendía que le veían todas las chicas de la escuela, a él no le parecía nada mas ni nada menos que un completo idiota. Pero no era así, Mello era de los mejores estudiantes de toda la escuela, el orden de los 3 primeros puestos era: Near, Mello y Matt.

La diferencia entre el albino y Matt, era que a ellos los tachaban de "Nerds" y nadie les hablaba para nada más que pedirles la tarea, mientras que a Mello lo seguían viendo "genial" y a pesar de que siempre se esforzaba tratando de ganarle a Near, nunca lo lograba.

-Míralo... Actuando tan "genial" como siempre... Las chicas son unas idiotas, pareciera que se van a desmayar cuando lo ven, pero no entiendo por que hacen tanto escándalo. -Dijo Matt, rodando los ojos.

-¿Entonces para qué lo observas? Matt, tú lo odias, pero seguramente él ni sabe que existes, no tiene caso que pelees con alguien que lo mas probable es que no te conozca. -Abrió su libro de biología en la lección que en ese momento estaban viendo, y se enroscó un dedo en su cabello.

-Pero es que... ¡Es tan irritante! -Matt pataleó e hizo un puchero que se veía tierno, como el de un niño.

El profesor entró al salón y comenzaron las torturosas clases, comenzando con biología. Durante las clases todo transcurrió normalmente, nada fuera de lo normal.

...

Cuando llegó la hora de salir, Matt fue a comprar un libro en una tienda cercana. Alice le había dicho sobre la fiesta en el receso, y si iba a ir por lo menos tendría que buscar algo con qué entretenerse, además claro, de su PSP.

Eligió con cuidado, hasta que se decidió por uno que desde hace mucho le habían recomendado varias personas, pero no lo había podido comprar hasta entonces. Eran un libro llamado "El principito". Cuando se dirigía a pagar, sin querer tropezó con otro chico que iba pasando por ahí.

-Oye, ten mas cuidado idiota. - Para sorpresa de Matt, había tropezado con Mello, que le estaba mirando de forma fría y fulminante.

En ese momento prestó atención a sus ojos, aunque no le agradara demasiado, debía admitir que sus ojos le gustaban, pero nunca entendía por qué siempre se veían tan "vacíos" ,si tenía todo lo que cualquiera desearía, o eso creía él hasta ahora.

-Lo siento. -Dijo con simpleza.

-¿A eso le dices una disculpa? Hiciste que mis chocolates cayeran al suelo, y la gente ha pasado encima de ellos, ahora están todos aplastados... ¿Acaso quieres que te golpee? Por lo menos discúlpate apropiadamente, imbécil. -Su mirada azulada transmitía una cosa: ira. Parecía que estaba apunto de cometer un homicidio contra el pobre chico pelirrojo.

-Oh, lo siento "princesa". No me di cuenta que había chocado con una dama, yo pensé que era un chico... Mis disculpas, señorita. -Dijo con sarcasmo, cabreando más al rubio.

-¿¡CÓMO ME LLAMASTE!? - Contestó, y justo cuando iba a darle un golpe a Matt, a este se le cayó el libro que iba a comprar, llamando la atención de Mello. Lo recogió del suelo y se le quedó viendo por un momento. - ¿Ibas a comprar esto? -Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?

-Nadie dijo eso, idiota. -rodó los ojos y después fijó su vista en Matt. -¿Estás ocupado? Quisiera que me acompañaras.

-¿A dónde? -Preguntó extrañado- Tengo tarea que hacer.

-Vamos, puedes hacerla después. -Suspiró.

Matt no sabía que decidir, no le agradaba demasiado la idea de ir a algún lugar con Mello, pero en el fondo verdaderamente sentía una curiosidad por el rubio que le carcomía la cabeza, aunque jamás se lo admitiría o lo aceptaría. No era una persona orgullosa, a diferencia de Mello, pero en ese aspecto estaba tan terco de convencerse a si mismo que no era nada mas que un idiota, que no se daba la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. Al final, después de mucho debatir internamente, suspiró y miró a Mello.

-De acuerdo...

-Bien, sígueme, pero anda detrás de mi.

Matt soltó un bufido que Mello no escuchó, y así, se dirigieron a la casa de Mello. Caminaron por las calles coloridamente adornadas, intercambiando una que otra palabra y de vez en cuando discutiendo por cualquier tontería, de suerte llegaron vivos ambos.

Al abrir la puerta Matt se encontró con un departamento bien ordenado, era de dos pisos, pero pequeño. En la entraba había un tapete color rojo, en la cocina solo una pequeña estufa, la alacena y un refrigerador mediano, no más grande que él. A simple vista se notaba que en el 2do piso solo había dos cuartos, uno de ellos tenía una "M" gótica color negro en la puerta, y lo otro probablemente era el baño. Toda la casa estaba pintada de un color amarillo claro, lo que resaltaba eran las puertas de color blanco.

Lo que a Matt más le sorprendió, es que no escuchó ruido de mas personas, en el pequeño departamento solo se escuchaba un silencio total, incluso le zumbaban los oídos.

-¿Y tu padres? -Se animó a preguntar Matt. "De todas formas, ¿Por qué habría de interesarme? ...aunque debo admitir que tengo algo de curiosidad" pensaba. La cara de Mello cambió en ese mismo instante, volviéndose más fría de lo normal, pero esta vez, sus ojos mostraban una cosa: dolor.

-Vivo solo, mis padres nunca me quisieron. Murieron hace poco, pero tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar este lugar, y lo que necesito. Cuando murió mi abuelo me dejó su herencia a mí, y como era un hombre de dinero, es por eso que por el momento puedo mantenerme, aunque no se que haré cuando eso se acabe. Pero no importa, acompáñame arriba. -Matt se quedó observándolo mientras subía por las angostas escaleras, en realidad debió de haber sido duro pasar por todo aquello.

-Entiendo... Lo siento por preguntar.

Mello no contestó.

Una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta con la "M" gótica, Mello abrió, dejando ver una habitación ni grande ni chica, pintada de color negro, con una cama más o menos destendida, un bote de basura, un pequeño escritorio que era solo una mesa y una silla, además de un armario mediano y lo más grande de ahí, que era un librero lleno de muchos libros de distintos tipos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué querías que te acompañara aquí? -Preguntó

-¿Te gusta leer? -Preguntó Mello, esquivando la pregunta de Matt.

-Supongo... Este libro me lo han recomendado muchas veces, por eso lo compré. -Miró el libro y la portada. A simple vista parecía un libro para niños, pero no podía juzgar sin antes haberlo leído, además los que se lo recomendaron eran personas como de su misma edad.

-Yo lo leí, es bueno. No parece, pero en realidad me gusta leer. Los libros que tengo en ese librero eran unos de mis padres y otros de mis abuelos, hasta ahora casi los he leído todos. -Sacó una barra de chocolate y una vez que la abrió, le dio un mordisco.

Algo que Matt había notado de Mello, es que siempre comía chocolate, no sabía por qué, pero siempre traía unos consigo.

-Si soy honesto, en realidad no parece que te gusta leer. -Matt se quitó sus lentes en forma de googles y se los dejó colgando por el cuello para descansar la vista, haciendo visibles sus lindos ojos color esmeralda, que al parecer Mello no había notado, pues se quedó viéndolos por unos segundos disimuladamente.

-¿Ha? ¿No? -Dijo, com una sonrisa de lado. -En realidad no me conoces para nada, Matt, yo se que me odias.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -arqueó una ceja- Bueno, pero es que es la verdad. Siempre en fiestas o eventos donde todo el grupo o la escuela van, usas ropa... Como decirlo... Llamativa. Pantalones de cuero ajustados color negro y chaquetas parecidas, eso hace que llames la atención de las chicas, eres como muy "atrevido" e "intimidante" ¿Sabes que eso hace que las chicas casi se desmayen por ti? -Dijo, mirándolo atentamente a Mello, quien ponía una sonrisa divertida.

-No es mi culpa que a ellas les guste, además, eso lo hago porque simplemente así soy yo, y no cambiaré nada más porque tú o alguien más que todavía no me conoce bien lo diga. De todas formas ninguna chica me interesa, todas son muy chillonas y molestas. Muchas veces se me han confesado, nunca digo que sí a ninguna, y casi todas salen corriendo mientras lloran. Ni yo mismo entiendo que me ven, realmente me fastidia que todo el tiempo me rodeen por las mañanas o en la hora del receso para preguntarme si quiero ir a tal lugar. -Le dio otro mordisco a su chocolate, y siguió mirando a Matt.

-Si no te interesa, ¿entonces por qué accedes a ir cuando te invitan a fiestas o algo por el estilo? -Preguntó.

-A veces no está demás distraerse, con tantas cosas en la cabeza a veces es bueno un descanso, siempre tengo que estar al pendiente de pagar la luz a tiempo, comprar lo necesario, los estudios... -Suspiró y siguió comiendo de su chocolate.

-¿Cómo te alcanza para todo eso?

-La vecina tiene 4 hijos... Adivina que, tengo que cuidar a esos 4 demonios todos los fines de semana.

-¿Tú? ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo niñera? -Matt comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, realmente no se imaginaba a Mello cuidando a unos niños.

-No digas nada acerca de eso si no quieres poner en riesgo tu integridad física. ¿Entiendes? -Miró de manera fulminante a Matt y seguido de eso, tomó uno de los libros de el librero.

-Está bien, está bien, de acuerdo...

-Hey, te prestaré este libro. Léelo y devuélvelo cuando termines, pero no lo pierdas ni lo maltrates porque es de mis favoritos. -Dijo, con tono amenazante.

Matt leyó en la portada: "Los ojos del perro siberiano" ...A simple vista parecía un buen libro, Mello no tenía tan mal gusto.

Charlaron un rato más, contando cosas básicas sobre ellos. Mello no era muy abierto con las personas, y no a cualquiera le contaba lo que en ese momento se encontraba diciéndole al pelirrojo, pero de alguna forma ese chico le transmitía paz en sus ojos, y sentía que podía confiar ciegamente en él. Después de un rato se pusieron a hacer los deberes, que no tardaron en acabarlos.

Entre plática y plática, además se unas cuantas risas, Matt terminó aceptando un poco a Mello... Tenía la necesitad de hacer todo lo que él le dijera, como un perro que obedece a su amo sin reprochar.

Y Mello, por primera vez vio a alguien como a un amigo. Nunca en su vida se había llevado así con alguien, a pesar de que sabía que al pelirrojo aún no le agradaba demasiado, estaba dispuesto a hacer que eso cambiara. Y cuando él se proponía algo, de verdad lo cumplía.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta en la casa de Alice? -Preguntó Matt.

-Sí, ¿Tú irás?

-No lo sé, estaba pensando que si iba probablemente me aburriría, por eso compré el libro por si acaso, además Near no irá, no tiene caso si me la paso solo en un rincón leyendo y jugando videojuegos. -Dijo, suspirando.

-No estarás solo. -Dijo Mello con sonrisa divertida, ganándose una mirada extrañada de parte de Matt. -Te acompañaré, y tú vendrás conmigo. -Lo último sonó como una orden, y en realidad lo era.

-¿Los demás no te dejarán de hablar al verme hablando contigo?

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo dije que eso me importaba? Por mi mejor. -Le dio otra mordida a su chocolate y siguió mirando a Matt.

-De acuerdo... -Dijo este, en un suspiro.

...

En el transcurso de el mes de noviembre, Mello y Matt se fueron haciendo cada vez más cercanos, Matt con frecuencia iba a la casa de Mello después de la salida, llegaban juntos, se iban juntos y en el recreo pasaban aún mas tiempo juntos. Después de aproximadamente 2 semanas, Matt se rindió. De verdad apreciaba a Mello, incluso había admitido que era su mejor amigo (solo internamente, nunca se lo dijo directamente). Ya no pensaba que era un idiota, lo miraba de una manera completamente diferente. Se había acostumbrado a los ataques de ira de Mello, que le diera unas cuantas ordenes, su adicción por el chocolate y su complejo comportamiento. En un mes y medio aproximadamente, Matt había logrado conocerlo más que otra persona, y debía admitir que estaba feliz por eso.

Eso se ganó las miradas extrañas de las demás chicas, quienes ya no lo asfixiaban como antes. Seguía siendo el chico "popular" de la escuela, y Matt el que se ganó los celos de las chicas e incluso algunos chicos.

Llegó la fecha de la fiesta de Alice, y como Mello había acordado con Matt, lo acompañaría.

Ambos salieron desde el departamento de Mello rumbo a la de Alice. Mello iba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, botas, camiseta negra algo holgada y una chamarra negra con detalles rojos que daba el toque de "arrugada" ,pero en realidad que así era el estilo ,un collar con una "M" gótica y sus guantes negros que casi siempre traía.

Mientras que Matt iba vestido con una camiseta de rayas negras y rojas, una chamarra color azul rey con detalles negros, jeans de mezclilla ni tan sueltos ni tan apretados con una cadena colgando, tenis blancos con negro y sus googles.

Ambos iban bien vestidos, de eso no había duda.

-Matt. -Dijo Mello

-¿Qué pasa? -Contestó, con una sonrisa.

-Ya no camines detrás de mi, camina a un lado.

-¿A qué se debe eso? -Preguntó curioso.

-¡No preguntes! ¡Es una orden! -Dijo Mello, ruborizándose un poco, sin que su amigo se diera cuenta.

-De acuerdo, "princesa" -Dijo Matt con tono burlón, alcanzando a Mello y caminando a su paso. Mello se volvió a sonrojar, la diferencia, fue que esta vez Matt si lo notó, aunque solo lo miró con algo de sorpresa ante su extraño comportamiento.

-Idiota, vuélveme a decir así y te doy una patada en la cara. -Matt solo se rió ante su comentario, haciendo enfadar más al rubio.

Una vez llegaron, entraron al mismo tiempo. En cuanto los demás se dieron cuenta de la presencia del rubio, casi todos literalmente corrieron hacia donde estaba, apartando a Matt.

El gamer suspiró. Después de todo, Mello seguía siendo... Pues Mello.

Para su sorpresa, lo que este hizo no se lo esperaba.

-Hey, ¿¡Podrían todos largarse!? No estaba hablando con ninguno de ustedes. -Mello les dedicó una mirada fría e intimidante a todos los presentes, haciendo que se dispersaran poco a poco.

Una vez que ya cada quien se fue por su parte, Mello volvió con Matt, y se pusieron a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza, ante las miradas recelosas de varios de los que se encontraban ahí.

Un grupo de chicos de tercer año a los que Alice había invitado, planeaban jugarle una "broma" a Matt.

Cuando Mello fue por una bebida y más chocolate a una tienda cercana, Matt se quedó solo, por lo que aprovecharon y se acercaron.

-Oye... ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? -Preguntaron.

-No, lo siento. -Contestó Matt.

-Hee... ¿Por qué no...? -Dijo uno ellos, distrayendo a Matt, quien no se dio cuenta que un chico estaba detrás de él. Para antes de que se diera cuenta, fue demasiado tarde.

Parecía que las cosas pasaban en cámara lenta, un tipo tomaba a Matt por atrás impidiéndole moverse, los demás lo comenzaban a golpear por todas partes, y los presentes formaron un círculo alrededor de los que se encontraban golpeando a Matt.

Cuando Mello volvió, al no encontrar a Matt, se preocupó un poco, pero solo "un poco, no mucho" según él. Sin embargo, al ver lo que le hacían a su amigo, las cosas cambiaron. Se abrió paso entre las personas que habían ahí y tomó desprevenido a uno, lo golpeó y cayó al piso.

-¡Mello! -Dijo Matt, sorprendido de lo que se encontraba haciendo.

-Miren, llegó el novio a salvar a este tarado. -Dijo el que tenía sostenido a Matt, haciendo que ambos amigos se sonrojaran -Matt más que Mello- y cabreara más a el rubio.

-¡No vuelvas a repetir eso! -Mello le dio unos cuantos golpes, hasta que su fuerza no aguantó y soltó a Matt. Después se encargó de todos los demás, y claro, todos terminaron en el suelo.

Todos miraron atónitos y susurrando cosas, mientras Mello ayudaba a Matt a levantarse, y se fueron de ahí rumbo a la casa de Mello, para curarle las heridas a Matt.

-Vaya, me voy un minuto y mira lo que te hacen. Estúpidos de mierda. -Las palabras de Mello reflejaban odio, puro odio.

-No es para tanto... Igual, gracias por... Ayudarme... -Matt se ruborizó un poco sin darse cuenta, pero aún así Mello lo notó.

-No es nada, esos tipos se lo merecían. Pero que quede claro que a la próxima no te ayudaré -Mello se sonrojó levemente, aunque Matt para su suerte no lo notó.- también tienes que aprender a defenderte tú mismo, no solo se quedes ahí dejando que te golpeen sin hacer nada. -El mismo Mello sabía que lo que decía era mentira, si alguna otra vez Matt necesitara su ayuda, lo ayudaría, pero inventaría una excusa, pues no admitiría que lo hizo por él.

-De acuerdo.

Matt tenía sangre en los labios, la nariz, moretones, rasguños y raspones, por eso es que iba con Mello a su casa, para ayudarlo a ponerse unas vendas y alcohol para que no se infectara ninguna herida. A Matt le gustaba esa faceta de Mello, a pesar de que se habían comenzado a hablar hace poco, ya conocía casi toda y cada una de ellas.


	2. La ausencia hace crecer el cariño

Dos meses después, las fiestas ya habían pasado y las clases volvieron a la normalidad. Estaban a mediados se enero de un nuevo año, uno de los meses más fríos de todo el año, y los exámenes bimestrales habían comenzado.

Near había notado como Matt poco a poco le hablaba menos, sus conversaciones no llegaban a más de un "hola" y "adiós". Claramente el albino al igual que todos lo demás, ya sabía la razón de eso, no se necesitaba preguntarle a nadie, solo era cuestión de observar.

Además de todo, Mello era bastante "protector" con su amigo. No dejaba que casi nadie le pusiera siquiera un dedo encima después de lo ocurrido en la casa de Alice, si alguien lo hacía, terminaría con algunos moretones y bastantes golpes. Las chicas por lo mismo se le acercaban menos que antes a Matt, sin embargo, era una razón suficiente para que estas "admiraran" más a Mello, y aunque no se le acercaran tanto como lo hacían antes, en "secreto" seguían hablando sobre lo "genial" que era ese chico rebelde e intimidante, mientras soltaban suspiros diciendo algunas cursilerías. ¿Pero acaso estudiaban para los exámenes? Para nada, todo lo contrario.

En el salón de clases había un completo escándalo, habían finalizado por fin los exámenes por los que todos se tensaron un poco, este último, duraba todo el día, pero acabaron antes de la hora y no había actividades para hacer.

Las mujeres hablando sobre cierto rubio, ropa, zapatos o cualquier cosa que les cruzara por la mente, mientras que por otro lado los chicos comentaban sobre videojuegos que acababan de salir, películas, lo que habían hecho durante la semana y de chicas.

Por otro lado completamente distinto, Mello revisaba y volvía a revisar el examen antes que lo recogieran, comprobando que cada respuesta de las 149 que eran estuvieran correctamente contestadas. Matt desde la otra esquina del salón, no podía hacer más que dedicarse a observarlo. Esos días había estado estudiando mucho y no se permitía distraerse ni unos segundos cuando estaba concentrado, haciendo que Matt se molestara algunas veces. Para suerte del pelirrojo, los estudios para los exámenes acababan ese día, pero aún faltaba otro momento de tensión aún mayor: los resultados. Si Near salía más alto que Mello, probablemente se molestaría y andaría de un humor de los mil demonios. Suspiro, rezando a lo que sea que haya allá arriba por que saliera bien, preocupándose más por los resultados de Mello que por los propios.

Las clases acabaron, por fin se había llegado la hora para salir. Matt estaba parado en la entrada de la escuela, esperando que Mello saliera para hablar un poco con él, pues esa semana casi no lo habían hecho.

Una vez que lo vio venir, fue hacia donde estaba, y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-¿Qué tal te fue en el examen? -Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No te importa. -Contestó, mirando al suelo y caminando a paso firme y rápido.

-No me hables así, no tienes que ser cortante, solo preguntaba. -Suspiró.

-He estado ocupado, y lo sabes. Tengo que superar a esa maldita rata blanca... -Apretó los dientes con ira y después miró de reojo a Matt.

-¿Por qué estás tan... Concentrado en ganarle? Eres muy listo, no necesariamente tienes que ser el número uno en la tabla de posiciones...

-Tú no lo entiendes... -Se detuvo y miró a Matt a los ojos que casi lo se le distinguían a causa de sus googles.- Near cree que es el mejor, siempre hablando como si fuera la gran cosa, usando palabras que apenas y las personas saben que existen, esa mirada fría y perdida, sin mostrar emociones, como si fuera un estúpido robot programado para saberlo todo... -Golpeó la pared de un edificio por el que pasaban, lastimándose un poco, pero sin importarle.

-No hagas eso, te vas a lastimar. Y entiendo que Near sea así, pero cuando lo llegas a conocer...-No terminó de hablar, pues Mello lo interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡A mi no me jodas con eso! -Dijo con rabia- ¿Prefieres a Near? ¿Acaso estás de su lado? -lo miró con ira y apretó los puños- Entonces ve con él, como si me importara.

Matt sintió algo dentro que no sabía como describir al escuchar esas palabras, en esos 4 meses aproximadamente que llevaba de conocerlo, sabía que seguido tenía ataques de ira, con un chocolate lograba calmarse un poco, pero este no era un simple ataque de ira, era odio lo que sentía, odio hacia Near.

-¡Nunca dije eso! -Miró a Mello firmemente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta clara de su parte.

-¿¡Entonces por qué lo defiendes!? -

-¡No lo defendí, solo trataba de ayudarte! -Se defendió.

-Pues sabes, no fuiste de mucha ayuda, olvídalo... -Siguió su paso más rápido que antes, dejando a Matt atrás, paralizado sin saber que hacer.

Al parecer si había metido la pata, lo que dijo no fue precisamente de mucha ayuda, hablarle a Mello sobre Near cuando estaba enojado no era muy buena idea.

Se marchó hacia su casa, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera calmar a Mello.

Una vez comió e hizo sus deberes, decidió ir a darse una ducha con agua caliente, para despejarse un poco. Se metió al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo. Entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia le recorriera el cuerpo, tranquilizándolo un poco, relajándolo.

Mientras trata de relajarse, una idea le pasó por la cabeza, haciendo que abriera los ojos.

...

Se había decidido, eso haría. Iría a la escuela durante la noche, seguramente ya habrían revisado para entonces los exámenes, y si se colaba a la oficina del director podría cambiar la nota de Near, quedando Mello con un mejor promedio, así se le pasaría un poco su insoportable humor.

Pasó el resto de la tarde pensando y repasando lo que haría, si había algún error en lo que hacía incluso lo expulsarían si lo descubrían.

Encontró la manera de, cuidadosamente, salir de su casa sin que sus papás lo vieran. Brincó por la ventana de su habitación y caminó a paso rápido hacia la escuela.

Una vez llegó, escaló con extremo cuidado las rejas que había. Cuando lo logró, no fue demasiado lo que batalló para entrar a la oficina del director, al parecer ya estaba... ¿Abierta? ...¿Cómo es que ya se encontraba abierta?

Con la respiración agitada, comenzó a buscar los resultados entre los cajones, sin éxito. Justo cuando ya los había encontrado, escuchó un ruido de algo caerse dentro de la misma habitación, haciendo que la respiración se le cortara un poco. Cuando reaccionó, se escondió en una esquina completamente a oscuras, no se veía absolutamente nada. En ese momento hubiera deseado haber prendido la luz, pero lo había olvidado, ya no podía moverse de ahí. Escuchó como pasos lentos se acercaban a él, fue haciéndose hacia atrás poco a poco hasta que...

-¡AH! -Gritaron dos voces al unísono.

Matt volteó, para encontrarse con una cabellera rubia que conocía bien.

-¿Mello?

-Nooo, quién más crees que soy, idiota. -Dijo con una mirada sarcástica. Se levantó y miró a Matt quien también se levantaba de su "escondite".

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Matt.

-¿Yo? ¿No es obvio? Vine a cambiar la calificación de Near. La pregunta es, que haces TÚ aquí? -Mello miró a Matt con curiosidad, arqueando una ceja.

-Es que... Creo que me arrepentí un poco de lo que dije antes, y...

-Entiendo, ¿También venías por lo mismo? -Matt asintió- Vaya que eres idiota, tampoco era para tanto. -Dijo Mello, con una sonrisa burlona, pero a la vez en el fondo, se sentía algo bien el que su amigo se preocupara por algo tan simple, e hiciera algo tan arriesgado como eso por él.

-Ya que estamos aquí, hay que buscar el examen de Near -Matt volvió a donde estaba momentos antes, buscando entre los exámenes el que fuera de Near, Mello solo asintió y lo ayudó a buscar ambos exámenes.

-¿Pero qué mierda...? -Mello observó incrédulo lo que acababa de ver. Según los exámenes... ¡Él había sacado mejor calificación que Near!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Los encontraste? -Preguntó Matt. Vio los exámenes que Mello tenía en las manos, y los observó. - ¡Sacaste mejor nota que Near! -Matt lo miró alegremente, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Mello dio una de esas sonrisas que mostraban extrema felicidad, la más hermosa de las sonrisas que había visto, y Mello lo abrazó.

Un momento, ¿Mello lo había abrazado? ¿Desde cuando ese rubio impulsivo abrazaba personas? ...Se sonrojó un poco, y cuando reaccionó, Mello ya lo había soltado.

-¡Al fin! ¡Tanto esfuerzo valió la pena! -Mello puso cara de orgullo, mientras alzaba una mano en señal de victoria, y Matt lo miraba sonriendo.

-Esto significa que vinimos aquí para nada... -Dijo el gamer, suspirando levemente.

-Si, pero yo hice todo el trabajo, la oficina estaba cerrada y fue un verdadero problema poder abrirla, para ti fue todo fácil. -Mello rodó los ojos y después miró a Matt.

-De todas formas, para mi antes ya eras el número uno. Y lamento haber dicho lo que dije al salir de la escuela... Es que yo... -Mello lo interrumpió.

-Vaya, ¿Y me dices a mi "princesa"? -puso sonrisa burlona- No hace falta que lo digas, entiendo. Además, también yo admito que me encontraba de mal humor. -Sonrío levemente.

-Bien... -Matt rió un poco por su comentario, y a los pocos segundos Mello se le unió a su risa.

Ambos rieron por un momento, hasta que pararon y se miraron fijamente.

-Creo que es mejor irnos, si no queremos que el viejo nos castigue. -Dijo Mello.

-Cierto. -Matt sonrió. Cuando iba a comenzar a caminar, Mello le puso el pie haciendo que se tropezara y cayera.

-Idiota... -Dijo soltando unas risas.

-¡Pero si fuiste tú el que provocó eso! Eso no deberías hacerlo, no son buenos modales para una "princesa"... -Dijo Matt, levantándose y sacudiéndose el pantalón.

-Serás... -Mello apretó los puños y miró a Matt de mamera amenazante.

...

Ambos salieron de el edificio, y cada quien se dirigió a su casa nuevamente. Matt logró una vez más que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, y se dispuso a dormir aunque fuera solo un poco.

En la mañana, se levantó con toda la pereza del mundo, parecía un zombie como el de sus videojuegos. Se arregló de forma pésima por el mismo cansancio, y se dirigió a la escuela con paso lento y perezoso.

En la entrada, había un pizarrón con los nombres de los 50 mejores estudiantes de el bimestre, Mello era el primero, Near el segundo y para su sorpresa, él el tercero, a pesar que no hizo esfuerzo algunos por estudiar, su inteligencia era nata.

-Hey, tierra llamando a Matt... -Mello le golpeó la cabellera rojiza a Matt levemente- Si pudieras verte... Pareces un zombie idiota. -Rió un poco, y por fin su amigo pelirrojo reaccionó.

-¿Ahh? Si... Lo sé... Siempre me veo así cuando me desvelo demasiado... -Matt bostezó y estiró los brazos.

-...Felicidades... Por ser... El tercero... -Dijo Mello, casi en un susurro, y para suerte de Matt, alcanzó a escucharlo.

-No tienes por qué decirlo. -Sonrió- Yo debí de felicitarte antes, por ser el primero.

-¿¡Entonces si escuchaste lo que dije!? -Preguntó Mello, algo sonrojado.

-Claro que lo escuché, "princesa". -Matt le sonrió de forma burlona.

-¡Hijo de...! -Mello le dio un golpe en la cara, haciendo que Mattse despabilara por completo.

-No te golpearé porque a una dama no se le pega... -Dijo Matt, sobándose donde le había golpeado Mello.

-Maldito bastardo... -Mello tomó a Matt de la camiseta, y cuando iba a gritarle algo, Near lo interrumpió.

-Mello, buenos días. Al parecer eres el primero, me alegro, felicidades, pero si no te importa, suelta a Matt. -Dijo Near, que recién había llegado.

-¡JA! ¡En tu cara rata blanca! ¡Te superé! -Mello soltó a Matt, y ahora al que tomó por la camisa fue a el albino, quien lo miraba con indiferencia.

-Lo sé, lo he visto. Me gustaría ver en que parte del examen me equivoqué, así que si no te importa, ya me voy. -Se enroscó un mechón de cabello en el dedo, mientras miraba a Mello con esos ojos grises que parecían vacíos.

-Ja, como digas. -Mello lo soltó de sopetón, por lo que Near cayó al piso, pero no se quejó de eso y solo se limitó a levantarse e irse, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Mello, es hora de ir a clase... Además no vayas a matar a Near... -Dijo Matt.

-Cierto. ¡Y no lo mataré! Tampoco estoy tan loco, a lo mucho lo golpearía hasta mandarlo al hospital. -Dijo el rubio, comenzando a caminar junto a Matt a su salón de clases.


	3. Cumpleaños

Hola : D es la primera vez que pongo notas... No había puesto porque publicaba los capítulos apurada, y tenía que copiar y pegar de la otra página donde subo este fic y pues... Da flojera XD ahora si puse... Porque se supone que estoy haciendo tarea... Pero me aburrí demasiado y pues... Por eso esto está aquí QwQ no quiero enfadar mucho... Así que...

A leer (?

* * *

Era 31 de enero, habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que acabó el bimestre, la tensión había pasado por el momento, el día siguiente era viernes 1 de febrero, cumpleaños de Matt. Nadie sabía el cumpleaños del gamer, a excepción de Mello, aunque parecía que a el rubio no le importaba mucho, pues durante la semana nunca dijo ni preguntó nada, lo que hizo resignarse a Matt, mentalizándose que lo más probable es que lo pasara solo, con sus padres festejándole a lo mucho con un pastel en su casa y como regalo algún videojuego, después se encerraría en su habitación para jugar, y era todo.

Las clases habían acabado, Matt se encontraba esperando a Mello en la puerta de salida, mientras veía como el sol poco a poco iba disminuyendo su luz, notándose cada vez más en las nubes anaranjadas con tonos rosas y rojos. Una vez que Mello salió, comenzaron a caminar.

-Mello... ¿Estás ocupado el día de mañana? -Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sí, ¿Por? -Contestó con indiferencia.

-Por nada, creí que tal vez podríamos a ir por ahí a algún lugar. -Suspiró, parecía que su amigo no recordó su cumpleaños, pero no le culpaba, era normal que no lo hiciera.

-En otra ocasión, maña debo de ir a pagar la luz y... -Miró su reloj de muñeca, dándose cuenta que ya era tarde- Mierda, lo siento, me tengo que ir. -Se rascó su cabellera rubia mirando a Matt, para después salir corriendo en dirección contraria a la que se encontraban caminando.

Matt se quedó con una expresión de sorpresa, arqueando una ceja, pensando en la actitud de Mello. Siguió caminando a paso perezoso hacia su casa, observando de vez en cuando el cielo, preguntándose por qué Mello saldría corriendo sin decir nada, y en lo aburrido que lo pasaría al día siguiente, ¿Pero que de podía hacer? ,siempre era así, excepto una vez que invitó a comer a Near a su casa a comer, aunque después se haya arrepentido, pues no hicieron nada además que casi ni hablaron, solo intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras.

Resignado, siguió caminando hasta que por fin llegó. Su casa tenía aspecto rústico por fuera, parecía de piedra roñosa color café, la puerta blanca resaltaba de todo lo demás.

Al entrar restregó sus zapatos en el tapete que había en la entrada, y se dirigió directo a su habitación, que estaba en un segundo piso. Estaba pintada de color azul cerúleo, la cama pegada a la ventana y destendida, un bote de basura a un lado con algunos papeles, un mueble con figuras de acción y videojuegos bien acomodados, una pantalla en la pared, bolsas de frituras y latas vacías regadas por el suelo, un closet mediano, en una silla una pila de ropa sucia, y la habitación tenía su propio baño. A pesar de estar algo desordenado, Matt nunca se preocupaba por limpiar un poco.

Dejó su mochila en cualquier parte de la habitación, y se recostó en la cama, pero algo le incomodó. Era el libro que le había prestado Mello, "Los ojos del perro siberiano" que hasta donde iba, le estaba gustando. Tomó el libro y lo abrió en la página en la que iba.

"Una de las razones por las que quiero tanto a este perro es por sus ojos. Desde que estoy enfermo, la gente me mira de distintas maneras. En los ojos de algunos veo temor, en los de otros intolerancia. En los de la abuela veo lástima. En los de papá enojo y vergüenza. En los de mamá, miedo y reproche. En tus ojos veo curiosidad y misterio, salvo que creas que mi enfermedad no tiene nada que ver con que estemos juntos en este momento. Los únicos ojos que me miran igual, en los únicos ojos en los que me veo como soy, no importa si estoy sano o enfermo, son en los ojos de mi perro. En los ojos de Sacha"

Analizó con cuidado cada palabra de lo que había leído. Ciertamente esa frase estaba en lo cierto, tal vez era por eso que a las personas enfermas les gusta tener mascotas. El libro dejaba muchas cosas que reflexionar, sin embargo aún no tenía clara la razón por la que Mello le había dicho que lo leyera. Releyó la frase, dejó el libro por un lado y se quedó dormido. Para cuando despertó, ya eran las 5:30 a.m, había dormido toda la tarde, y había despertado bastante temprano.

No tenía sueño, por lo que se dispuso a comenzar a arreglarse. Se duchó en 10 minutos, y salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura.

Buscó entre su closet y sacó una camisa a rayas azul rey y negras, un pantalón de mesclilla azul marino y como hacía algo de frío, una chamarra verde oliva.

Se cambió con tranquilidad y una vez que estuvo listo, acomodó sus útiles escolares de acuerdo a lo que necesitaría en el día. Tomó su mochila y bajó las escaleras suspirando.

Sus padres ya habían despertado, se encontraban desayunando café con huevos revueltos y tocino. Probablemente estaban esperando a que Matt bajara, pues había otro plato con licuado de fresa y crepas con mermelada. El olor del desayuno invadió todos sus sentidos, tenía hambre, pues no había cenado.

-¿Matt? ¿Y eso que despertaste tan temprano? -Preguntó su madre.

-Es que me quedé dormido en la tarde y desperté temprano... -Dijo, rascándose un poco la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso no importa... ¡Felicidades, hijo! -La madre de Matt se levantó para abrazarlo, seguido de su padre.

-Gracias mamá, gracias papá... -Una vez que lo soltaron, se dirigió a la mesa para disponerse a comer su desayuno. Sus padres también se sentaron y siguieron desayunando.

-Vaya, que rápido has crecido... Falta poco para que acabes la secundaria, ¿No habrá por ahí alguna chica con la que salgas? -Preguntó su padre, de forma burlona.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. No me interesa nadie por el momento... - "Mello..." ,pensó. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aunque por suerte eso no lo notó su madre. No entendió por qué en ese momento Mello se le vino a la cabeza. Se sonrojó un poco y trató de no pensar en eso. Era su amigo, nada más eso.

-Que mal... Pero por lo menos tendrás un amigo ¿No? ¿No quisieras invitar a alguien a comer? -Su madre esbozó una sonrisa.

-No... No lo creo. -Suspiró.

-Bueno... Igual si cambias de opinión puedes traer a alguien.

Una vez acabó el desayuno, se dirigió rumbo a la escuela. Eran las 7:15 de la mañana, y las clases comenzaban a las 8:30 a.m, por lo que iba bastante temprano. Caminó lentamente por las calles que aún estaban algo vacías, para ganar algo de tiempo en lo que llegaba.

Cuando ya se encontraba cerca de la entrada, vio a Mello, que al igual que él, iba entrando a la escuela.

-¿Matt? -Dijo el rubio, al darse cuenta de la presencia del otro. -¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? -Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Me quedé dormido por la tarde... -Contestó, mientras seguía caminando hacia el salón de clases.

-...Por cierto, felicidades, perro. -Mello le dedicó una sonrisa y Matt lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Te acordaste? Creí que lo habías olvidado... -Agachó la cabeza por unos segundos, para después mirar a Mello y sonreírle.

-Oye, tampoco son tan olvidadizo. -Le sonrío de nuevo a Matt, y después chocó el puño con él, como forma de saludo.

"¿Hace algunos momentos si no oí mal, me dijo "perro"?" pensaba Matt. "Un perro siempre mira con los mismos ojos a pesar de todo..." A su mente se le vino la frase del libro que le había prestado el rubio, tal vez tenía que ver con eso.

Cuando llegaron al salón, casi no había alumnos, por lo que aprovecharon y se sentaron en cualquier sitio vacío que encontraron para hablar antes de que comenzaran las clases.

-¿Y vas a hacer algo? -Preguntó Mello.

-No, nada especial... -Suspiró Matt.

-¿Quieres que vayamos por ahí a comer a algún lugar o algo así después de clases?

-¿No estabas ocupado? -El gamer arqueó una ceja. Mello solo rió.

-Claro que no, eso lo dije solo para hacerte creer que había olvidado tu cumpleaños. -Dijo, sonriendo un poco.

-Idiota... -Murmuró Matt.

-Oye, oye, tampoco es para tanto. -Mello sonrió de forma burlona.

Matt iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que ambos voltearan, fijando su atención en Alice, que acababa de llegar.

-¡Matt! -Alice caminó apresuradamente al sitio donde estaba sentado este. - ¡Felicidades! -Matt arqueo una ceja, confundido, mientras la miraba.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tú que hoy es mi cumpleaños? -Preguntó.

-Me tomé la molestia de investigarlo... -Sonrió, para después abrazar a Matt y besarlo en la mejilla, haciendo que este se sonrojara, con la mirada perpleja de Mello en ellos. -Espero que te la pases muy bien. -Le dijo en un susurro al pelirrojo.

-Ehh.. Este... Gracias... Pero si no es mucha molestia no le digas a nadie que hoy cumplo años... -Dijo Matt, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

Mello bufó mientras los miraba. Por alguna razón le molestó el que Alice haya abrazado y besado a Matt, no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero le molestaba, no quería que se le acercara tanto. "Maldito... Se supone que es MI perro..." pensó. Un momento, ¿Mello había pensado eso? ¿¡Desde cuando Matt era SU perro!? ...No entendía nada, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que le molestaba la presencia de Alice.

-No hay problema... Y... Yo... Te traje un regalo... -Alice sonrió, y se sonrojó un poco, sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina de Mello sobre ella.

-¿Enserio? No era necesario. -Matt no tardó en darse cuenta de la mirada de Mello hacia Alice, ese comportamiento en él era algo extraño.

Estaba bien que fueran amigos y a veces se enojara cuando lo golpeaban, ¿Pero por qué enojarse por Alice? Según él, Mello más bien era para que lo hubiera estado mirando con cara burlona, insinuándole que le gustaba a Alice o cosas por el estilo, pero no, era todo lo contrario, parecía que iba a cometer un asesinato hacia la pobre chica, y según él, no había por qué, ya que Alice nunca le hizo nada malo, cosa que le extrañó aún más.

-Ten. -Alice le extendió una cajita color plata. Matt la tomó y la guardó en su mochila.

-Lo abriré después con más calma, pero muchas gracias. -Le sonrió.

-No importa y no hay de qué. -Las mejillas de Alice se tornaron algo rojas, cosa que hizo a Mello enfadar más. Cuando Alice notó el aura negra del rubio y su mirada asesina hacia ella, decidió marcharse. -Creo que mejor me voy... -Puso una sonrisa nerviosa, y se fue a sentar a su asiento.

-Que estúpida... -Mello murmuró en tono bajo, de modo que Matt no lo escuchó.

Minutos más tarde comenzó la primera clase. Mello no se podía concentrar, ¿Por qué le daba tanta rabia que Alice se le acercara a Matt? ¿Por qué nunca dejaba de pensar en el pelirrojo? En todas las clases, sin importar cuál fuera, no había minuto en el que se le olvidara eso. Y si... ¿Veía a Matt como algo más que un solo amigo? "¿Qué si es así...? Un momento... ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER! Ya me volví loco, eso no puede ser. ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESTO, TARADO!" pensaba, mientras debatía internamente, sin darse cuenta que algo crecía cada vez más en su interior.

...

Para suerte de Mello, las clases por fin habían acabado. Él y Matt se dirigieron a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida. Una vez ahí, ordenaron y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Hey... Mello... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -Dijo Matt.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Mello, extrañado.

-¿Por qué mirabas de esa forma a Alice? -Preguntó, haciendo que Mello se ahogara con su bebida.

-¿A que viene eso? ¡Yo no la miraba de ninguna forma! -Dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que ella te gusta? -Dijo Matt, en un puchero.

-¿Pero que mierda te pasa por la cabeza? Alice no me gusta, ni me gustará jamás, ni que estuviera loco para que me gustara esa maldita mocosa. -Dijo, con odio.

-Oh... Creí que te gustaba y te habías enojado conmigo... -Agachó la cabeza un poco- Pero veo que no es así... -La levantó de nuevo, y miró a Mello- ¿Entonces estás celoso de ella por mí? -Dijo en tono de burla.

-¿¡Qué carajos!? ¡Nunca dije eso! -Mello se sonrojó violentamente sin poder evitarlo. Deseaba que la tierra lo tragara en ese mismísimo momento, ya se imaginaba lo rojo y estúpido que se veía...

-Aww, yo sé que es así. -Matt sonrió socarronamente- Mira, aunque llegara a salir con alguien alguna vez, nunca interferiría en nuestra amistad. Somos amigos, ¿O no? -Sonrió.

Mello sintió algo estrujarse dentro de si. La palabra "amigos" le molestaba por alguna razón, que seguía sin entender el por qué de todo eso.

-Claro... -Dijo, con algo de tristeza.

¿Pero que más podían ser? ...Nada, porque lo suyo solo era una buena amistad, pero nada más, ¿Cierto? Puede que Mello sintiera afecto por Matt, pero no era nada más que eso, o eso quería creer, pero no se daba cuenta que entre más pensaba, más se acercaba a la verdadera respuesta, a la que no quería llegar, pero muy en el fondo ya la había descubierto, solo no se lo creía y no quería admitirlo.

-¿Y no me vas a regalar nada? -El gamer hizo un puchero tierno mientras miraba a Mello.

-Jódete... -Contestó el rubio.

-No seas tan malo, ¿me haces creer que olvidadte mi cumpleaños y no me quieres regalar nada? -Puso cara de cachorrito mojado, sabía que esos ojos siempre lograban que Mello hiciera lo que dijese, por más increíble que parezca, en parte controlaban al rubio- ¿No lo crees "princesa"? -Para eso último usó un tono de burla, junto con una sonrisa de lado.

-Estúpido... Serás... ¡No pongas esa cara! -Dijo, golpeando la mesa con los puños. Bufó y miró a Matt- Tsk... De acuerdo, de acuerdo... De todas formas si te iba a regalar algo. -Puso cara aburrida y tomó un sorbo del refresco que estaba tomando.

-¿Qué es? -A Matt se le iluminó la cara como a un niño en navidad, Mello al ver ese gesto del pelirrojo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al verlo tan feliz solo por un regalo.

Para ocultar el sonrojo que Mello sabía que tenía -Aunque el pelirrojo lo alcanzó a notar- se agachó y buscó entre su mochila un paquete mediano. Levantó la cabeza cuando creyó que el sonrojo había pasado, y fijó su vista en Matt.

-Ten, estúpido. -Le extendió a Matt el paquete, y este lo abrió al instante.

"Cuando Alice le dio el regalo no se puso tan contento... Y tampoco lo abrió al instante... ¿Eso significa que se alegró más por mi regalo? ...¿¡POR QUÉ PIENSO EN ESTO!? ¡Como si importara cuál regalo le importa más!" pensaba, sin darse cuenta como sus gestos cambiaban conforme a lo que pensaba.

-¡Gracias! -Matt terminó de abrir el paquete, encontrándose con unos audífonos de los que cubren las orejas, eran rojos con negro y el diseño era bastante bonito. -Están geniales, de verdad, muchas gracias. -Matt sonrió, y sin darse cuenta se ruborizó levemente.

Mello suspiró, aunque estaba feliz de que al gamer le hayan gustado. Matt sacó de su mochila el regalo que le había dado Alice, y lo abrió con cuidado. Mello puso mala cara de nuevo, sin poderlo evitar.

-Oh... Es... ¿Un anillo? -Matt puso cara confundida, no se esperaba que fuera eso.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que un anillo? ¿Acaso esa mocosa planea que te cases con ella? -Matt rió ante el comentario de su amigo.

-No es de compromiso, Mello. Además, no tienes por que molestarte... Ya te dije que nunca nadie va a interferir en nuestra amistad, siempre seremos amigos. -La palabra "amigos" resonó en la mente de Mello como eco, esa palabra le seguía molestando por alguna razón que seguía sin comprender.

-Lo sé. -Mello bufó y miró su comida, hundiéndose en pensamientos que no podía evitar.

Ente charla y charla, no se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que pasó, sin darse cuenta, ya era de noche, y hora de cerrar el local. Una empleada se acercó a ellos, y dijo:

-Disculpen... Ya es hora de cerrar...

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo hemos pasado aquí!? -Dijo Mello, levantándose rápidamente y mirando a Matt.

-¡Lo sentimos! -Dijo el pelirrojo, algo apenado.

-¡Es tú culpa! ¡Comes demasiado lento! ¡Mira, todavía no te has acabado las papas que ordenaste! ¡Estúpido! -Replicó Mello.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo solo intentaba seguirte el ritmo, también tú comías lento! -Se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Oh... Ahora resulta que es mi culpa... ¡Después de que yo te invité por tu cumpleaños y me hechas la culpa a mi! -Respondió el rubio.

-Pues claro, "princesa" tú también me hechaste la culpa a mí, más bien es de los dos. -Antes de que Mello pudiera decir otra cosa, la empleada sin poder evitarlo, soltó una leve risa.

-¿¡Ves!? ¡Ahora se ríen de nosotros por el escándalo que tú armas! -Dijo Mello.

-Correción, el escándalo que AMBOS armamos, "princesa". -Contestó Matt, mientras la empleada los miraba divertida.

-¡Deja de llamarme así si no quieres que te golpee la maldita cara, idiota! ¡Mejor solo vámonos! -Mello tomó su mochila, seguido de Matt.

-Lo sentimos. -Dijo el pelirrojo, ya saliendo del local con su amigo.

Una vez afuera, Matt comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, con la mirada extrañada de Mello sobre él.

-Vaya... No nos dimos cuenta de la hora y nos tienen que sacar del local... Eso fue vergonzoso... -Dijo Matt, limpiándose una lágrima que había soltado a causa de la risa.

-Claro... Pero admite que en parte también es tu culpa. -El rubio caminó un tramo junto con Matt, hasta que el camino los hizo tomar por distinta ruta.

...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, idiota! -Gritó Mello, que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle por la que caminaba Matt.

Matt se despidió alzando la mano, y sonriendo, se dirigió a su casa. Tal vez, ese era el mejor cumpleaños que pasaba hasta entonces. Llegó exahusto a su casa, por lo que inmediatamente se fue a dormir. Pensando en lo bien que lo había pasado con Mello.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, este estuvo más largo que el anterior.. XD

Y bueno, agradecimientos a...

AloisTrancy Phantomhive

HsTs

Ley-83

Tiare98

Y a "Guest" XD

Muchas gracias :3 ...y bueno... Si ven algún error me dicen, aunque debo admitir que no me gustan las críticas aunque sean constructivas, pero aunque me enoje díganme, porque es lo que me ayuda a mejorar. XD

Sayonara...~ probablemente actualice el... Sábado (?


	4. Descubrimiento

**Hey! Adlkjljddkknlad slnj sé que dije que actualizaría el sabado... Bien, aquí va mi pésima excusa. El viernes por la tarde fui a un campamento de la escuela por fin de curso y bla bla bla... El caso es que no dormí nada XD además que tuve unos "problemitas" además que estaba de pésimo humor porque no dormí NADA XD en fin, el sábado, cuando llegué a casa como a las 12 de la tarde, me eché a la cama y en cuanto caí quedé dormida. No desperté hasta las 9 de la noche, y después me volví a dormir... Y desperté al día siguiente a las 12:30 de la tarde. XD ya lo sé, soy una floja de mierda que duerme mucho... Pero no me maten, que me esforcé por terminar esto ahora domingo... Es la 1:07 a.m en lo que escribo esto, tengo que preparar una exposición, hacer un bosquejo y un puto álbum de esos de fin de curso... Ah si, y tengo examen de historia mañana XDDD **

**además me salieron 2,806 palabras... Creí que sería más largo... *Se va al rincón emo* en fin, basta de excusas y de entretenerlos, les dejo el fic. Nos vemos al final...~ **

* * *

Era una mañana soleada, el olor a dulces invadía los pasillos de la escuela donde estudiaba Mello. Las muchachas traían cajas rojas en forma de corazón, con un bonito listón rosa como decorativo, definitivamente había un ambiente "cursi" según Mello.

Así es, era 14 de febrero, el peor día del año para el rubio. Siempre se le confesaban miles de chicas, siempre las rechazaba y lo único que acababa aceptando era sus tan preciados chocolates. Pero esta ocasión, fue algo diferente a las demás, no pensaba en cuantas chicas rechazaría, la cantidad de chocolates que iba a recibir, sino en algo mucho más simple, pero complicado y molesto para él.

Toda la semana desde el cumpleaños de su amigo pelirrojo, Alice estuvo prácticamente pegada a él, iba con ellos en el receso y durante las clases le lanzaba miradas y sonrisas al gamer, haciendo que se molestara aún más que antes con la chica. La había soportado, pensando y queriendo convencerse que solo se trataba que no la soportaba y que no tenía nada que ver con que estuviera al "asecho" de Matt, según él.

Sospechaba que a Alice le gustaba su amigo y se lo confesaría ese día, por ende, quería evitarlo.

Caminó por los pasillos a paso lento con la mirada hacia al frente, hundido en sus pensamientos sin hacer caso a las chicas que suspiraban y lo miraban atentamente cuando pasaba, hasta que llegó a su casillero para sacar su libro de historia, aunque ese día casi no tuvieran clases por ser día festivo, quería dedicarse a estudiar para entretener sus pensamientos en otra cosa.

Cuando lo abrió, una pila se cartas cayó al suelo, junto con unas cajas de chocolate. Se agachó para recogerlas, y las observó un momento. Estaban decoradas con corazones, listones rojas, estampas y esas cosas, algunas decían "anónimo" y otras el nombre de chicas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Después de años pasándole lo mismo, sabía que tenía que hacer. Abriría las cartas en el receso, apuntaría en un papel los lugares a los que tenía que ir y la hora, una chica se le confesaría, él la rechazaría y ella saldría corriendo mientras lloraba. Ese día siempre era lo mismo, incluso se había acostumbrado a esa rutina.

Matt llegó y observó a Mello con todas las cosas que traía en las manos.

-Vaya, ¿Siempre recibes esa cantidad de cosas? -Preguntó, con un toque de molestia en su voz que casi no se percibía y ni él mismo notaba.

-Así es... -Suspiró- ¿Y tú? -Preguntó.

-Nunca tengo nada en mi casillero... -Se sobó su cabello pelirrojo y miró a Mello con una sonrisa nerviosa- Supongo que ya es costumbre. -Abrió su casillero para guardar un chocolate que por alguna razón llevaba consigo, y para su sorpresa, una carta con sobre rosado cayó al suelo. Mello bufó con molestia.

Matt la recogió, y como era la primera vez que recibía una, la curiosidad le ganó y la abrió.

-"Matt, por favor ven en la hora de receso a la parte trasera del patio..." -Leyó-

-Parece que alguien se te quiere confesar. -Mello guardó los chocolates nuevamente en su casillero con molestia, y solo se quedó con las cartas en las manos, observando a Matt.

-¿Y a ti qué? -Le dijo su amigo.

-Yo las rechazaré a todas, siempre lo hago. ¿Pero qué hay de ti? -Preguntó con curiosidad, arqueando una ceja.

-No lo sé, supongo que depende...

-¿De qué?

-Nunca he salido con nadie, tal vez sería interesante probar a ver que tal, pero por otro lado, admito que tampoco me interesa nadie, y no quiero lastimar a quien quiera que sea solo por mi "curiosidad" -Respondió.

Mello, al escuchar las palabras "No me interesa nadie" sintió como se le revolvió el estómago y le empezaron a sudar las manos. No le agradaba ese malestar que tenía desde ya hace tiempo, quería deshacerse de ese molesto sentir.

-Pienso que es una molestia tener a una chica que esté como chicle contigo. -Comentó Mello.

-Tal vez. -Matt rió un poco ante el comentario de Mello. -En fin, ya veré que hago después. -Suspiró y posó sus brazos sobre su nuca.

El timbre sonó, anunciando que cada quien tenía que ir a sus respectivas aulas, haciendo que los pasillos comenzaran a despejarse poco a poco. Una vez que Mello y Matt llegaron a su salón de clases y se sentaron en sus sitios, uno de los maestros entró, dando inicio a las actividades del día.

Hicieron dinámicas y unos cuantos juegos con temática del día, intercambiaron regalos entre todos. Para cuando llegó la hora de receso, Mello ya había anotado en una hoja los lugares a los que tenía que ir y cuando. Solo en el receso, vería a 5 chicas, y en la salida, a 6.

Mello y Matt hablaron durante unos minutos, antes de irse a sus perspectivos sitios de encuentro. El rubio siguió con la mirada a Matt, aún cuando ya se encontraba en el sitio que decía la carta, que curiosamente estaba a la vista de el lugar donde tenía que ir él.

Una chica de cabello color chocolate amarrado en una coleta alta se acercó a él tímidamente y con las mejillas rojas, mientras Mello rodaba los ojos hacia donde estaba Matt, sin prestarle demasiada atención a la chica que estaba frente a él.

-Mello... Yo eh... ¡Me gustas mucho, por favor acepta mis sentimientos! -Dijo, apretando las manos contra el pecho y los ojos cerrados.

Justo en ese momento, Mello vio a la chica que se acercaba a hablar con Matt. Estaba en lo correcto. ¡Era Alice! Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, y aún sin prestarle demasiada atención a la chica, siguió mirando mientras apenas y podía pronunciar algo coherente.

-Yo... Lo siento... No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, a mi... Me gusta otra persona... -Dijo inconscientemente, mirando hacia donde se encontraban Matt y Alice, observando que pasaba.

La chica abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, y antes de poder decir algo más, salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mello quedó paralizado al ver lo que pasaba. Alice se inclinó lentamente hacia Matt, y le plantó un beso en los labios. Vio como Matt se separó y movía los brazos como si estuviera explicando algo. Alice lo abrazó, y se fue de ahí.

El rubio, molesto por lo que acaba de ver, no acudió a ninguno de los lugares que debía. De todas formas, no era necesario, para las chicas sería más que obvio que era una respuesta negativa si ni siquiera acudía al lugar. En cambio, se dirigió al baño a paso rápido, mirando al suelo con los puños apretados.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué Alice besó a Matt? ¿Él le correspondería?

Confundido y con una oleada de emociones recorriéndole el cuerpo, se acercó al lavabo y se mojó la cara, para tratar de espantar ese horrible malestar.

¿Por qué se comportó de forma diferente con Matt desde que lo conoció? ¿Qué tenía ese chico pelirrojo y descuidado que lo hacía actuar como un completo idiota? La respuesta era simple y nada complicada, pero él aún no la entendía.

Golpeó la pared con fuerza, tratando de liberar el enojo que le causaba pensar en la imagen de Alice besando a Matt.

-Maldición... -Murmuró en voz baja, agradeciendo que no había nadie más.

...

Decidió regresar a su casa, sin importarle el que por lo mismo, no podría asistir a el lugar que indicaban las cartas. No serviría de nada estar en la escuela si estaba distraído, además, no tenía ganas de estar escuchando a los maestros hablar o hacer las estúpidas dinámicas que les ponían ese día.

...

Por otra parte, Matt se hallaba preocupado. No era normal que Mello desapareciera de la nada solo porque si. Alice era la que se le había confesado, pero la rechazó. Sabía que a Mello no le agradaba para nada, además él solo la veía como una buena amiga, era la única chica del salón que le hablaba y no decía cosas malas de él, sino todo lo contrario. Alice solo había sonreído, a decir verdad, fue muy amable de su parte comprender la razón por la cuál no podía aceptar sus sentimientos.

Una vez acabaron las clases, tomó el chocolate que había dejado por la mañana en su casillero, y se encaminó a la casa de Mello a paso lento, pensativo. Tomó su celular que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y marcó el número que ya se sabía al derecho y al revés.

-¿Mello? -Dijo, una vez que atendieron la llamada.

-¿Qué? -Contestó una voz cansada, del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Por qué desapareciste? -Preguntó Matt, con preocupación.

-Me sentía algo mareado, así que decidí volver. -Mintió.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí... Un poco.

-Me alegro... -Matt sonrió un poco. - Sabes, quiero hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas, ¿Puedo ir a su casa? -Preguntó.

-¿He? ¿Para qué? -Dijo con extrañeza- No... Ya te dije que me siento algo mal. -Replicó.

-Demasiado tarde, ya estoy afuera de tu casa. Si quieres no bajes, yo iré.

-¡Serás hijo de...! ¡Mal nacido idiota! -Antes de que Mello terminara de maldecirlo, Matt colgó su celular y entró al departamento.

Subió por las angostas escaleras hasta el cuarto del rubio, cuando entró, encontró a Mello recostado sobre la cama con un brazo en la cara.

Cuando Mello sintió la presencia de su amigo, su corazón se aceleró. Claramente su presencia para él, no daba lo mismo que la de los demás. No... Si fuera alguien más le daría igual, o tal vez incluso hasta le molestaría.

Matt se sentó en el suelo a un lado de su cama.

-¿Y qué querías contarme? -Dijo Mello, quitando su brazo de la cara y sentándose sobre la cama, con su mirada azulada sobre Matt.

-Alice... Ella... Me besó. -Dijo.

-Ya lo sé, lo vi. -Admitió Mello. Matt abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-Bueno... El caso es que... -Suspiró- Siempre dicen que el primer beso es especial, que sientes como cosquillas internas en tu estómago y que no lo olvidas nunca. Sin embargo... -Agachó la cabeza un poco y miró al suelo- Con Alice... No sentí... Nada... -Suspiró de nuevo. Mello solo se sorprendió.

-Creí que le habías correspondido, porque después te abrazó. -Dijo el rubio, sacando una barra de chocolate.

-La rechacé. Se que no te agrada, además la veo como una buena amiga, pero nada más. Ella fue bastante amable, comprendió perfectamente y dijo que podíamos seguir siendo solo amigos. -Matt levantó la cabeza y fijó mirada en los ojos azulados de Mello.

-Sabes... Creo que... Lo siento... -La última frase, la dijo casi como un susurro. Mello no estaba acostumbrado a decir esas palabras.- Me comporté mal con ella por una tontería. -Se sentía el peor ser del mundo, sentía que no merecía un amigo tan bueno como lo era Matt.

-No es necesario esa disculpa. -Matt sonrió- Ten. -Extendió su mano, donde se hallaba una barra de chocolate.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe? -Mello la tomó y arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno.. Es el día del amor, pero también de la amistad, así que felicidades. -Sonrió de nuevo.

Mello bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza, mas intentó ocultarlo. De nuevo esa palabra que tanto detestaba...

-Claro. -Dijo. -Tengo un idiota como amigo... Vaya, que especial... -Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Oye, tampoco seas tan malo... -Matt rió ante el comentario de su amigo.

A Mello le comenzaron a sudar las manos de nuevo. No lo soportaba, ya era demasiado lo "extraño" que había estado esos últimos días. Analizó con cuidado cada uno de los puntos, para tratar de pensar una explicación lógica.

1) Primero que nada, lo "sobreprotector" que era con Matt.

2) El que se sonrojara solo por verlo sonreír.

3) Sus celos hacia Alice.

4) Que se le acelerara el corazón cada que se acercaba.

5) Lo estúpido que se veía cuando se reía con Matt.

6) El hecho de que le molestara la palabra "amigos".

Eso solo indicaba una cosa. Estaba enamorado de Matt. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en esa opción. ¡No podía ser eso! ¡Tenía que ser algo más! Ellos dos eran hombres, no había manera que le gustara, además ¡Era su amigo!

Pero tal vez Matt era diferente, era la excepción. Él nunca lo buscó solo por tratar de ser popular, es más, lo ignoraba por completo e incluso en el pasado sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo lo odiaba. Eso de alguna manera le gustaba, pues no lo buscaba por interés ni nada parecido, lo veía como alguien normal, como cualquier otro chico, como la persona que realmente era.

Y la forma en que sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda le transmitían paz y... ¿¡En qué demonios pensaba!? ¿Acaso era estúpido? Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

Había olvidado que Matt estaba en la habitación y que lo observaba con extrañeza, viendo como se le subían los colores al rostro y los escalofríos que le daban.

-Ehh... Mello.. ¿Estás bien? -Matt se levantó de donde estaba, haciendo que Mello reaccionara y recordara que estaba presente.

-Ahh, eh.. Sí, perfectamente... -Se sonrojó, sabía que Matt era consciente de su extraño comportamiento, pero nunca decía nada para no incomodarlo, además seguramente pensaba que se trataba de otra cosa, y no de lo que realmente era.

-Estás rojo... ¿Tendrás fiebre? -Se acercó al rostro de Mello, quedando a escasos centímetros de él. De nuevo a Mello se le subió la sangre a las mejillas. Matt lo observó y colocó una mano en la frente de su amigo rubio. -Estás ardiendo... Parece que necesitas descansar. -Dijo, alejando sus rostros y volviéndose a sentar en el puso.

-Sí... Tal vez.

-Te cuidaré y estaré contigo hasta que te sientas mejor. -Sonrió.

¿Por qué Matt hacía eso? Mello siempre se lo preguntaba, él era tan condenadamente bueno con él, siempre tan amable y alegre, tratando de animarlo cuando estaba decaído y soportando su humor de los mil demonios. Claro, eso era otra cosa que lo hacía especial y diferente a las demás personas. Matt era totalmente único. ¿Pero qué era lo que sentía por él?

¿Ternura? ¿Cariño? ¿Amistad?

Estaba seguro que era algo más. Miró con detalle los ojos del chico. De un verde esmeralda que reflejaba paz e inspiraba confianza. Amaba esos ojos.

Se preguntó, ¿Desde cuando tenía esos pensamientos?

-Idiota. -Le dijo, Matt solo sonrío.

De pronto, bajó su vista hacia sus carnosos y rojos labios. Un deseo inquietante de besarlo lo asaltó. Tenía ganas de probar esos labios que parecían tan suaves, que siempre sonreían y hacían que se viera como estúpido cuando lo veía sonreír.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Entonces pensó.

¿Diría lo mismo si fuera otra persona? No dan ganas de besar a una persona solo porque si. Eso era ilógico, ese tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos solo los sentía cuando estaba con Matt, jamás se le cruzaron siquiera por la cabeza estando con alguien más.

...

De acuerdo, estaba arto. No había escapatoria, ni tampoco otra explicación además de esa. Estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de ese estúpido pelirrojo, lo volvía completamente estúpido, parecía una cursi colegiala enamorada.

¿Pero que podía hacer?

Nada. Solo esperar que a ver pasaba. Tal vez se lo guardaría el resto de su vida, o tal vez se lo diría. No lo sabía, pero tenía que pensar qué hacer.

Recordó a Alice. La chica siempre fue amable con él y con todos, tal vez no tenía razón para odiarla, excepto por el hecho que se acercaba mucho a Matt, pero ahora ya no lo haría tanto, pues el pelirrojo le había dejado en claro que no estaba interesado.

...

Matt se quedó con él el resto de la tarde. Ya cuando oscureció, obligó a su amigo a que regresara a su casa.

Se quedó dormido pensando qué podría hacer. Debía admitir que era un sentimiento muy molesto, era toda una oleada de emociones.

...

Al día siguiente, un grupo entero de chicas rodeó a Mello por la mañana. Todas lo estaban interrogando acerca de la persona que le gustaba, puesto que se habían enterado por medio de la chica que rechazó el día anterior.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Es de este salón?

-¿Por eso no acudiste con las demás?

-¡Dinos!

-Mierda... -Susurró en voz baja, recordando lo que inconscientemente le había dicho a la castaña, mientras observaba a Matt y Alice.

"Maldita sea... ¿Qué nunca pueden dejarme en paz? Aunque... Me pregunto como reaccionaría Matt al enterarse de que me gusta alguien." Pensaba.

-Lárguense, saben que no diré nada. -Dijo fríamente mirando a las chicas fulminándolas con la mirada.

Suspirando, se fueron dispersando poco a poco, algunas murmurando cosas, pero poco le importaba.

* * *

**Díganme que por lo menos está descente Q_Q... *Espera a recibir tomatasos* **

**El próximo capítulo se llamará "Charla" y le daré un chocolate robado de Mello a la que adivine de qué más o menos se tratará :3 (? Bueno... Alice será MUY importante, así que no me la odien, ella es buena XD agradezcan que no puse lo que iba a poner antes... En fin, espero les haya gustado... Ahora si, me largo a hacer la tarea y luego a dormir... **

**Sayonara...~ acutalizaré el fin de semana ahora si sin falta. Y perdonen por el retrazo XD **


	5. Charla

**Hola :'D perdón por el que el otro día haya publicado un día tarde, es que en realidad pasaron muchas cosas XD como compensación.. Les traigo este capítulo más largo que tiene... 3,245 palabras c': *Rueda de felicidad por el piso (?* ok ya, nos leemos al final, que no quiero enfadar mucho XD.**

* * *

Mello no había estado durmiendo bien últimamente. Después de su "descubrimiento" ,se la había pasado pensando en qué hacer. En clases casi no prestaba atención, al final siempre le tenía que pedir apuntes a alguien para después estudiarlos él mismo.

Una mañana, mientras se encontraba sentado en el salón de clases sobre su silla, llegó su amigo. El pelirrojo se le quedó observando un momento, con una expresión algo extraña. Matt frunció el ceño un poco, tomó aire, y por fin se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? -Preguntó, con una leve molestia.

-¿Acerca de qué? -Contestó el rubio, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Que te gustaba alguien! Es el rumor de toda la escuela, dicen que le dijiste a una chica que rechazaste que no podías aceptar sus sentimientos porque te gusta alguien más. ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes? -Bajó la cabeza, con algo de tristeza, y algo más que no sabía cómo describir.

-Vaya, ahora media escuela lo sabe. -Mello cerró sus ojos y posó sus brazos en su nuca.

-¿Y bien? -Le dijo su amigo.

-¿Qué? -El rubio abrió un ojo y miró a Matt con el.

-¿Me vas a decir quién es? -Preguntó.

-No. -Contestó con indiferencia.

-¿¡Por qué no!? ¡Se supone que somos amigos! -Replicó, mientras el rubio maldecía por esa palabra que tanto odiaba. "amigos"

-No se me da la regalada gana. -Mello abrió el otro ojo y miró a Matt con molestia, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Claramente no le diría que era él, o por lo menos no en ese momento.

-Como quieras. -Contestó el pelirrojo, avanzando hacia su lugar de mala gana. ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en saber quién le gustaba a su amigo? En el fondo, quería saberlo a como de lugar, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía.

Alice se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta. Ninguno de los amigos se había percatado que los había estado observando mientras hablaban. Recogió su cabello negro como el carbón en una coleta y se dirigió al asiento del rubio.

-Así que te gusta alguien... Vaya, quien diría que el "chico rudo" está enamorado. -Dijo Alice, con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Mello se molestara.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? -La fulminó con la mirada de forma amenazante, indicándole que se fuera de ahí, pero la chica no lo hizo.

-No te enojes, no vine para pelear contigo. -Replicó, haciendo un puchero, mientras Mello la miraba extrañado.- Quería saber si vienes conmigo después de clases a comer. -Sonrió.

Mello se sorprendió. ¿Por qué Alice le pedía que fuera con ella? Según él, a quien era lógico que invitara es a Matt, aunque eso le molestara, pero era su amigo el que le gustaba, no él, ¿Entonces por qué le pedía eso? Algo tramaba, y no era bueno, o por lo menos eso creía.

-¿Por qué tendría que ir contigo? -Con cara aburrida, seguía mirando a Alice.

Matt, desde la esquina donde se sentaba, observaba con curiosidad aquella extraña escena. No era de lo más normal que Mello y Alice estuvieran conversando, él bien sabía que Mello no la soportaba, aunque Alice fuera bastante paciente. ¿De qué estarían hablando, entonces?

-Vamos, no querrás que te diga la razón aquí delante de todos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso planeas un homicidio o algo por el estilo? -Preguntó el rubio, mirándola divertido.

-Claro que no. Es sobre la persona que te gusta... Creo saber quién es. -Sonrió.

-¿¡Qué!? -Gritó, llamando la atención de los demás, quienes callaron y se le quedaron mirando fijamente a Mello y Alice. -¡Aquí no hay nada interesante que ver! -Le dijo el rubio a los demás, que al instante regresaron a hacer lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente. -No puedes saber eso, no creo. -Le susurró.

-¿Ah no? Bueno, ya veremos, es de eso que quiero hablar. -La pelinegra sonrió.

-De acuerdo... -Bufó- ¿Dónde? -Preguntó.

-Al comedor familiar que está cerca de aquí. ¿Te parece?

-Bien... -Suspiró con molestia. ¿Era enserio lo que Alice decía?

¡No había manera para que supiera! Él nunca se lo dijo a nadie, es más, había estado pensando en llevarse eso a la tumba y nunca hablar con nadie sobre lo que sentía acerca del pelirrojo. ¿Y ahora ella venía, diciéndole que quería hablar con él sobre la persona que le gusta, y que sabe quién es? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Ya de por si era extraño por el hecho que ambos eran hombres...

...

Las clases comenzaron, el maestro de historia dio inicio a las actividades del día, sin embargo, Mello no lograba concentrarse, ahora no tenía solo un problema, sino dos. ¿¡Por qué se preocupaba tanto!? Debía de tranquilizarse, Matt no podía haberse enterado de nada.

¿Pero y si en realidad si lo había descubierto de alguna forma? ¿Y si le decía a alguien más? ¿Y si Matt se alejaba de él cuando se enterara? ...¡NO! Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, estaba siendo demasiado negativo. En vez de pensar en cosas positivas que podrían pasar, era como si su mente lo torturara para que eligiera solo las cosas negativas mientras pensaba. Hundido en sus pensamientos, siguió inquieto durante el resto de las clases, tan concentrado que no notó la mirada de su amigo en él, quien se encontraba mirándolo con curiosidad, y qué, por su parte, se seguía preguntando, ¿Quién era la persona que le gustaba a Mello? ¿Por qué no le quería decir?

Seguramente era alguien que él conocía, porque de no ser así, ¿A qué más se debía su extraño comportamiento que tenía últimamente? No había otra explicación, pero aparte de eso, ¿Por que se hallaba tan interesando en saber eso? Suspiró, y trató de concentrarse en la clase, aunque fuera solo para mantener su mente ocupada en alguna otra cosa.

...

Cuando por fin las clases dieron fin, Mello ni se detuvo a esperar a Matt en la salida, como solía hacerlo todos los días. En cambio, se dirigió directamente al lugar que había quedado con la chica.

Cuando iba saliendo a prisa de la escuela por la reja, Matt alcanzó a divisarlo a lo lejos. El pelirrojo corrió rápidamente hacia su amigo rubio antes de que se alejara más, le agarró del hombro, haciendo que este volteara a verlo com confusión.

-¿A dónde vas? Quería que vinieras a comer a mi casa... De hecho, ya le había avisado a mis padres que vendrías, incluso me habías dicho que sí ayer. -Agachó levemente la cabeza, mirando con tristeza el suelo.

Mello sintió algo esturgase dentro de si. Le dolía que el gamer se pusiera de esa manera, aún más porque sentía que era su culpa, pero tenía que ver a Alice a como diera lugar.

-Lo siento. -Susurró, de forma que apenas y Matt logró escuchar. -Tengo que ir con Alice a arreglar... -Pensó rápidamente en cualquier excusa y miró a su amigo a los ojos- algunos asuntos pendientes. -Mintió. Y de hecho, no era del todo mentira, pues si iba a hablar con ella sobre un tema que para él, era de mucha importancia.

-No te preocupes, será otro día. -Sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-No, no tardaré mucho. -Se apresuró a decir- Cuando termine de hablar con ella iré, dile a tus padres que iré en un rato.

-De acuerdo. -Matt le dedicó una sincera y tierna sonrisa, que reconfortó a Mello.

-Me voy, nos vemos en un rato. -Se despidió con la mano ya caminando a paso apresurado hacia otra dirección, mientras Matt observaba como se iba.

La fresca brisa y el aroma húmedo hacía que hubiera un clima agradable, y ya cerca de el comedor familiar los aromas se entremezclaban creando una fusión agradable de olores.

Mello divisó a Alice que ya lo esperaba sentada tranquilamente en una mesa, por lo que apresuró aún más su paso y se sentó frente a ella. El lugar no era muy grande, en lugar de un comedor familiar, parecía una cafetería.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó el rubio, sin más rodeos.

-Es Matt. -Dijo Alice, con total tranquilidad, haciendo que Mello se ahogara con el propio aire y se sonrojara a sobremanera. Al ver la reacción de este, la chica sonrió. -¿Lo ves? -Seguía sonriendo.

-¡NUNCA DIJE QUE SÍ! -Se apresuró a decir, con las mejillas ardiéndole.

"¿¡CÓMO SUPO!?" Pensaba el rubio, empezándose a preocupar por las intenciones de la pelinegra. Si sabía, ¿Entonces por qué lo habría llamado? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

-¿Entonces por qué me empezaste a odiar desde que me le acerqué? -Preguntó.

-E-eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Y por qué ni caso le hacías a la chica que se te estaba confesando y te la pasabas mirando hacia dónde estábamos?

Mello se limitó a no contestar, bajó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja.

Antes de que Alice pudiera decir otra cosa, la mesera llegó.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?

-Chocolatada. -Respondió Mello.

-Té helado. -Dijo Alice.

-De inmediato. -La mesera sonrió y se retiró.

Un silencio incómodo surgió entre ambos. Mello seguía con la cabeza algo agachada y con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas. Alice lo miraba, como analizando sus reacciones detenidamente.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. -Alice seguía sonriendo.

-¿Cómo supiste? -El rubio apretó sus puños.

-Es fácil darse cuenta, por lo menos para mi, además, lo de la confesión era falsa, no me gusta Matt, solo lo veo como un buen amigo... Era para comprobar.

-Maldita. -Levantó la cabeza y apretó sus dientes. -¿De verdad no le dirás a nadie? -Preguntó, mirándola de manera amenazante.

-Claro que no, no te llamé para molestarte con eso, al contrario, quería saber si te puedo ayudar. -Los ojos azules de Alice resaltaban por el tono de color de su cabello, mirando a Mello con sinceridad y ternura.

-¿¡Por qué abría de aceptar tu ayuda!?

-Solo quiero ayudarte... Estoy casi segura que Matt siente lo mismo, pero es tan despistado que no se da cuenta, si no haces ningún movimiento es capas de no darse cuenta. -La mesera llegó con ambas bebidas y las puso sobre la mesa. Alice le sonrió antes de que se retirara, como forma de agradecimiento. - ¿Qué dices? Además incluso tengo un plan.

Al escuchar la palabra "plan", la curiosidad fue invadiendo a Mello. Si bien era extraño que Alice lo quisiera ayudar, tenía ganas de saber que era lo que planeaba. Antes de comenzar a juntarse con Matt, la chica no le caía del todo mal, era de las pocas de su clase que no suspiraban y hablaban de él como si fuera un famoso cantante o algo por el estilo, incluso podía decir que le agradaba un poco. Al analizar eso, se dio cuenta que su amigo realmente lo hacía parecer un idiota, por más inteligente que fuera, cuando uno se enamora se vuelve un estúpido.

-¿Cuál es tu "plan"? -Contestó Mello, después de pensarlo unos segundos.

-No es nada elaborado ni difícil, solo trata de darle indirectas... Podrías comenzar con decirle que es un chico, y prueba con los celos... Yo misma comprobé que funcionan incluso con el chico más rudo e intimidante de la escuela. -Alice puso sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a Mello.

-Cállate. -Se sonrojó, con el ceño aún fruncido.

-Si pudieras ver lo adorable que te ves... Vaya que el amor hace que las personas actúen diferente... -Se burló un poco, sonriendo.

-¡Ya deja de decir eso! -Mello golpeó la mesa con ambos puños, mirando a Alice con la cara roja y molesta.

-Está bien, está bien... -Alice sonrió, moviendo las manos como señal para que se calmara.

Ambos le tomaron a sus respectivas bebidas, Mello estaba realmente nervioso con todo ese asunto. ¿De verdad podría confiar en Alice? Suspirando levemente, sacó de su bolsillo su celular para revisar la hora.

-Mierda. -Dijo, al caer en cuenta de la hora.

-¿Qué pasa? -Alice lo miró con extrañeza.

-Quedé de ir con... El caso es que me tengo que ir. -Alice sonrió, entendiendo que se refería que iba a ir con Matt. Mello sacó rápidamente de su mochila unas cuantas monedas para pagar su bebida y las puso sobre la mesa. -Ahí está mi parte.

-De acuerdo, pronto te contaré más sobre lo que pensé. -La chica sonrió, observando como Mello asentía y salía a paso apresurado del lugar.

El rubio no dejaba de sentirse inquieto, su corazón latía fuertemente y el estómago se le había revuelto levemente. Siguió caminando rápidamente por las calles hasta que por fin llegó a la casa del pelirrojo.

Observó por unos momentos la construcción por fuera, era rústica, parecía hecha de piedra y una enredadera cubría casi toda la parte de enfrente, se alcanzaba a ver en el jardín una mesa blanca con sillas del mismo color, era de dos pisos, y se notaba desde fuera que una de las habitaciones tenía un pequeño balcón y una ventana con las cortinas cerradas.

Tomó aire y tocó la puerta. ¿Cómo serían los padres de Matt? ¿Su amigo les habría hablado sobre él? Con esas preguntas rondándole en la cabeza, no notó cuando una mujer de complexión delgada, ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo ondulado le abrió la puerta.

-¿Tú eres Mello? ¡Pasa! Te estábamos esperando. -Sonrió.

Mello fijó su vista en el cabello de la mujer. Era igual al de su amigo, con la diferencia que el de su madre era más ondulado. Sin saber que decir, entró a la casa con paso firme y decidido.

Incrédulo, observó con detalle cada decoración de la casa. ¡Estaba todo perfectamente acomodado! Comparando eso con su departamento, donde él vivía no era prácticamente nada.

-Matt está arriba, en un momento los llamaré para que vengan a comer. Mi nombre es Angie, lamento que mi esposo todavía no haya llegado. -Mello seguía observando algunas partes de la casa, mientras la mujer le sonreía.

-De acuerdo. -Contestó, y sin más, se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, en dirección a la habitación de Matt.

Una vez que entró, se encontró con el pelirrojo que llevaba puestos los audífonos que él le había regalado, mientras jugaba con su PSP.

La habitación de su amigo, en comparación con el resto de la casa era un completo desorden. Había ropa regada por todo el suelo, bolsas de frituras, latas de refresco, libros y papeles de la escuela tirados... Lo único ordenado era la repisa donde tenía cuidadosamente acomodadas sus figuras de acción y videojuegos. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Mello, Matt dejó la PSP de lado junto con los audífonos y lo miró.

-Si viniste. -Esbozó una linda sonrisa.

-Te había dicho que si iba a venir. -Mello frunció el ceño.

-¿Y de qué hablaste con Alice? -Matt le hizo un espacio en la cama a Mello para que se pudiera sentar ahí.

-Ella adivinó quién me gusta, nada importante. -Rodó los ojos, sabiendo que lo que decía era una completa mentira, pues si le importaba, aún sentía su estómago estrujarse y su corazón acelerarse cada vez que se acercaba a Matt, ya no tenía caso negarlo.

-Si no me quieres decir quién es... ¿Por lo menos me puedes decir cómo es? -Suspiró.

-Idiota. -Respondió, con total naturalidad mientras Matt lo miraba con cara de "Nunca cambiará"

-¿Cómo que idiota? -Arqueó una ceja.- ¿Y es linda? -Preguntó.

Ante tal pregunta, Mello no sabía que decir. Si le decía que era un chico, lo tomaría como gay, y no quería eso, puesto que no era así, Matt era una grandísima excepción. Lo que el rubio pensaba, es que no se enamora del sexo, si no de la persona, en base a esa ideología, daba por hecho que era pansexual.

-Creo que nunca te lo dije. -Suspiró- Soy pansexual. -Se decidió por decirle, Alice tal vez tenía razón en que sería bueno darle indirectas. Matt abrió los ojos como platos, preocupando a Mello. Si reaccionaba de esa manera tan sorpresiva... ¿Y si se alejaba de él por eso? Iría ya mismo con Alice a golpearla hasta mandarla al hospital por sus estúpidos consejos. Su corazón se aceleró, esperando que Matt dijera algo.

-Entonces... ¿Violas panes? -Preguntó Matt, mientras su amigo salía de sus pensamientos y lo miraba entre sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

-¡Claro que no, idiota! -Le dio un golpe en la nuca a Matt y lo miró.

-Auch... -Se quejó el pelirrojo, mientras se sobaba la zona donde le había golpeado Mello.

-Ser pansexual significa que alguien te puede gustar independientemente de su sexo.

-Oh... Ya veo... Yo soy bisexual. -Matt sonrió y Mello lo miró sorprendido.- Pero como he dicho, nunca me ha llegado a gustar alguien realmente... -Suspiró. De inmediato la sorpresa de Mello pasó, siendo reemplazada por un sentimiento que era de... ¿Tristeza? ¿Enojo? ...Realmente no sabía como describirlo, pero ahí estaba.

-Es extraño estar hablando sobre sexualidades, cambiemos de tema y... -Matt lo interrumpió.

-¿Entonces es un chico? -Preguntó.

Mello bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó levemente. Lo único que hizo fue asentir.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no quieres que nadie se entere... No es que sea malo, pero ya ves que buscan cualquier excusa para molestar. -Mello levantó la cabeza y fijó su vista en Matt. -¿Y es lindo? -Sonrió.

-Es un bastardo, idiota, hijo de puta, despistado. -Hizo una pausa y se quedó pensando un momento, ante la mirada sorprendida de Matt por la forma en la que describía a esa persona.- Pero... Lo amo. -Admitió, con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro que trataba de pasar desapercibida.

Un sentimiento extraño invadió a Matt. En el fondo su corazón decía a gritos que quisiera ser esa persona a la cuál Mello amaba, quería ser la única persona que le importara, aunque sonara egoísta. Pero después pensó que eso no era posible, a alguien tan genial y noble como Mello no podía gustarle alguien como él. ¿Y por qué pensaba en eso? Ni el mismo lo entendía, pero no le gustaba para nada el sentimiento que le provocaba, pues era como de tristeza mezclado con angustia, y tal vez incluso algo de celos.

El gamer estaba apunto de decir algo cuando su madre los llamó a comer.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la mesa, la madre de Matt había preparado carne perfectamente cosida en un "punto medio" ,acompañada de papas fritas y ensalada.

El padre de Matt aún no llegaba de el trabajo, siempre demoraba hasta las horas de la noche debido a su trabajo, por lo que no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Y tus padres? -Preguntó la madre de Matt. El pelirrojo al oír la pregunta, se tensó un poco. Sabía que a Mello no le gustaba hablar sobre eso, y que su madre le preguntara era incómodo.

-No tengo. -Respondió, bajando la cabeza levemente.

-Mamá... -Murmuró Matt, algo molesto.

-Lo siento, no sabía... -Se disculpó.

...

Había sido un día agotador para Mello. Primero el que casi se duerme en clases, sin contar que cuando no le daba tanto sueño se la pasaba pensando en que querría Alice. Después, ir con la pelinegra y hablar sobre Matt, se enteraba que lo quería ayudar y que pronto le diría un famoso "plan". Ir casi corriendo a la casa de Matt, hablar sobre cosas incómodas con su amigo, conocer a su madre, el que se le haya estado revolviendo el estómago todo el día a causa de todo lo que había pasado... Estaba realmente agotado.

Se tumbó sobre su cama, y casi al instante, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Les diré un secreto, lectoras (? Las quiero más a ustedes que a las lectoras de otras páginas... A pesar de que tengo menos reviews, en las otras págs siempre son diferentes, nunca comentan las mismas ;w; es como que leen un capítulo dicen "ah si, está genial" y después se esfuman D: ustedes no, casi siempre comentan las mismas y eso me hace muy feliz ;w; **

**Espero haya quedado bien este capítulo... Si se dan cuenta, está como que más relajado... Después de tantas complicaciones con el revoltijo de sentimientos que Mello no entendía XD **

**Aviso~ el próximo fin de semana iré de viaje :'D pero no me maten D: CREO que igual publicaré, el problema es que no se que día... Puede que publique el viernes, sábado o domingo... No tengo ni idea, porque no se si escribiré en el camino de ida, o cuando esté ahí.. O de regreso... Así que no me maten, yo avisé (?**

**¿Reviews? ¡EL BOTÓN NO MUERDE! D: **


	6. El plan, celos y provocaciones

Hola :'D lo siento por publicar un día tarde, ayer llegué demasiado cansada del viaje, además no contaba con que ibámos a ir a una fiesta regresando ;_;

Bueno, tenía planeado como compensación publicar el viernes... Pero acabo de recordar que es mi clausura el jueves y tengo que ir a ensayar estos días por la mañana D: si lo tengo listo para el viernes lo publico, si no el sábado sin falta.

**ADVERTENCIA: Lalala... :v aunque no es mucho... Hay algo ewe... Muchas ya esperan algo de "acción" (pervertidas...) ,pero como falta para el lemmon, pues se me ocurrió esto XD **

* * *

...

Se encontraba gimiendo, sentía como alguien entraba y salía de su interior, embistiéndolo cada vez más fuertemente y al igual que él, trataba de que sus gemidos ahogados no se notaran.

-Mello... -Esa voz que conocía la perfección se hallaba murmurando su nombre con dificultad, mientras los gemidos de placer aumentaban y su caderas se movían al mismo ritmo, sintiéndose ambos en el mismísimo cielo.

Mello tenía los labios entreabiertos, como si esperase un beso, que no tardó en llegar. Sintió como unos cabellos rojos rozaban su cara, y labios se adueñaban de los suyos besándolo con lujuria y pasión, a la vez que sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sí.

-Ngh... -Sintió como pronto llegaría al final, no aguantaría demasiado tiempo de esa manera, parecía que el pelirrojo disfrutaba verlo de esa manera tan vulnerable. El chico fue bajando sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello, uno de sus puntos más sensibles. Le sonrió con malicia antes de comenzar a besarle, dejándole unas cuantas marcas rojas bastante visibles para la vista de cualquiera.

Ambos dieron un último gemido al unísono antes de que un líquido blanco cayera sobre ambos cuerpos, ensuciándoles el abdomen. Sin importar mucho eso, Matt se dejó caer agotado sobre el cuerpo agitado de Mello y lo abrazó.

...

Mello despertó de un brinco, se sentó casi al instante sobre la cama con la respiración agitada, jadeando y unos cuantos cabellos pegados a la frente a causa de la leve capa de sudor que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

-Mierda... -Maldijo, al darse cuenta que un bulto le incomodaba en su entrepierna. Se levantó de su cama, y cuando quitó la cobija para tender la cama, se encontró con un líquido blanco-transparente, aparentemente a causa de su sueño.

Volvió a maldecir entre dientes con cada mala palabra que conocía, ahora tendría que lavar las sábanas... Además, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que soñó, ¿Por qué su mente lo torturaba? Esa clase de sueños con Matt no era normal... Aparentemente no solo estaba enamorado, si no que lo deseaba, deseaba esos labios carnosos y esa piel que parecía tan suave y... ¿A quién engañaba? No podía negarlo, era verdad. ¿Qué otra cosa faltaba? ¡Encima Matt fue el activo! ¡Él no era pasivo! Por lo menos hubiera querido poder controlar su sueño para que él fuera el que...

Aguardó un momento, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿¡En qué cosas pensaba!? Era un adolesente, sus hormonas se adueñaron temporalmente de su mente haciendo que pensara ese tipo de cosas, que a decir verdad, nunca llegó a pensar hasta entonces.

"Lo que me provoca ese maldito idiota..." pensó, refiriéndose al gamer.

Bajó su vista hasta el pantalón negro de su pijama. Todavía tenía ese molesto bulto. Suspiró con molestia y observó el reloj. Eran las 6:30 a.m. Todavía tenía tiempo para arreglar "ese" problema. ¡Pero se negaba a tocarse pensando en Matt! No podía ser tan morboso, así que tendría que darse una ducha con agua fría, aún con el clima helado que hacía afuera.

Sin más que hacer, se metió a la ducha, dejando que el agua helada cayera sobre su cuerpo. Estornudó, sintiendo como si se fuera a congelar ahí mismo.

...

Después de aproximadamente 10 minutos, salió del baño con una toalla puesta en la cintura, temblando de frío, se dirigió al armario para buscar su ropa.

Estornudó de nuevo, y maldiciendo, se cambió de mala gana. Se puso un chaleco de cuero que lo pudiera abrigar bien, pues esos meses del año eran de los más fríos que había. Tomó su mochila y bajó por las angostas escaleras hasta su pequeña cocina.

Abrió su mediano refrigerador y sacó unos cuantos chocolates que, seguido, se los metió al bolsillo del chaleco. Como tenía aún algo de tiempo, sacó una cajita con leche con chocolate y se la tomó con calma, tratando de despejar su mente de cualquier cosa.

Pero no pudo, era casi imposible que dejara de pensar en su amigo pelirrojo, y ahora que Alice le había dicho que lo ayudaría, no sabía que hacer. Las mujeres solían saber acerca de esas cosas, pero esto era diferente, siendo que es más complicado por el hecho que ambos son hombres.

Nunca pensó que se llegaría a enamorar de alguien, ni menos de un chico, pensaba que estaba destinado a estar siempre solo. A pesar de que tenía a miles de chicas rodeándolo y dispuestas a lo que sea, él así se sentía, solo. Eso solo cambió cuando comenzó a juntarse con Matt, por primera vez, sintió que realmente alguien lo aceptaba por como la persona que realmente era. Su amigo siempre lo miraba con los mismos ojos fuera como fuera, dispuesto a ayudarlo en las buenas y en las malas, definitivamente sabía que podía confiar en él para lo que fuera. Es por eso que su miedo era tan grande.

¿Qué si le decía y lo rechazaba? Aunque le dijera que podían seguir siendo amigos, claramente no sería lo mismo, y probablemente ambos se sentirían incómodos, al punto de irse alejando poco a poco hasta no hablarse más. Y entonces volvería a estar solo... Sabía que no era posible que lo dejara de amar de un día para otro, y esa era otra cosa que lo atormentaba. ¿Qué si nunca era capas de olvidarlo si este lo rechazaba?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y una incómoda sensación en su estómago.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos negativos, ni siquiera sabía los sentimientos del gamer hacia él, y ya comenzaba a imaginarse solo cosas negativas. Tenía que concentrarse a lo que pasaba en ese momento. En el presente.

Tiró la caja de leche vacía al bote de basura y se dirigió rumbo a la escuela con paso firme, con la mochila en un hombro.

Sus días se alargaban cuando no veía a Matt, cada cosa que veía le recordaba al pelirrojo, por más que quisiera evitarlo, no podía. Un misterio que lo atrapaba sin querer, la mirada esmeralda de su amigo tenía una cosa diferente a la de los demás, transmitiéndole paz y algo que cada día lo atrapaba más y más. Ese gamer despistado se había convertido definitivamente en una parte demasiado importante para él, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir todo eso.

Una vez llegó a la escuela, dio gracias que Matt aún no había llegado, no sabía como lo miraría después de su extraño sueño. Suspiro, sentándose en su asiento y cerrando los ojos un momento antes de que comenzaran las clases.

...

Matt entró a paso perezoso al salón de clases, encontrándose con la imagen de Mello dormido sobre su mesabanco, con unas cuantas chicas a su alrededor tomándole fotos. "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Solo porque está dormido le toman fotos? Que molestas." pensaba el gamer con irritación, mientras rodaba los ojos e iba hacia donde estaban aquellas chicas rodeando el asiento de su amigo mientras le seguían tomando algunas fotos.

El pelirrojo, por primera vez y sin razón alguna, les lanzó una mirada fulminante bastante intimidadora, que logró que las chicas se apartaran. Una vez se alejaron murmurando cosas y observando las fotos que habían tomado, Matt miró a Mello con detenimiento.

Verdaderamente parecía otra persona, totalmente tranquilo con esa cara de facciones casi angelicales, que no parecía la misma persona cuya ira no podía controlar la mayoría de las veces. Su respiración era calmada y tranquila, el gamer por un momento se olvidó que debía despertarlo, en cambio, se quedó observando a su amigo.

Su nariz, sus ojos que en ese momento se encontraban cerrados, dejando ver sus pestañas, su cabello rubio hasta los hombros que caía en su cara tapándole un poco, sus labios... Esos labios carnosos y de color carmín que se encontraban entreabiertos y parecían tan suaves y cálidos que a Matt le asaltaron unas ganas terribles de besarlo.

¿¡En qué pensaba!? ¡Los amigos no se besan nada más porque sí! Suspiró inconscientemente con tristeza. ¿Realmente veía a Mello solo cómo un amigo? Claramente era algo más, pero no sabía qué, solo que ese sentimiento ahí estaba, esperando ser descubierto.

Es increíble lo drasticamente que pueden cambiar las cosas. Si no hubiera decidido ir a esa librería aquel día y elegir ese libro tan famoso, ¿Se hubiera hecho amigo de Mello?

Antes, cuando según él odiaba al rubio, siempre se le quedaba viendo durante las clases y a veces en el receso. Una curiosidad lo invadía, como si quisiera saber más acerca de él, pero no se atrevería ni a admitirselo a si mismo. Mientras que por otra parte, Mello lo observaba a él. Cuando el gamer no se daba cuenta, se le quedaba viendo, con ojos llenos de curiosidad, con un deseo inexplicable de acercarse a ese pelirrojo distraído que nunca se daba cuenta cuando se quedaba mirando perdidamente, pero siempre sonreía pasara lo que pasara. Parecía una gran persona, pero sabía que el otro lo odiaba, y era demasiado orgulloso para hablarle por sí mismo y entablar una conversación, es por eso que aprovechó ese momento que casualmente se tropezó con Matt para hablar con él, con la excusa del libro, aunque eso no significa que no le gustara leer, todo lo contrario, por lo que era la excusa perfecta.

Y así, con el paso de unas cuantas semanas, se habían acercado ya bastante, disfrutando de la compañía del otro en secreto, como si entre ambos se complementaran.

Matt recordó una pequeña frase que le contó su madre cuando tenía aproximadamente 5 años. "El hilo rojo conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse a pesar del tiempo, el lugar, y las circunstancias." Entonces se preguntó, ¿Había un hilo rojo que unía a Mello y a él? Y de ser así, ¿Su hilo era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir a cualquier suceso del futuro? ¿Qué clase de hilo era?

-Matt. -Near se acercó y llamó al pelirrojo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Te ves extraño. -Dijo el albino observando el rubor de Matt en sus mejillas.

El gamer se sobresaltó un poco, Near había llegado justo cuando se había quedado observando a Mello perdidamente.

-¿Ha? -Volteó su cabeza hacia donde estaba Near y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. -No, no es nada... -Se sobó la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a Mello de reojo.

-Creo que deberías despertar a Mello, el maestro de biología no debe de tardar en llegar. -Dijo Near con indiferencia, enrollándose un mechón de cabello en el dedo.

-Ah... Tienes razón... -Matt se volteó hacia Mello nuevamente, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, fue acercando su mano hacia la cabeza de su amigo, y en vez de despertarlo, le acarició con delicadeza su cabellera suave y rubia.

Alice observó esa escena desde el marco de la puerta, y sonriendo, alcanzó a tomar una linda foto con su celular. Ya molestaría a Mello más tarde con ella.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pensaba el gamer, apartando su mano y suspirando con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tomó algo de valor y movió un poco del hombro a su amigo.

-Mello... -Lo llamó- El profesor no tarda en llegar... -Siguió moviéndolo de la manera menos brusca posible hasta que sintió como Mello iba levantando la cabeza de a poco.

Near seguía parado detrás de Matt. Observaba con algo de molestia a ambos, aunque tratara de demostrar indiferencia, mientras Alice seguía sonriendo. Mello se talló los ojos con ambas manos mientras el pelirrojo lo observaba con ternura.

Matt aún tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Mello. El pelirrojo se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de ello, y apartó rápidamente su mano. Mello también se sonrojó cuando lo vio.

-Ah... Yo... -Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Matt antes de que llegara el profesor y tuviera que irse a su asiento, Mello solo suspiró.

-Haremos un repaso en parejas, ya las tengo armadas, cuando diga los nombres les daré una hoja y podrán contestarla en el patio si así lo desean. -Dijo el profesor, a lo que los demás atinaron a contestar solo con un "Sí" desinteresado.- Mello y Alice. -Alice sonrió y se levantó de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Mello, quien la miró arqueando una ceja y seguido tomó la hoja. - Near y Matt. -Mello abrió los ojos como platos. ¿¡Por qué ponían a Matt con esa molesta pelusa blanca!? El albino y Matt, quien le sonreía, se levantaron y tomaron la hoja.

-¿Vamos afuera? -Preguntó Alice, esbozando una sonrisa, estando consciente de los celos que le daban a Mello al ver a Matt con Near.

-Ah.. Sí, claro. -Contestó el rubio, mirando de reojo a su amigo y a Near, que ya salían hacia al patio.

Ambas parejas de trabajo se sentaron en la misma parte del patio, aunque a una distancia prudente.

Mello no dejaba de mirara a Near. ¿¡Por qué se ponía celoso de esa bola de pelos!? Se suponía que él debía de darle celos a Matt, ¡No al revés! Sin embargo, no sabía que Mattse encontraba en la misma situación que él.

Antes, cuando se llevaban "mal" siempre los ponían juntos en la trabajos, y ahora que se habían hecho amigos, nunca los ponían juntos. "Al carajo la lógica de los profesores" pensó el pelirrojo, algo molesto por el hecho que Alice le sonreía demasiado a Mello, incluso más que a él. ¿Y si ocultaban algo? ¿Y si en realidad a Mello si le gustaba Alice? ¿Por qué la pelinegra era la única que sabía de la persona que le gustaba a Mello? ¿Y si salían en secreto?

Sin prestar atención a la hoja de repaso que Near se encontraba resolviendo él solo a gran velocidad, su mente fue imaginando posibles escenarios, sin darse cuenta de los celos que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras tanto, Mello no dejaba de pensar en el que a Near posiblemente le gustara Matt. El albino nunca fue muy sociable, pero a Matt si le hablaba. Mientras pensaba, Near volteó a verlo, y le dedicó una sonrisa de burla. Así es, de burla. Mello, atónito, miró a Alice.

-¿¡Has visto eso!? -le preguntó.

-¿Ver qué? -Contesto Alice, arqueando una ceja. -¿Te refieres a Near? Sí, sí lo vi.

-¡Se burló de mi! -Espetó Mello.

-Sabes, comienzo a creer que a Near le gusta Matt. Mientras tú dormías, pude ver como él los miraba con molestia cuando Matt te acarició el cabello y se te quedó viendo como si estuviera hipnotisado.

-Espera, ¿Qué Matt hizo qué? -Mello se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Mira. -Alice sacó su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo, y le enseñó a Mello la foto que le tomó a Matt cuando se encontraba acariciándole el cabello.

-¡Pero que idiota es! -Dijo, sonrojándose violentamente con el ceño fruncido al ver la foto. Alice soltó unas cuantas carcajadas, con la mirada avergonzada y fulminante de Mello sobre ella.

Matt, desde el otro lado, alcanzó a ver como Mello se sonrojaba a sobremanera. ¿De qué estaría hablando con Alice para que se sonrojara así? Lo que el gamer no recordó, es que cuando Mello estaba con él se ponía aún más rojo.

-Matt. -Lo llamó Near.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa? -Contestó, volteando hacia Near, tratando de concntrar su mente en el trabajo, a pesar de que Near ya lo había contestado todo él solo. -Lo siento, hiciste todo tú solo. -Se disculpó, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No importa. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro. -Matt le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estás tan distraído últimamente? -Preguntó, sin rodeos.

-Yo... No lo sé... -Matt agachó la cabeza, poniéndose serio de repente. -Estoy raro, siento... Siento emociones que nunca había sentido antes y... -Matt no supo como continuar.

¿Estaba bien contarle todo aquello a Near? Era su amigo y le tenía confianza, pero tenía claro que al albino le gustaba, se lo confesó cuando estaban en primer año, pero lo rechazó, ya que solo lo veía como un buen amigo. No quería lastimarlo si le contaba hacerca de lo extraño que se sentía cerca de Mello. El rubio lo volvía loco, estaba causando algo en él que no podía describir ni explicar, siempre era toda una oleada de emociones, como una montaña rusa que subía y bajaba.

* * *

Después de clases, Mello y Matt se fueron juntos de regreso.

-¿Cómo te fue con Alice? -Preguntó Matt, tratando de ocultar su leve irritación y queriendo sonar indiferente.

-Bien. -Contestó.- Y a ti, ¿Cómo te fue con... Esa bola de pelos blanca? -Preguntó, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su ira.

-Bien. -Contestó Matt.

Mello sacó una barra de chocolate y bajó el envoltorio hasta la mitad. Se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a comerlo lenta y torturosamente, lamiendo desde la punta hasta donde llegaba el envoltorio plateado. Matt, al ver la "extraña" forma en la que comía chocolate su amigo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate. Sabía que no lo hacía a propósito... Pero esa forma de comer chocolate era tan...

-¿Qué vez? -Preguntó Mello.

-¡Nada! -Se apresuró a decir Matt. Mello lo miró extrañado, últimamente también Matt estaba bastante extraño, ¿Por qué sería?

El rubio siguió comiendo su chocolate de esa particular manera, metiéndoselo y sacándoselo de la boca, chupándolo hasta que se le derritiera en la boca y saboreando cada pedazo. Matt no pudo evitar seguir observándolo.

El gamer, llegó a un punto en el que sintió como un molesto bulto se formó en su pantalón. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho, con la cara ardiéndole completamente.

-Yo... Eh... ¡Me tengo que ir! -Matt salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. ¡Era su amigo, por dios! ¡No podía exitarse al verlo! ¡Además también era hombre!

Pero Mello... Mello era diferente... Era completamente una excepción... Claramente era demasiado especial para él, no lo podía llamar simplemente "amigo" ,no, era claramente algo más.

Suspiró y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa, tendría que bañarse con agua fría y además inventaría una excusa del por qué se salió corriendo.

* * *

Bien, ¡Acabé! De nuevo, lo siento por la demora y si está algo corto, pero el que sigue si será largo. Una pista... ¡Campamento! :'D

Bueno, vengo rápido, ya me llaman a comer y si no me quitan la PC, nos vemos D:


	7. Malentendidos, los sentimientos ocultos

**HOLAA, w Dios, creí que no terminaría esto a tiempo... Por fin... El capítulo que muchas esperaban... (? (no, no hay lemmon todavía, pervertidas XD) **

**Advertencias: Bastante drama XD**

* * *

Era un día soleado aunque igualmente frío, era de esos meses fríos pero despejados, no había señal alguna de lluvia, a pesar de que era temporada. El sol ya se colaba por la ventana que había en la habitación de Matt, quien dormía plácidamente sin preocupaciones. Había pasado un tiempo desde que salió corriendo para que Mello no notara su "problema" al verlo comer chocolate, lo peor del caso para él, había sido que inventó la peor de las excusas. Le había dicho que había olvidado algo en la estufa desde esa mañana, pero por lógica, Mello no le creyó. Ya se habría quemado la casa de ser así, o por lo menos la cocina.

El despertador sonó, eran las 8:00 A.M. Matt lo apagó con molestia, y se levantó poco a poco con pereza de la cama. Bostezó y estiró los brazos, por suerte ese día no iría a clases pero... Había algo más que tenía que hacer... Solo que no lograba recordar que era.

Cuando logró despabilarse un poco más, observó la mochila junto a la casa de acampar que tenía junto a su cama, y entonces recordó. ¡Tenía que ir a un campamento que organizó la escuela!

Abrió los ojos como platos al recordar que acordaron llegar desde las 7 de la mañana para desayunar ahí y comenzar con las actividades desde temprano, además que le había tocado con Mello... El rubio seguramente lo regañaría por llegar tarde.

Se cambió de la forma más rápida que pudo y salió de su casa corriendo con las cosas que llevarías en sin siquiera avisarle a su madre que ya se iba, si no se apresuraba Mello se enfadaría con él, más aún porque le había tocado llevar la casa de campaña y se suponía que la armarían temprano para ya dejarla lista.

* * *

Llegó jadeando por el cansancio producido, con la mirada fulminante de Mello sobré él, todos ya se encontraban desayunando y con las casas de campar armadas, Mello era el único que no estaba con el resto, probablemente esperando a Matt.

-Al fin llegas, idiota. -Dijo Mello, con molestia. Sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo, le quitó el envoltorio fácilmente y le dio un mordisco brusco.- ¿De nuevo olvidaste algo en la cocina y esta vez si se quemó tu casa? -Preguntó Mello, en forma de burla.

-Pues lo siento, "princesa". Me quedé hasta tarde hablando con "alguien" en internet. -Matt sonrió de lado mirando a su amigo, quien se sonrojó leve y fugazmente.

-Eso significa que dormimos lo mismo, pero yo si llegué temprano a pesar de eso, no te quejes. -El rubio le arrebató la casa de acampar para comenzar a armarla.

Y era cierto, ambos se habían quedado hablando por internet hasta altas horas de la noche, hablando sobre cosas nada importante, pero que siempre les sacaban una sonrisa. Si no fuera porque comenzó a llover, ninguno hubiera dormido solo para quedarse.

-¿Cómo mierda se arma esto? -Preguntó Mello con molestia, intentando unir las varillas, sin mucho éxito.

-No lo sé...

-¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes!? ¡Es tuya! -Exclamó, irritado.

Después de intentar aproximadamente por 15 minutos, se rindieron.

-¡No hay forma, esta mierda no sirve! -Mello pateó su intento de armarla, una varilla se encontraba salida de su lugar, y las otras demasiado apretadas, como si fueran a echar abajo todo, incluso uno de sus profesores que iban para "vigilar" observaba con ganas de reírse su patético intento de armarla. -Tsk... -Matt miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa como Mello seguía pateando la casita, hasta que una de las varillas flojas se salió de su lugar, dándole a Mello en la muñeca, causándole una herida de la que pronto comenzó a brotar sangre.

-¡Mello! -Matt rápidamente fue hacia donde estaba su amigo, y al observar como salía la sangre, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-¡Mierda! -Se quejó Mello, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Se tomó con la otra mano su muñeca para evitar que saliera aún más sangre,

mientras el pelirrojo fue por un botiquín de emergencias, que de suerte traía.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Matt, comenzando a vendarle la muñeca a Mello.

-No es nada. -El rubio solo se dejó vendar, pero se sentía ridículo. De niño, siempre cuando se cortaba o algo por el estilo, siempre era él el que se curaba las heridas, de no muy buena forma. Matt era la primera persona que se preocupaba y lo ayudaba, y eso le causaba un sentimiento que no sabía como describir, solo decía que era "extraño". Agachó levemente su cabeza y se ruborizó, al sentir su cara arder, no hizo más que enojarse, se sentía patético, realmente parecía una maldita colegiala enamorada, lo peor del caso, es que no podía evitarlo.

-Me alegro que no sea nada grave... -Murmuro Matt, terminando de vendarle la herida a su amigo. Mello se observó la muñeca, estaba perfectamente bien vendada, demasiado en comparación de los trapos que él se ponía cuando pasaba algo así.

-Idiota. -El rubio alzó la cabeza, tratando de seguir viéndose firme como siempre, sin demasiado éxito, pues seguía sonrojado, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Matt, el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja y siguió observando a su amigo.

Alice, que recién había terminado de desayunar, se acercó hacia los dos chicos, observando con ganas de reírse su casa de acampar. Ella los había puesto a propósito juntos, era una buena oportunidad para que Mello intentara confesárselo a Matt.

-Ehh, chicos... ¿Necesitan ayuda? -Preguntó, a lo que solo asintieron con cansancio, al parecer, ambos estaban hartos. -Miren, esto va aquí y después se pone aquí...

Alice terminó de armarla en solo 5 minutos, Mello y Matt observaron incrédulos lo que veían.

¡Era demasiado pequeña! En comparación con las demás, esa más bien parecía una casita individual. Pero... Eso significaba que tendrían que dormir muy juntos... Por la mente de ambos adolescentes pasaron cosas no muy sanas a las que rápidamente se sonrojaron, y Alice, al estar junto a ellos, claramente lo notó.

-¿Por qué no entran para probar que si caben...? -La pelinegra sonrió, sin embargo al intuir lo que pensaban, tenía que aguantar las ganas de reírse.

-Ehh.. Sí... -Balbuceó Matt.

Mello sonrió con picaría mientras ambos entraban, y una vez adentro... Bueno... Por lo menos no hacía tanto frío. De no ser porque estaban volteados, seguramente se sonrojarían por la cercanía.

-Es algo incómodo... -Dijo Matt, tratando de hacer movimientos estratégicos para ponerse en posición como si fuera a dormir.

-Es tú culpa por traer esto. -Mello lo imitó, hasta que ambos quedaron viendo hacia el techo de la pequeña casita.

-Pues lo siento, "princesa" ,pero no tenía otra. -Matt volteó su cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaba Mello.

-¡No me digas así, maldita sea! ¡Además... -Mello también volteó su cabeza, encontrándose con la cara de su amigo a escasos milímetros.

Ambos de sonrojaron al observar la cercanía, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos que les parecieron eternos, segundos en los que a Mello le dieron ganas de besar a su amigo. Estaban tan malditamente cerca, que podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar, ¿Cómo no tener deseos de besar esos labios que parecían tan suaves? Pero no podía... No aún.

Mello se levantó y salió de la casita, no quería besar a Matt de un impulso. Matt lo siguió, suspirando. ¿Por qué se había sonrojado? Mello solo era su amigo... Y a pesar de que siempre se lo repetía, en el fondo sabía que sentía algo más.

* * *

Después de hacer diversas actividades, por fin empezaba a oscurecer. Habían hecho juegos como jalar la cuerda, encestar la canasta, carreras de costales y cosas por el estilo. Matt no quiso participar, en cambio, prefirió quedarse en una banca jugando videojuegos, o observando a Mello competir y como las chicas le gritaban para apoyarlo, el pelirrojo ya estaba aburrido, ¿Es qué no harían nada más interesante? Para su suerte, dentro de poco verían una película de terror y después sería la cena, por lo menos esperaba que la película fuera buena.

Por otra parte, no podía olvidar lo sucedido en la casa de campar, estaban tan cerca... Un poco más y podía haber probado esos labios que parecían tan tiernos y sueves... ¿En qué pensaba últimamente? Él era un chico, y Mello también, eso no podía pasar, no tenía lógica lo que estaba sintiendo, pero ahí estaba, aunque quisiera converserce a sí mismo de que no.

Pero... Había algo extraño ahí, ¿Por qué Mello se comportaba tan extraño últimamente? Esos sonrojos que invadían su cara solo cuando se encontraba con él, sus celos tan notorios, y ese comportamiento que no sabía como explicar. ¿Y si tal vez le gustaba a Mello...? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y un sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas, eso no podía ser. Mello era... Mello... No podía gustarle alguien tan patético como él, que solo se dedicaba a jugar videojuegos y a no hacer nada.

A pesar de que se negaba a creer eso, ¿Qué si tal vez si era así? La curiosidad lo carcomía, y en el fondo tenía un deseo inexplicable de que así fuera. Tenía que preguntarle a Mello, no podía seguir más tiempo con esa duda, definitivamente lo haría.

El llamado por altavoz de uno de los profesores lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ya era hora de ver la película. Se dirigió a la sala de multimedia, que era donde había un proyector, y era lo suficientemente grande para que todo el grupo pudiera entrar.

Mientras caminaba, buscó a Mello con la mirada, hasta que lo divisó a lo lejos, hablando con Alice.. La chica si le caía bien, ¿Entonces por qué ahora le irritaba? ¿De qué tanto hablarían? ¿No se suponía que él y Mello eran amigos? ¿Por qué no quería decirle?

Con esas preguntas rondando su mente y volteando hacia otra dirección, no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó. Parecía que todo sucedía en cámara lenta, Near caía al piso y Matt justo arriba de él, debido al impacto, los labios del pelirrojo chocaron con los del albino accidentalmente.

Near se sonrojó, tenía la cara ardiendo, a pesar de que sabía que eso solo fue un descuido del gamer, no podía evitar que la sangre se le fuera a las mejillas.

Desde otra esquina, Mello abrió los ojos como platos, observando incrédulo. Alice, al notar a que se debía la sorpresa del rubio, suspiró con pesadez, "Seguramente solo se cayeron y Mello malinterpretará las cosas..." pensaba.

Mello sintió como si mil agujas atravesaran su pecho, era la sensación más horrible que había sentido en su vida. Sin ánimos de seguir hablando con Alice, o de ir a ver una estúpida película, se marchó del lugar. Escuchó como la pelinegra lo llamaba, pero siguió andando sin hacerle caso. Fue hacia la cancha y se sentó en la parte más alta de unas gradas. Al estar al aire libre, se podía observar el cielo ya oscuro, lleno de estrellas.

Sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo, le quitó la envoltura y comenzó a comerlo. Sentía una sensación demasiado extraña, el estómago se le revolvía, tenía un nudo en la garganta y además la extraña necesidad de estar suspirando pesadamente a cada rato, como si el aire le faltara. Se sentía completamente patético, estaba enojado con Matt por esa razón tan estúpida... No tenía siquiera derecho a sentirse así, Matt podía hacer lo que quisiera, él ni tenía por qué opinar.

Por otro lado, Matt se levantó apresuradamente del suelo, alcanzando a ver cómo Mello lo observaba incrédulo, y después se marchaba del lugar. ¿Por qué reaccionó así?

-Near, sabes que esto solo fue un accidente, ¿Cierto? -Preguntó el gamer, sobándose la cabeza y observando a Near.

-Lo sé. -Contestó el albino con indiferencia, enrollándose un mechón de cabello en el dedo.

-Bien.. Me alegro que entiendas. -Matt sonrió forzadamente, no podía ocultar que le preocupaba Mello, su comportamiento ya era demasiado extraño, había llegado al límite, tenía que preguntarle ya.

Observó como Alice se acercaba a paso rápido hacia ellos, con expresión preocupada.

-Matt, creo que deberías ir con Mello. -Dijo, con clara preocupación en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué debería? No tiene razón para enojarse. -Exclamó Matt, arqueando una ceja, algo molesto. Estaba harto, Mello nunca le contaba nada, en cambio a Alice le decía todo, pero a él, que según era su amigo, no le quería explicar ni eso. Matt no se dio cuenta que descargaba sus celos hacia Alice en forma de enojo hacia Mello, aunque verdaderamente no lo estaba, quería hacerse creer a si mismo que así era.

-Near, ¿Puedes dejarme hablar con Matt a solas? -Preguntó la pelinegra, aún con preocupación.

-Está bien. -Dijo el albino, marchándose hacia su casa de acampar, pues no tenía ganas de ver esa película.

Una vez que Near se fue, Alice continuó.

-Sabes, mi confesión fue falsa, te veo como un buen amigo, pero nada más. -Admitió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Solo me usaste. -Matt estaba al límite de su paciencia. ¿Por qué Alice haría eso?

-Yo... No puedo decirte por qué... Pero... Tú lo descubrirás, solo... Ten algo de paciencia, todo a su tiempo... Solo trataba de ayudar a... -Alice decidió callar al observar la expresión enojada de Matt, nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

-¿Para ayudar a quién, Alice? ¡Suficiente tengo con el irritante comportamiento de Mello y que no me quiera decir ni una mierda! -Pateó con enojo la primera piedra con la que se encontró, y observó a Alice con ira.

-No quería que te enojaras... Deberías hablar con Mello, estoy segura que si vas con él y le preguntas si te dirá... -Dijo Alice, algo avergonzada. Tal vez la confesión falsa para darle celos a Mello no fue tan buena idea...

-¡Para que hablaré con él, si total no me dirá nada! -Pateó otra piedra y continuó hablando con enojo.- ¡Siempre lo supe! No debí involucrarme con él, yo tenía razón antes, solo es un idiota que juega con los demás... -Matt sabía que eso no era cierto, pero estaba tan molesto y a la vez celoso de Alice, que sus palabras simplemente salían, la situación lo había llevado a decir todo aquello, llegó a un punto que ya ni sabía con quién o qué estaba molesto, incluso él mismo se sintió un imbécil.

-No sabes lo que dices... Mello no es así... Él... -Alice agachó la cabeza con tristeza, Mello era su amigo, y le preocupaba lo que Matt estaba diciendo, aún más al saber los sentimientos del rubio hacia el gamer.

Matt abrió los ojos como platos, Mello se encontraba ahí, parado, detrás de Alice.

-Mello... Yo... -Matt se arrepintió inmediatamente de todo lo que dijo, ¿Por qué justo en ese momento le había dado ese impulso? ¡Era un estúpido! Alice volteó, y observó a Mello, que luchaba para tratar de verse firme.

-Cállate, creo que ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir. -Mello se dio media vuelta, y con paso firme, se fue del lugar.

-¿Y ahora qué harás, Matt? -Preguntó Alice, observando a Matt con algo de enojo, no se quería ni imaginar como se sentía Mello en ese momento.

-Yo... -Matt agachó la cabeza. -No se que dije... -Admitió, arrepentido.

-¿Todavía crees que no deberías hablar con Mello? -Preguntó, observando con preocupación la dirección en la que se había ido el rubio.

-Iré ya mismo. -Se sentía un idiota, tenía miedo de que Mello no lo perdonara, ¿¡Por qué había dicho todo aquello!? ¡Nada era verdad! -Gracias, Alice, y lo siento. -Matt le dedicó una sonrisa algo forzada a Alice, quién también sonrió tímidamente.

* * *

¿Por qué había ido con el pelirrojo? ...Claro, ya lo recordaba, había decidido confesarle todo lo que sentía... ¿Ahora que haría? Probablemente se quedaría solo de nuevo, sería la misma vieja rutina. No había explicación para todo lo que sentía, quería simplemente echarse a llorar como una niña a la que le acaban de quitar un juguete, pero se sentiría estúpido. Estaba aguantando con todas sus fuerzas no soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, hacía años que no lloraba, no quería hacerlo ahora. Suspiraba y suspiraba, ¿¡Por qué se había tenido de involucrar con Matt!? Más que nada, se sentía enojado con él mismo, gracias a sus estúpidos celos y actitud, había alejado a Matt.

Sintió como unos pasos se acercaban a él tímidamente, no quería voltear, no quería que fuera la persona que él creía... No... Si lo era se pondría a llorar ahí mismo... ¡Pero no podía! ¡Él no era así de débil!

-Mello. -Lo llamó esa voz que conocía como la palma de su mano, esa voz que había dicho todas esas cosas... -Realmente lo lamento... Yo... No quería decir esas cosas... -La voz de Matt sonaba como si se fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento, tenía un horrendo nudo en la garganta.

-¿Acaso no fue suficiente ya, Matt? -Dijo el rubio, volteándose en dirección al gamer, mirándolo fríamente.

-Nada de lo que dije era verdad... ¡Maldita sea, me siento horrible conmigo mismo! -Admitió Matt, escapándosele una lágrima rebelde que limpió rápidamente.

-¿Por qué decirlo si no es verdad? -Mello trataba de ser fuerte, quería perdonarlo ahí mismo, pero su maldito orgullo no se lo permitía.

-Estaba molesto con Alice, decir eso fue solo un impulso mío, pero... De verdad perdóname, sé que no lo merezco. -El pelirrojo agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Eres un idiota. -Mello sonrió de una forma que Matt nunca había visto antes.. Era.. ¿Tristeza? ¿Nostalgia?

-Estaba algo desesperado, tú no me contabas nada, en cambio, en cambio a Alice sí y.. Se supone que somos amigos... -Matt no supo como continuar.

-¿Quieres que te diga la razón? Pues aquí va. ¡Me molesta que te acerques tanto a Near, haces que me sonroje estúpidamente sin razón solo por verte sonreír! ¡Estás causando algo en mí que no se como explicar! ¡TE AMO Y NO LO ENTIENDES, MALDITA SEA! -Matt abrió los ojos como platos, ¿En verdad...? ¿Mello había dicho aquello...? Sintió sus mejillas arder y como si su corazón se fuera a salir, no sabía que hacer, estaba estático sin hacer ni decir nada.

Mello se levantó de la banca en la que estaba sentado, tomó a Matt bruscamente de la camiseta, y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Matt abrió los ojos aún más que antes y por su cara pasaron todo tipo de colores, desde rosa pálido hasta un rojo aún mas fuerte que su cabello, ¿De verdad eso estaba pasando...? Sintió algo que no sabía describir, totalmente distinto a cuando Alice lo besó, o cuando se cayó accidentalmente sobre Near, esa sensación era completamente diferente... Tenía ganas de quedarse así eternamente, sintiendo los cálidos y suaves labios de Mello.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Mello lo soltó, provocando que su amigo cayera al piso. Sin saber que hacer o decir, se fue del lugar casi corriendo, dejando a Matt completamente atónito, sonrojado y confundido. ¿Y ahora qué...?

* * *

Mello se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de multimedia donde todos se encontraban viendo la película, buscó con la mirada a Alice. En ese momento mandó a la mierda el orgullo, no sabía que hacer.

La divisó sentada con Alison, una de sus amigas. Para su suerte, esta lo alcanzó a ver, y Mello le hizo señas con las manos indicándole que viniera.

Alice le dijo algo a Alison y fue con Mello. Ambos se sentaron en una banca que estaba en un pasillo algo escondido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan rojo? -Preguntó Alice, arqueando una ceja.

-Yo.. Yo.. Le.. Le dije... Y después... Por un estúpido impulso lo besé... -Mello se cubrió su cara completamente roja con ambas manos, ya se imaginaba lo horriblemente estúpido que se veía de esa manera.

-¿¡Enserio!? -Exclamó Alice, emocionada. -¿Y qué pasó? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué te dijo? -Preguntó.

-Me fui de ahí después de eso, no alcanzó ni a reaccionar. Estúpidos impulsos.

-Ya no hay nada más por hacer, solo esperar a ver que dice o hace, tú ya hiciste tu parte. -Mello se quitó las manos de la cara y miró a Alice, que le sonreía.

-¡No quiero dormir ahí, maldita sea! Será incómodo después de lo que pasó. -Mello observó como el pelirrojo se aproximaba hacia ellos, e inmediatamente se sonrojó.

Cuando Matt pasó por donde estaban ambos, se quedó observando a Mello unos segundos, con la cara totalmente roja, al igual que la de Mello. Alice solo sonrió.

* * *

La película terminó y todos se pusieron alrededor de una fogata que habían hecho los profesores, asando bombones, salchichas y cenando hamburguesas.

Matt decidió irse a la casita de campar para intentar dormir, mientras que Mello parecía que estaba en las nubes, varias chicas le hablaban a la vez, y él solo asentía de vez en cuando y respondía cosas como "Sí..." ó "Ahá..." a la única que le prestaba algo de atención, era a Alice, de las chicas, era la única que se podía decir que le agradaba.

Cuando se pusieron a contar cuentos de terror, decidió irse, no quería tener que estar oyendo esas historias, prefería quedarse en silencio, pensando y meditando.

Se sentó fuera de la casita que compartiría con Matt, y se dedicó a observar el cielo. ¿Ahora que haría? ¿Qué le diría Matt? ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Ese día pasaron demasiadas cosas de todo tipo... Observó la venda en su muñeca, y recordó cuando Matt le vendó. Inconscientemente se sonrojó levemente.

-¿No vas... a dormir? -Preguntó Matt, sacando a Mello de sus pensamientos. Al ver que su amigo no respondería, suspiró, y con resignación, trató de dormir, sin mucho éxito.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, ahora estaba más que seguro que Mello no era un simple amigo para él, sino mucho más, ¿Pero qué era? ...Quería volver a sentir esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos y... ¿Qué pensaba? A pesar de que se acomodó de todas las posiciones que se le ocurrieron para tratar de quedarse dormido, no pudo.

Mello seguía observando el cielo, trataría de evitar a Matt lo más que pudiera, no quería tocar "ese" tema.

Ninguno de los dos durmió bien esa noche, se quedaron hundidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que sin darse cuenta, el sol fue saliendo de a poco.

* * *

**Me salieron 3711 palabras! Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, y casi todo lo escribí hoy mismo, por eso creía que no acabaría, de hecho me tengo que ir en una hora, así que apenitas y alcancé XD ayer iba a desvelarme escribiendo, pero... Mientras pensaba que poner en una parte, me quedé dormida ._. Cuando desperté me asusté, no supe ni cuando me dormí D: **

**En fin... ¡Al fin un puto beso! En capítulo que sigue será condenadamente tierno sin ser empalagoso, ya quiero escribirlo asdlkasdlk :3 **

**¿Reviews? Recuerden que el botón no muerde.. Nos vemos :'D como ya se habrán dado cuenta, publico cada fin de semana, así que.. Hasta el viernes o el sábado : D **

**Agradecimientos a todas las que dejan review, no saben como animan~ **


	8. Temblando, un Sábado 2 de marzo

**Hola c: bien... Las que han seguido mi fic desde hace ya tiempo, se extrañarán de que haya publicado 2 capítulos casi seguidos... ¿La razón? Creo haberles mencionado que tenía muchas ganas de llegar ya a este capítulo, y pues... Aquí está xD es como 2x1 (? Por lo que no sé cuando actualice, la verdad XD creo que el miércoles que viene, más o menos... Bueno, dije que sería "tierno pero no empalagoso" PEROOO, echénle la culpa a Holic (? (escritora jodidamente genial y que admiro mucho asdasdsad) ella me pegó una canción melosa que venía en un fic suyo, y escribí esta cosa escuchándola... Por si alguien quiere oirla, se llama "true colors" ****y es más recomendable la versión de Eva Cassisy c: **

**Bueno... ¡A empalagarse se ha dicho! (? **

* * *

Mello se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, totalmente cansado y sin saber qué hacer. Había estado ignorando a su amigo pelirrojo olímpicamente desde lo sucedido en el campamento, simplemente su grandísimo orgullo y algo parecido al temor de ser rechazado, no le permitía ni siquiera mirarlo. Pero ya no podía más con eso, estaba harto, se sentiría un cobarde si no trataba de por lo menos arreglar las cosas, tampoco podía quedarse sentado sin hacer ningún movimiento, tenía que aclarar las cosas y saber qué pensaba Matt, además, el chico podría hartarse de que lo ignorara, hasta llegar al punto de verdaderamente colmar su paciencia y enojarse. Por otra parte, hacía caso omiso a la gran confusión que se había armado su amigo durante esos días.

Suspiró pesadamente, levantándose de su cama, decidido a por fin actuar. Observó el calendario, sábado 2 de marzo... Era un día bastante helado, había estado lloviendo durante todo el día, sin embargo, le dio poca importancia.

Sacó de su armario una chaqueta de cuero con manga larga con una capucha peluda de los bordes, y tomó un paraguas, decidido que con eso era más que suficiente. Sin más rodeos, bajó las escaleras y una vez de asegurar la puerta de su departamento con llave, se dirigió a la casa de su amigo, rezando por que se encontrara ahí, aunque era lo más probable. Mientras caminaba, constantemente frotaba sus manos o trataba de calentarlas con suspiros, en busca de algo de calor.

Matt apenas y había tocado su comida ese día, no se encontraba de los mejores ánimos que se pudiera decir... Últimamente estaba algo decaído, y para su mala suerte, tanto como sus padres como Alice lo habían notado. Para su mala suerte, no podía hablar con ninguno. ¿Qué le diría a sus padres? "Oh, es que resulta que mi mejor amigo se me acaba de confesar y no puedo entender que siento, además que cuando trato de hablarle me ignora. Que buena manera de explicarlo... Que listo, Matt" pensaba, con sarcasmo. Mientras que a Alice, no podía decirle ni siquiera "hola" ,pues a cierto rubio se le había dado por hablar bastante con ella, además de ignorarlo. "¿Qué puede ser mejor...?" pensaba, sarcásticamente.

Frotó sus manos, tratando de calmar un poco el frío que tenía. De repente, cruzó por su menta la idea de que tal vez Mello seguía molesto con él por lo que había dicho. Pero ya se había disculpado... ¿Qué más quería que hiciera? Aunque en parte debía admitir que Mello tenía razón en enojarse, tampoco lo disculparía así porque sí.

Recuerdos pasaron por su mente, el beso con Alice... El accidente roce de labios que tuvo con Near... Y luego, el brusco y fugaz beso que le había plantado Mello. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la sangre se le vino a las mejillas, sintiendo de inmediato su cara arder. Además de esas veces que estuvieron tan cerca... Cómo en la casa de acampar que podía sentir la respiración del rubio chocar con la suya, o cuando lo abrazó al notar que su nota era mayor a la de Near... ¿Por qué se había arriesgado tanto esa vez...? En todo momento fue consciente de que era arriesgado, podían incluso haberlo expulsado, pero poco le importaba. Si le decía que se tirara de un puente, lo haría, incluso si le pedía un pedazo de luna, estaba dispuesto a quién sabe cómo, conseguirlo, con tal de verlo feliz.

¿Por qué hacía eso? Y demonios, cuantas ganas tenía de besarlo de nuevo... Sentir su respiración agitada chocando contra la suya propia, abrazarlo... Sólo habían pasado unos cuantos días, y ya lo extrañaba. Quería volver a verlo hablarle, aunque fuera para decirle que se alejara y nunca volviera.

Al demonio las explicaciones lógicas, estaba harto, le gustaba Mello. Ya, lo admitía. Pero, ¿De qué forma...? No podía más, se estaba volviendo completamente loco por culpa de su amigo. A pesar de que siempre consideró la posibilidad de que tal vez le gustara el rubio, siempre terminaba intentando negarlo. Pero al diablo, estaba cansado, ya ni él mismo se creía cuando negaba que le gustaba.

¿Qué haría...? Tenía tantas ganas de verle, hablarle, aclarar las cosas, decirle que le gustaba, besarle... Sus mejillas seguían con ese tono carmín que se volvía cada vez más constante. ¿La razón? Pues era simple, Mello...

Observó por su ventana el cielo nublado y la lluvia que caía, tratando de distraer sus pensamientos, pues era casi improbable que pudiera ver a Mello sin que este le ignorara. De un momento a otro, su momento de distracción se vio fallido cuando divisó afuera de su casa esa cabellera rubia tan inconfundible y... "Oh mierda, ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Por qué viene?" Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más fuerte, y su respiración se volvía dificultosa.

La madre del pelirrojo, Angie, salió de la casa rápidamente con un paraguas para abrirle la reja rápidamente a Mello, Matt no podía hacer nada, simplemente se dedicó a observar, sin poderse creer lo que veía.

-¿Tú eres Mello, cierto? ¡Pasa, está lloviendo demasiado como para que estés afuera solo con eso! -Dijo con gentileza la mujer.

-No importa, lamento llegar nada más así. ¿Está Matt? -Preguntó Mello, tratando de sonar amable, y dejando el paraguas recargado sobre una pared.

-En su habitación, pasa. Seguramente le caerá bien tu visita, últimamente lo veo algo decaído. -Comentó la pelirroja, con preocupación.

Mello asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, arqueando una ceja, ¿Por qué Matt estaba "decaído"? ¿Acaso era porque lo había estado ignorando...? No debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, por lo que era mejor preguntarle directamente, por eso se encontraba ahí en ese momento, ¿O no?

Suspiró, y tomando algo de valor, tocó la puerta con los nudillos, esperando al pelirrojo, quien no tardó demasiado en abrir.

-¿Q-que ha-haces aquí? -Matt trató de decir algo coherente y sin tartamudear, sin embargo, eso fue lo único que sus labios pudieron articular. Se movió del marco de la puerta para dejar que Mello pasara, y de suerte no cayó al piso ahí mismo.

-Vine a aclarar algunas... cosas. -Totalmente decidido, Mello entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Yo... M-mello... Quería decirte q-que.. -Ni bien Matt terminó de hablar, su amigo lo interrumpió.

-Déjame hablar. -No quería sonar tan frío, pero parecía que pensaba una cosa y hacía otra. Un escalofrío recorrió a Matt, ¿Y qué tal si ahora decía que todo fue una confusión y en realidad no le gustaba para nada? La simple idea lo atemorizó un poco, se sentía un idiota por no haber hecho nada cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Matt se sentó en en suelo, y observó cómo Mello lo seguía, para después sentarse junto a él. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente, mientras que por unos instantes se quedaron viendo fijamente los ojos del otro.

-Todo lo que dije... Es verdad, ¿Sabes? No fue solo un impulso. -Aclaró Mello, con sus mejillas levemente rojas, y la mirada completamente decidida.- Seré directo -Tomó aire y prosiguió- ¿Qué es... Lo que sientes tú? -Matt se sonrojó de forma violenta al escuchar la pregunta de Mello.

-Y-yo... E-es qué... Me haces sentir... Cosas demasiado complicadas, que nunca había sentido antes... Y... -Matt notó como, a pesar del frío que hacía, las manos comenzaron a sudarle, además de que había comenzado a temblar, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Mello, debido a la cercanía.

-Hey... Tranquilo... Yo... Tampoco quería que te pusieras así.. -Mello tomó ambas manos de Matt, tratando de tranquilizarlo, a lo que su amigo se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. "¿Qué debería de hacer ahora?" Pensaba Mello.

¿Por qué Matt se comportaba así justo en ese momento? Incluso ya había admitido que le gustaba Mello, ¿Entonces por qué no podía armarse de valor para decírselo?

De repente, se observó una luz fugazmente, para después escucharse un estruendoso trueno, que sobresaltó a Matt, y por instinto, abrazó a Mello.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los rayos? -Preguntó Mello de manera burlona, tratando de deshacer la atmósfera algo tensa que se había formado.

-Sí... -Murmuró Matt, de una manera apenas audible, sorprendiendo a Mello.

-Idiota... -Mello solo se dejó abrazar, si fuera alguna otra persona la hubiera mandado al demonio, pero no era un simple persona... Era Matt...

-Lo siento... -Una vez que el susto de Matt pasó, deshizo el abrazo, tratando de guardar distancia.

-Matt. -Lo llamó Mello, y al observar como su amigo se alejaba un poco, se acercó más a él, tratando de poco a poco, acortar la distancia.

Matt se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer, Mello se estaba acercando poco a poco a él, acortando los centímetros que separaban sus labios, esos labios que tenía tantas ansias de volver a probar...

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero el pelirrojo al igual que su amigo, ya se encontraba acercándose poco a poco, tratando de acortar esa distancia, para por fin poder sentir el tan anhelado contacto con esos finos labios.

"También se está acercando... ¿Eso significa que también quiere...?" Pensaba el rubio.

Se encontraban ya demasiado cerca, eran tan sólo unos cuantos milímetros los que los separaban, sus agitadas e irregulares respiraciones chocaban entre sí, haciendo que ansiaran aún más el contacto, mientras en sus rostros se notaría a distancia el rojo de sus mejillas. "Solo un poco más..." pensó Matt.

Cuando estaban ya apunto de que sus labios se unieran, algo hizo retroceder al rubio.

-Tu madre... Podría vernos y... No, no lo creo... -Suspiró, mientras Matt se alejó un poco, para poder observar bien sus ojos.

-No vendrá. -Fue Matt el que esta vez, buscó nuevamente los labios de Mello, a quien poco le importó lo que acababa de decir, e imitó a Matt.

Una vez más, estuvieron tan cerca, a escasos milímetros, que casi podían sentir un leve roce, hasta que...

-Matt, Mello, les traje chocolate caliente. -Escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, era la madre de Matt.

"Maldita sea... Esto solo puede pasarme a mi..." Pensaba Mello.

Ambos se alejaron de la manera más rápida pudieron, se levantaron del suelo, y prosiguieron a sentarse sobre la cama de Matt a una distancia bastante prudente.

-Pasa... -Suspiró Matt, tratando de eliminar ese rojo carmín en sus mejillas. La madre del pelirrojo no tardó en abrir, pasándole a cada uno una taza con chocolate caliente, mientras sonreía.

-Parece que ambos están algo sofocados... Que extraño, con este frío que hace. -Comentó la mujer, dejando escapar una risilla, a lo que ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron figazmente.- Matt, iré con tu padre por unos asuntos se negocios, no tardo. -Sonrió, a lo que Matt asentía con la cabeza, y seguidamente, salió de la habitación.

Matt observó a Mello dándole un sorbo al chocolate caliente. "¿Estaremos solos? Que bien... La vida es bella." pensaba Matt, con sarcasmo.

¿Y ahora que harían? Después de ese intento fallido de beso, el ambiente se puso algo tenso e incómodo. Y es que habían estado tan malditamente cerca, por dios... Matt se puso a analizar las cosas. Mello le gustaba, por eso siempre le había llamado la atención Mello, siempre sintió curiosidad por él, a pesar de decir que lo odiaba, quería de alguna forma lograr hablar con él, y la sonrisa burlona que seguidamente ponía... En resumen, todo del rubio le llamaba la atención, incluso su comportamiento tan cambiante tenía algo que lo atraía, ¿Acaso le gustaba jugar con cosas peligrosas? Pero no le podía llamar solo una simple atracción física... No, él _amaba a Mello. _

Un sonrojo invadió su cara al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba. Mello carraspeó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sobre lo que decía... -Mello suspiró y se sonrosó levemente- Sí me gustaría saber que piensas tú eh... Al respecto, pero si te incomoda... Mierda, esto es incómodo. -Dijo lo último en un murmuro, y seguido, recargando su cara sobre una mano, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro.

-No hace falta que lo digas, además yo... También quería decirte que tú... Tú... Me... -Ambos de sonrojaron, y Mello levantó la vista, para observar con intriga los ojos de Matt, atento a lo que decía.- Me... Gu...-Antes de que Matt pudiera terminar esas dos palabras, esa simple frase, se observó de nuevo una luz de un rayo, que cubrió toda la habitación.

Con la mano temblorosa, el pelirrojo dejó la taza sobre su escritorio, y cuando se escuchó un fuerte trueno, atinó por meterse a la cama con rapidez, y tapándose el cuerpo completo con las sábanas, comenzó a temblar.

Mello, al darse cuenta de lo asustado que estaba su amigo, suspiró, dejó su taza con chocolate en el escritorio junto a la de su amigo, y se metió a la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas al igual que Matt.

El pelirrojo seguía temblando, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas en silencio. Sintió el calor de Mello al lado de él, y pronto sus brazos rodeándolo de forma protectora.

-M-mello... -Susurró, de forma apenas audible.

-Está bien, me quedaré contigo hasta que se calmen los truenos. -Respondió, con las mejillas levemente rojas. Otro trueno se escuchó y Matt se aferró a Mello.

¿Por qué era tan distinto cuando estaba con él? Ni el mismo Mello lo sabía, si fuera otra persona jamás hubiera dejado siquiera que se acercara, y Mello tampoco la hubiera abrazado.

El rubio tomó por el mentón a Matt, comprobando su suposición, estaba llorando. ¿Tanto miedo le tenía a los rayos? Probablemente le traían un mal recuerdo o algo así... Mello le limpió con el pulgar las silenciosas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y Matt le sonrió leve y tímidamente.

Estuvieron así un rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras seguían abrazados, hasta que la lluvia calmó, y Matt habló.

-Un día mis padres tuvieron que ir a una reunión de trabajo, y yo me quedaría solo hasta la madrugada. -La voz del pelirrojo sonaba algo ronca y quebrada, Mello solo lo escuchaba atentamente.- Por la noche comenzó a llover fuertemente, y seguido comenzaron a caer rayos y escucharse truenos. Nunca me gustaron, y en ese instante que estaba solo, mucho menos. Siempre me escondía debajo de las cobijas y de vez en cuando lloraba. Pero sabes... Me siento seguro contigo... -Matt se sonrojó y no tardaron en subírsele los colores a Mello.

-No pasa nada. -Mello le pasó una mano por el cabello, aún abrazando a Matt.

-Gracias...-Murmuró Matt, con las mejillas levemente rojas.

Mello observó como poco a poco su pelirrojo amigo iba volviendo su respiración constante y tranquila, por lo que supuso que se había quedado dormido. Pensó que era mejor descansar, además su mamá no podía tardar demasiado tiempo más en llegar, a pesar de que no quería moverse de la posición en la que estaba, con una de sus manos rodeando la cintura y la otra en la nuca de Matt.

Suspiró, y sin querer irse, se levantó con cuidado de la cama de Matt. Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlo, sintió como alguien lo agarraba de la manga de su chaleco. Volteó y se encontró con Matt, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

-Aún no te vayas. -Dijo, bajando la cabeza.

-Tu madre no tarda en llegar. -Respondió.

-No importa... -Volteó a ver a Mello, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, a la que su amigo simplemente no pudo resistirse.

-No mucho tiempo... -Suspiró, a lo que ambos se sentaron nuevamente sobre la cama de Matt.

-Yo.. Sobre lo que decía antes... -Dijo Matt, agachando la cabeza- Quería pedirte disculpas nuevamente por lo que dije... Realmente nada fue verdad... Solo estaba algo molesto con Alice, y de alguna forma me desquité contigo, pero sé que eso no fue correcto, así que nuevamente, lo siento..

-Eso ya no importa. -Mello suspiró. Aunque le había dolido lo que había dicho su amigo, decidió que lo mejor era dejar eso olvidado, y no guardar rencor, era estúpido seguir ignorándolo.

-Y... Nadie podría interrumpirnos ahora... Y-yo.. Quiero.. Besar...-Tartamudeó Matt, con la cara completamente roja. Mello abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

Mello sonrió con ternura, para después tomar las manos temblorosas de Matt y mirarlo a los ojos. Con mucho cuidado, Mello fue arrinconando a Matt en una esquina de la cama que quedaba pegada a la pared, donde apenas y llegaba la luz debido al clima nublado, además que ya comenzaba a oscurecer y la luz estaba apagada.

Matt se sonrojó a más no poder, y Mello, sonrió de forma divertida al ver la reacción de Matt. Se acercó, quedando a escasos milímetros de nuevo, y sin más rodeos, lo besó con delicadeza. El rubio colocó sus manos en el cabello de su "amigo" sin romper el beso, que al poco tiempo dejó de ser solo un roce de labios, y se convirtió en algo más, algo en lo que se demostraban lo que las palabras no alcanzaban, Mello atrapó el labio inferior de Matt, mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras los inexpertos labios del pelirrojo no quisieron quedarse atrás, ahogando un suspiro de Mello.

Cuando se les acabó el oxígeno, Mello no pudo hacer más que separarse, Matt observó como el rubio jadeaba con la respiración agitada con las mejillas completamente rojas, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa escena que le pareció tan tierna.

-Mello... M-me gustas. -Dijo Matt por fin, quitándose un gran peso de encima, y aún más al ver como Mello le sonreía para después volver a besarlo.

Por fin, por fin Mello había escuchado esas dos palabras, que por más simples que parecieran, para él eran tan importantes.

Ambos lograban percibir la forma tan descontrolada en la que latía el corazón del otro, sin romper el beso, Mello recorría con sus manos desde el cuello de Matt hasta subir y llegar a el cabello pelirrojo de su amigo, jugando un poco con el.

Después de tanto tiempo ansiando ese contacto, por fin habían podido sentir con mayor claridad los labios del otro, además de un cálido y agradable sentimiento en su pecho. Si respirar no fuera una necesidad, habrían querido quedarse así por mucho más tiempo, pero para su desgracia, lo era, y tuvieron que separarse.

Quedaron a pocos centímetros, con sus respiraciones agitadas chocando entre si. Matt, quien estaba completamente sonrojado, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mello, quien solo sonrió. Se quedaron de esa manera hasta que escucharon a la madre de Matt entrar nuevamente en la casa.

-Mierda. -Dijo Matt.

Ambos se levantaron de la forma más rápida que pudieron, y trataron de ordenar su cabello completamente desarreglado.

-Creo que ahora sí debería irme. -El rubio salió de la habitación con la cara completamente roja.

-T-te acompaño. -Matt lo siguió.

-Mello, ¿Ya te vas? Vuelve cuando quieras. -La madre de Matt le sonrió al rubio, que solo asintió.

Una vez ya afuera, ambos "amigos" se miraron sonrojados.

-Adiós. -Dijo Mello, para después voltear fugazmente a todos lados a ver si había alguien, y cuando se cercioró que no había nadie, le plantó un rápido beso en los labios al gamer.

-Nos vemos. -Dijo Matt, sonriéndole a Mello con las mejillas aún rojas.

Mello se despidió con la mano, y sin querer alejarse de su "amigo" se retiró a su departamento, sin poder evitarlo, con una "estúpida" sonrisa, según él.

Matt, por su parte, estuvo el resto del día de buen humor, tal vez iría a buscar a Mello al día siguiente. "2 de marzo..." pensó, mientras marcaba en el calendario esa fecha que siempre recordaría.

* * *

**Lamento si empalagué a alguien, pero fue culpa de la canción y de Holic por pegármela (? (mentira, Holic es jodidamente genial.) **

**Y bueno... Un adelanto, el siguiente capítulo se llamará "¿Y ahora, qué somos?" Y ya se imaginarán de que se tratará más o menos :3 será algo gracioso y más relajado, según lo tengo planeado xD menos el final, el final será suspensivo :D (¿esa palabra existe?) **

**Nos vemos...~ :3 ¡DEJEN REVIEW, ME LO MEREZCO DESPUÉS DE HABER PUBLICADO CASI SEGUIDO! O.G (? Bueno, ahora sí, nos vemos. **


	9. ¿Y ahora, qué somos?

**Hola :'D Bueno, les tengo una sorpresa al final por todo su apoyo... ¡Me salieron 4,290 palabras! Dios, jamás había escrito un capítulo tan largo en mi vida. **

**En fin, ¡A leer y empalagarse! (? **

**Advertencia: Algunas cositas subiditas de tono :v Lalala... **

* * *

...

Matt escuchó el despertador sonar, y por alguna extraña razón, no se molestó como siempre lo hacía al oírlo. Se levantó de la cama bostezando y estirando los brazos, observó por la ventana el sol brillando y el cielo despejado, por fin el mal clima había pasado y dio lugar a un hermoso día. Sonrió inconscientemente de forma tierna, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior. No podía negarlo, estaba malditamente feliz y ya tenía ganas de volver a ver a su rubio "amigo". Había dormido perfectamente gracias esos besos y caricias del día anterior. Quería sentir de nuevo la calidez de esos labios que lo volvían completamente loco, mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada de su.. Su... Un momento, ¿Qué eran, exactamente?

Esa era otra duda que había comenzado a quebrarle la cabeza desde el día anterior por la noche. Ambos ya se habían confesado y aclarado sus sentimientos, pero, ¿Seguían siendo solo amigos? Después de todo, no habían formalizado ni nada así pero... No se podían llamar simplemente "amigos" después de lo ocurrido.

Tomó su celular y marcó la opción de "mensaje nuevo" ,seguido, tecleó:

"Espero no haberte despertado... Quería saber si podíamos ir a alguna parte más tarde.

Matt."

Presionó el botón de "enviar" y se dirigió a la cocina, se prepararse un buen desayuno, nada ni nadie podría ponerlo de malas ese día. Por si Mello respondía, se llevó su celular consigo.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Mello se encontraba aún en el tercer sueño, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada, no podía, después de lo ocurrido. Se daba vueltas y vueltas, pero su mente no dejaba de repetir aquella escena de aquel beso.

Su celular sonó, despertándolo de un salto. Renegó en voz baja con hastío.

—¿A quién mierda se le ocurre llamar a esta puta hora..? -Murmuró, observando el reloj y percatándose de la hora, eran apenas las 8:30 A.M. Seguido tomó su celular con molestia y siguió maldiciendo en voz baja con los ojos entreabiertos.- Maldita sea, es que no tienen nada mejor que estarme jodiendo y... -Su cara de molestia desapareció en cuanto vio en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que le enviaba aquel inesperado mensaje, "Matt" un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, y releyó el mensaje como 10 veces.

¿A qué se refería Matt con ir a "Ir a alguna parte"? ¿Era qué acaso lo estaba invitando a...? ¿Eso era una "cita"? No podía ser... Si lo fuera lo hubiera dicho, pero... Irían a un lugar, no se podían llamar simplemente "amigos", por lo que eso SÍ lo convertía en una cita.

Otro sonrojo invadió su cara, y tecleo en su celular.

"Sí que me despertaste, idiota. Que va, ¿A qué hora?" presionó enviar y no dejó de ver la pantalla del celular hasta que llegó una nueva respuesta.

"¿Qué te parece a las 7 P.M? Nos vemos en la plaza central, ahí buscaremos a donde ir." Mello sonrió sin darse cuenta, y contestó sólo con un "Ok." ,tampoco quería verse tan emocionado, aunque muy en el fondo sí que lo estaba, simplemente no quería admitirlo por culpa de su grandísimo orgullo.

Decidió seguir durmiendo, se había acostado a las 4:30 A.M y aún tenía demasiado sueño, si no dormía, parecería un zombi al verse con Matt.

Por su parte, las horas se le hicieron eternas al pelirrojo. No podía esperar a que llegara la hora, estaba completamente ansioso. Pero, ¿Por qué? Es decir, ya había salido miles de veces con Mello a distintos lugares, pero esa ocasión era diferente, ¿O no? Probablemente, porque iban como "algo más" que sólo amigos, pero después de todo, tenía que estar seguro que así era.

De pronto, un pensamiento asaltó su mente. Si él salía con Mello... ¡No quería ni pensar en cómo sería si lo supieran en la escuela! Lo odiarían, definitivamente lo odiarían. A excepción de Alice, y tal vez Near, todos los demás probablemente los mirarían extraño, y estaba el hecho de que seguían molestando a Mello para que dijera quien es la persona que le gustaba. Estaba muerto si se enteraban... De por sí, antes ya lo odiaban, ahora tenían una mejor razón para hacerlo. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, tenía que concentrarse en el momento. Saldría con Mello, y estaba feliz de eso. ¿Era lo que importaba, o no?

Cuando dieron las 6 de la tarde, comenzó a arreglarse. Se duchó en 15 minutos y, una vez salió del baño, sacó de su armario casi toda su ropa, tenía que buscar algo adecuado para la ocasión.

Minutos después, comenzaba a desesperase. No encontraba nada que lo convenciera, ¡Además parecía una chica alistándose para una cita! Aunque posiblemente eso es lo que era, por eso estaba tan nervioso a diferencia de otras veces cuando solo salían casualmente.

—Maldición... -Murmuró, mientras seguía buscando entre todas sus prendas.- ¡Parezco una chica! Basta, elegiré lo que sea. -Tomó un conjunto al azar que constaba de un pantalón café claro y una camiseta... Bastante... Colorida... Que le había regalado su abuela en su cumpleaños, sin embargo, nunca la usó porque según él parecía vomito de unicornio. ¡Y claro que no la usaría! Suspirando con cansancio, siguió buscando algo por lo menos decente.

Un rato después de bastante pensar, se puso una camisa a manga corta con rayas delgadas en vertical color negro y blanco, con un pantalón algo justo -pero que le quedaba a la perfección- de mezclilla estilo vaquero. Observó el reloj y... No podía ser... ¿Tanto se había tardado? ¡Faltaban tan solo 5 minutos para las 7!

Se echó la billetera al bolsillo de su pantalón, y sin más rodeos, salió de su casa corriendo. Mello siempre era puntual, por lo que era más que seguro el que ya estuviera ahí.

Y así era, una vez que llegó al lugar acordado, su "amigo" ya se encontraba ahí, cruzado de brazos mirando de manera aburrida a un punto indefinido. Vestía pantalones negros tan ajustados que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, una camiseta negra de manga larga con detalles grises, un chaleco negro y botas negras.

Matt se acercó jadeando, apenas y había alcanzado a llegar... Mello volteó, y ambos se sonrojaron levemente al verse, hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

—Llegas tarde. -Rodó los ojos y seguido observó a Matt, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Y a dónde iremos? -Preguntó.

—Conozco un lugar al que podríamos ir... Está cerca de aquí, es como una cafetería, pero más bonito que un comedor familiar y sin ser tan "elegante". -Comentó.

—Suena bien... Entonces vayamos. -Mello sonrió de lado.

Matt comenzó a caminar sin decir nada junto a Mello, algo que le pareció algo extraño al rubio, sin embargo, no dijo nada y siguieron caminando. Un rato después de unos instantes de silencio, el rubio carraspeó y observó a Matt.

—¿Por qué tan pensativo? -Preguntó.

—Ahí es. -Dijo Matt, cambiando de tema al instante y señalando un lugar frente a ellos. Mello bufó en señal de molestia aunque no dijo nada más, y sólo siguió a Matt.

Entraron al lugar, que era parecido a una cafetería pero más amplio y con mesas y sillas más "formales" ,por así decirlo.

Mello buscó una mesa que estuviera algo apartada de las demás, y se dirigió a una que se hallaba en una esquina, su "amigo" pelirrojo lo siguió. Una vez que ambos se sentaron, Mello observó a Matt por unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Ahora si contestarás o resulta que el ratón te comió la legua? -Preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo que pasa es qué... -Matt suspiró.- Es que... Bueno, ¿Cómo no estar algo nervioso después de... Eso?

—Entiendo que es normal que te sientas nervioso, por... Eh, todo lo que pasó, además creo que te acababas de dar cuenta. -Matt asintió algo sonrojado y Mello prosiguió.- Pero actúa normal, solo sé tú mismo. Después de todo es por eso que me enamoré de ti, ¿O no? -El rubio dijo lo último apenas en un murmuro, con la intención de que Matt no lograra escucharlo, jamás en su vida se permitiría decir algo tan "empalagoso" y que lo escucharan."¿Desde cuándo digo y pienso cosas tan cursis?" pensó.

—Y-yo te amo. -Dijo Matt firmemente, con las mejillas ruborizadas y mirando a Mello a los ojos, quien al instante se sonrojó aún más que antes.

—¿A qué viene eso tan de repente? -Preguntó, arqueando una ceja. -Marica... -Dijo, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—¡Oye! Entonces tú también lo eres, "princesa". -Se defendió Matt, haciendo un puchero como aquel de un niño al que no le quieren comprar un juguete.

—Y con orgullo. –Dijo, en forma de broma. —Podré serlo, pero por lo menos no golpeo como niña. –Matt se le quedó viendo por un momento y después de unos segundos, ambos se echaron a reír.

Al fin habían roto la atmósfera tensa que se había armado, y al parecer no se requirió demasiado para que volvieran sus típicas bromas entre ellos. Después de reír unos instantes más, Matt habló, siendo el que esta vez iniciara la conversación.

—Mello..

—¿Eh? –El rubio lo miró con curiosidad, arqueando una ceja.

Justo cuando Matt iba a decir algo, llegó una joven mesera, más o menos de su misma edad, y para fastidio de Mello, no dejaba de ver al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué van a ordenar? –Preguntó amablemente.

—Chocolate caliente y pastel de chocolate. –Mello le dedicó una mirada fulminante a la mesera mientras le decía eso, con la mirada de Matt sobre él.

—Yo té y una crepa de chocolate. –La muchacha apuntó en su libreta y seguido miró a Matt.

—Si deseas algo más llámame a mí. –Le guiñó un ojo al pelirrojo y se marchó de ahí cantando algo en voz baja.

—Genial, en la escuela ni caso te hacen, pero sales y tienes a todas las putas de la ciudad persiguiéndote. –Repuso el rubio con enfado, observando a Matt con claro disgusto. El pelirrojo sonrió de forma burlona.

—Alguien está celoso... –Dijo, en tono burlón.

—¡No lo estoy! -Mello se sonrojó y miró a su "amigo" con el ceño fruncido.- Sólo... Prosigue con lo que decías. –Estaba harto de sonrojarse por cualquier cosa, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema un poco.

—Ah, sí... –Matt se puso serio de repente.— Estaba pensando... ¿Qué somos? -Observó a Mello con curiosidad, como esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—¿A qué te refieres? –Arqueó una ceja y al observar a su "amigo" sonrojarse levemente, cayó en cuenta a qué se refería. —Ah, supongo que después de.. Eso, no es lógico que seamos "amigos" por lo que... Supongo que entonces somos... "Pareja" o algo así. –Con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, siguió observando a Matt.

—Eh... Eso mismo pensaba, ¿Entonces sí salimos "juntos" oficialmente? –Preguntó.

—Ya dije que sí, ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema ya? Esto se vuelve incómodo... –Matt se quedó observando a Mello por unos segundos, mientras pensaba.

—No debe de saberlo nadie de la escuela, ¿Cierto? –Dijo el pelirrojo, suspirando levemente.

—Es mejor que no, aunque verdaderamente no me interesa para nada lo que puedan llegar a opinar.

Antes de que alguno llegara a decir algo más, divisaron a Alice. La chica iba entrando al lugar, al parecer, sola. Una vez se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos chicos, sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿Ya se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes? –Preguntó, sonriendo.

—Bastante... –Mello le sonrió de forma pícara a Matt, el pelirrojo se sonrojó levemente al observar la expresión de su "amigo". Algo tenía en esa sonrisa que lo hacía volverse completamente loco...

—Me alegro. –Les guiñó un ojo a ambos, como si entendiera a qué se refería Mello al decir "bastante". —Eso significa que... Son novios, Mello y Matt son novios...~ Se besan, debajo de un puente...~ –Alice los miró de forma divertida a ambos, mientras decía eso en tono de burla.

—¡Ya cállate! –Espetó Mello, con la cara completamente roja y el ceño fruncido. Le lanzó una de sus miradas fulminantes a la chica, pero había olvidado que a ella no le afectaban. Matt, por su parte, atinó a quedarse estático y con la cara más que roja, sintiendo sus mejillas arder a la vez que escuchaba la "canción" de la chica.

—¿Es lo que querías, o no? –Alice le sonrió de forma burlona al rubio, y eso sólo cabreó más a este.

—¡Que te calles! -Espetó.

—Ya, ya, de acuerdo... Me voy, es mejor dejar a la pareja sola. –Les dedicó una sonrisa burlona por última vez, y sin más que hacer o decir, se marchó hacia otra mesa, como si esperase a alguien.

—Que molesta... Sabía que diría algo así si se enteraba. –Mello siguió con la vista a Alice hasta que la distancia en la que se encontraba la chica fue prudente como para seguir hablando.

—Después de todo ella fue la que te ayudó, ¿O no? –Le dijo Matt, sonriéndole.

—Sí, ella me ayudó un poco cuando "alguien" dijo cosas no muy agradables sobre mí. –Al escuchar lo que dijo Mello, Matt cambió su alegre sonrisa por una nerviosa.

—Fue su culpa... –Murmuró, haciendo un puchero.

—Sabes, cuando haces esa cara pareces un niño. –Mello sonrió de lado, acercó su mano al rostro de Matt y le pellizcó la mejilla.

—Nho esh chiestro. –Se quejó el pelirrojo. Mello lo soltó y rió al escuchar la manera en la que habla Matt a causa de su agarre.

Para sorpresa del rubio, Matt se quedó mirándolo con lo que era... ¿Ternura, acaso?

—Me gusta cuando te ríes. –Le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

¿Es que acaso quería volver loco a Mello? Al verlo sonreír de esa manera era como si le inyectaran algo que pasara lo que pasara en el día, estaría feliz por eso.

Mello carraspeó, poniéndose "serio" de nuevo.

La muchacha que los había atendido, se acercó con ambas cosas que ordenaron. Le dejó el plato primero a Matt, y seguido a Mello. Antes de marcharse, le guiñó nuevamente el ojo a Matt y le hizo una seña indicándole como si hubiera algo debajo del plato con la crepa. Mello le lanzó una mirada nazi a la chica mientras se dirigía a otra mesa.

—¿Qué es esto...? –Matt sacó un pequeño papel que estaba debajo del plato, y observó unos números en él. — ¿Un número de teléfono...? –Arqueó una ceja observando extrañamente aquel número. Volteó la mirada hacia Mello, comprobando lo que había supuesto... Su rubio "amigo" lo observaba con aura negra y una mirada que daba miedo.

—Te lo dije, es una zorra. ¿Y qué harás con ese número? –Preguntó, como si lo estuviera desafiando.

—Claramente no la llamaré. –Matt le sonrió a Mello para tranquilizarlo, hizo bolita el papel con el número y lo tiró en un bote de basura que estaba justo atrás de la mesa donde se sentaban. Mello suspiró aliviado.

—Más te vale, ahora no hay excusas... –Miró a los ojos a Matt y le sonrió con picaría.— Eres solo mío. –Dijo, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

—Eh, sí, completamente tuyo. –Contestó, levemente sonrojado.

Un cálido sentimiento les invadió en el interior a ambos. Se sentía tan bien estar así, sin nada de confusión en sus emociones, firmes a lo que sentían y dispuestos a que sus sentimientos no cambiaran de dueño. Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por unos instantes más, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, hasta que cayeron en cuenta que si no se apresuraban a comer y tomarse sus respectivas bebidas, se les enfriaría.

Comenzaron a comer lo que les habían traído al mismo tiempo que hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, y de alguna forma les sacaba una que otra sonrisa, aunque verdaderamente eran cosas sin mucha importancia.

De un momento a otro, Mello se tapó la boca con una mano al mismo tiempo que se quedaba serio de repente.

—¿Mello? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Matt, observando con preocupación al rubio.

Mello ni contestó, se paró rápidamente de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió corriendo al baño de hombres. Odiaba eso... Era alérgico a la nuez, y al parecer, el pastel de chocolate tenía por dentro. No se dio cuenta e igual lo comió, es por eso que tenía ese molesto malestar. Siempre que comía nuez, le daban ganas de vomitar. Matt lo siguió, no pudo evitar preocuparse de aquello, y más al no saber lo que le pasaba al rubio.

—¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó, cerrando con seguro la puerta del baño tras de sí.

—Soy alérgico a la nuez. –Mello se mojó la cara con agua, no sabía vomitado, pero seguía con naúseas y algunos mareos. Sacó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate y le quitó el envoltorio, el chocolate siempre ayudaba a calmarse.

—¿No hay algún medicamento que tomes para eso? —Matt se acercó a Mello y puso su mano en la frente del rubio, para comprobar que no tuviera temperatura. Para alivio de Matt y suerte de Mello, no era así, sólo había sido un pequeño mareo.

—Supongo que debe de haber, pero no tengo. Aunque no es nada, ya que no era mucha. –Con la mirada atenta de Matt sobre él, comenzó a comer lentamente el chocolate a lamidas, dejando que se derrita en su boca.

—Eh... Te manchaste de chocolate... –Matt no podía dejar de observar a Mello. Se veía tan bien... Cuanta envidia le tenía a ese chocolate en ese momento. ¿Y en qué pensaba? Si seguía viendo a su "amigo" de esa forma, lo tacharía por pervertido.

—¿Ah? ¿Dónde? –Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Un sonrojo invadió la cara de Matt. Acercó su mano al rostro del rubio, y con el pulgar limpió una mancha de chocolate que tenía en la mejilla, haciendo que de inmediato se le subieran los colores a la cara a Mello.

Mello siguió comiendo chocolate de esa "particular" manera que literalmente volvía loco a Matt. El pelirrojo sintió como un bulto se iba formando en su pantalón, y con la cara completamente roja se volteó, dándole la espalda a Mello, no podía permitir que se diera cuenta de su estado, y tampoco era buena idea salir del baño, pues la gente también se daría cuenta y probablemente lo mirarían extraño.

Mello arqueo una ceja al ver el extraño comportamiento de Matt, justo en ese instante, recordó que actuó parecido cuando se fue corriendo de la nada hace algún tiempo, y también estaba comiendo chocolate... Lo que significaba que probablemente...

Se acercó al pelirrojo por la espalda y lo obligó a voltearse para quedar frente a frente. Al notar la "condición" del gamer, le sonrió con malicia, observando su rostro completamente rojo.

—Así que era por esto que saliste corriendo la otra vez... He, interesante... –Dijo, burlonamente.

—Yo... Eh.. –Matt no supo que decir, y ni siquiera pudo completar la oración, pues Mello lo tomó desprevenido, el rubio atrapó sus labios al mismo tiempo que lo iba empujando suavemente hacia una esquina.

Matt no podía evitarlo, cada vez quería tener a Mello más y más cerca, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo era sin duda alguna la mejor de las sensaciones que podían existir. Se acercó lo más que pudo a su "amigo" para tenerlo aún más cerca, si es que eso era posible.

Sus labios no se quedaban atrás, buscaban casi con desesperación los del rubio y era como si jugaran entre sí. Sin romper el contacto de sus labios, Mello subió un poco su rodilla y la presionó en la entrepierna del pelirrojo, causándole un gemido ahogado.

Mello se separó levemente, jadeando y con las mejillas levemente rojas. Observó a Matt con complacencia, se sentía feliz de ser el único que provocara ese tipo de reacciones al gamer. Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, y una vez que ambos recuperaron el aliento, volvió a buscar los labios del otro con ansiedad y deseo. Matt no se quiso quedar atrás, colocó sus manos en la cintura de Mello y las fue subiendo de apoco.

Hubo un momento en el que la camiseta de Mello no hacía más que estorbar. El pelirrojo metió sus manos por debajo de la prenda, y recorrió cada centímetro de piel del abdomen del otro, y una vez que llegó a un punto sensible, Mello soltó un gemido y presionó aún más su rodilla en la entrepierna de Matt.

¿Qué estaban haciendo...? Es decir, si no se detenían, ¿Hasta qué punto llegarían? Ambos se separaron agitados y jadeando, antes de que pudieran siquiera regularizar su respiración, un hombre tocó la puerta del baño desde el otro lado.

—E-está ocupado. –Balbuceó Matt, después de lo sucedido apenas y podía decir algo coherente.

—Joder... –Maldijo Mello.

—Creo que ya deberíamos salir de aquí. –Carraspeó Matt.

Mello asintió y ambos salieron del baño con los rostros completamente rojos. La gente que había afuera se les quedó viendo de no muy buena forma, al parecer, no estaba muy bien visto el que dos chicos se encerraran en un baño juntos, y para más, tardaran en salir.

Incómodos por la mirada de los demás sobre ellos, decidieron que lo mejor era irse de una vez del lugar.

Cada uno dejó la parte que le correspondía en la mesa donde estaban sentados, y Mello insistió en no dejarle propina a la mesera. Matt rió un poco ante tal cosa, de alguna forma le causaban gracia los celos de Mello.

Cuando salieron del lugar, ya había oscurecido. Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche. Se habían entretenido bastante tiempo, de suerte no los sacaron del restaurante una vez más. Caminaron en silencio por las frías calles hasta que Mello notó como a Matt se le erizaba la piel, probablemente debido al frío.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención y se quitó su chaleco. Volteó hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo, y le extendió a Matt la chaqueta.

—¿Eh? Pero te dará frío a ti. –Se ruborizó levemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero yo tengo camiseta de manga larga y tú no... ¡Sólo tómala y póntela, maldita sea!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –Le sonrió. Matt tomó la chaqueta y se la puso. Olía a Mello...

Cuando se suponía que era tiempo de que tomaran caminos distintos, Mello volteó a ver a Matt.

—Te acompañaré hasta tu casa, ya es tarde. –Le dijo.

—Ehh, de acuerdo... –Balbuceó.

Mello siempre había sido algo sobreprotector con Matt, pero últimamente lo era aún más. De un momento a otro, el pelirrojo comenzó a pensar. ¿Cómo sería ir caminando tomado de la mano con Mello? Un deseo inquietante de tomarle la mano lo asaltó. Observó la calle, no había otras personas caminando ni carros transitando, además, la luz de los faroles apenas e iluminaba. Era la ocasión perfecta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue acercando su mano poco a poco a la de Mello. Cuando ya estaba apunto de tomarla, sintió como el rubio se le adelantaba y tomaba su mano rápidamente y sin pensarlo.

—Si vas a hacer algo no lo pienses y solo hazlo. –Matt se sonrojó y asintió, seguramente había visto en la sombra que le iba a tomar la mano.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, Mello realmente nuca creyó en el amor, él no se creía el cuento de que dos personas tuvieran hijos por amor, no, sabía que muchas veces sólo era sexo, como se trató de su caso. Además, su padre constantemente golpeaba a su madre y no la respetaba, la trataba como a una sirvienta. Desde niño, se había prometido nunca creer en el amor, porque sabía que era sólo una fantasía, o algo pasajero y que al final de cuentas, nunca acababa con el típico "Final feliz" o el "vivieron felices por siempre" de los cuentos. Pero Matt... Con Matt no podía decir lo mismo, era completamente diferente.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, siguió caminando junto a Matt, sintiendo un sentimiento agradable y que nunca se cansaría de sentir. Realmente, se sentía feliz, y lo admitía, era de las pocas veces que eso se sentía, incluso había olvidado como era esa sensación de sentirse verdaderamente completo y feliz de estar vivo, de tener un motivo y una meta para vivir.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Matt, Mello soltó su mano y lo miró a los ojos. Le sonrió de una manera apenas visible, y cuando se cercioró que no había nadie mirando, lo besó.

En ese beso quería transmitirle todo lo que las palabras no le alcanzaban o lo que su orgullo no le permitía decir, tratar de hacerle entender que lo amaba y que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, que siempre estaría ahí y que sus sentimientos no cambiarían. Matt le correspondió con dulzura al instante y posó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Mello.

Cuando les comenzó a faltar el aire, se separaron sin querer hacerlo.

—Nos vemos. –Le dijo Mello, con las mejillas sonrojadas y volviendo a su papel de "chico rudo".

—Hasta pronto. –Matt le sonrió y observó a Mello dándose la vuelta y marcharse. Una vez que lo perdió de vista, entró a su casa con una sonrisa boba en la cara, pero era imposible ocultarlo, estaba más que feliz.

Observó la chaqueta que traía puesta... Había olvidado dársela, pero ya lo haría después, se la llevaría a clases al día siguiente.

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, su madre y su padre se le habían quedado viendo de forma extraña.

—¿Pasa algo? –Les preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Dijiste que ibas con Mello, ¿No? –Preguntó su madre. Matt asintió.

—¿Acaso no era con quién te estabas besando afuera? –Le preguntó su padre.

Matt abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Acaso los habían visto? ¿Qué debía decirles?

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado... Y ahora sí, su regalo... Primero les contaré de qué se tratará esto. Es un dibujo, que represanta una escena del capítulo anterior. La que me diga cuál escena es EXACTAMENTE tendrá como premio un one-shot con dedicaroria y se tratará de lo que elijan, por ejemplo, si dicen "almohada" tendrá que ver con una almohada xD **

** www.f acebook kurumi.k eehl?fr ef=ts **

** hphotos-ak-frc 3/p480x 480/1043974_140881 64611 8746_1 0067 70873_ **

** (Segundo link, por si no les funciona de la otra manera) Es sin espacios ninguno de los dos.**

**Es mi perfil de fb, perooo, ahí está el dibujo, es la primera foto y cualquiera lo puede ver, pero si no se ve avísenme D: **

**Espero les haya gustado... ¿Reviews? : D **

**PD: No sean duras con el dibujo, no me salen muy bien que se diga los fanarts T-T**


	10. El amor es agridulce

—¿Pasa algo? –Les preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Dijiste que ibas con Mello, ¿No? –Preguntó su madre. Matt asintió.

—¿Acaso no era con quién te estabas besando afuera? –Le preguntó su padre.

Matt abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Acaso los habían visto? ¿Qué debía decirles?

—Eh yo... –Matt observó al piso con el rostro rojo, sin saber que decir.

—Matt, di la verdad. —Su padre lo observaba con seriedad.

¿Cómo esperaban que les explicara todo libremente? Con la cara que lo miraban... Eso no le daba buena señal, aunque después de todo, tarde o temprano los descubrirían, ¿O no? Sin embargo, nunca creyó que eso pasaría tan rápido... ¿Cómo se habían descuidado así? Ni siquiera sabía lo que pensaban sus padres de los "no heterosexuales".

—¿Sabes? Siempre supe de tu bisexualidad, pero no creí que algo así sucedería. –La madre de Matt suspiró, mientras que por otro lado, su padre miró con sorpresa a su esposa.

Matt comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era bueno o malo? Si de algo estaba seguro, es que nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, lograrían separarlo de Mello. Bastante habían tenido que pasar para aceptar sus sentimientos, y cuando por fin aclaraban las cosas, ¿Le venían con eso? No, definitivamente no lo aceptaba.

—No me alejaré de él ni aunque ustedes me lo ordenen. –Murmuró, aún mirando al suelo.

—No dijimos nada así. Hijo... Somos tus padres, sólo no queremos que sufras. –Matt alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de su madre, que lo miraba con lo que parecía ser... ¿Tristeza? Por primera vez, la fulminó con la mirada y alzó la voz.

—¿Sufrir? Ha... –Soltó una risilla sarcástica y prosiguió hablando.– Podré sentir de todo tipo de emociones junto a Mello, pero, ¿Sufrir? Que equivocada que estás, madre. –La pelirroja abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa ante la seguridad con la que hablaba Matt.

El padre de Matt no había dicho palabra alguna, en cambio, se veía pensativo.

—Lo que pasa es que biológicamente la mujer y el hombre fueron hechos para estar juntos, y si lo que tú sientes es sólo cariño o una muy fuerte amistad hacia ese chico, en el futuro sufrirás, Mail.– La mujer acercó su mano a la mejilla de Matt, sin embargo fue retira inmediatamente por el gamer.

—Uno no elige de quién enamorarse.–Espetó de pronto.

Matt se sentía una leve irritación. Es decir, puede que aún estuvieran bastante jóvenes para saber distinguir entre lo que es real o no, entre el deseo y el amor, pero él estaba más que convencido de lo que sentía. Nunca había sentido nada similar por nadie, nunca había querido tanto a alguien, nunca había deseado de esa forma a alguien, apenas y respiraba cuando veía sonreír a Mello, lo único que quería era verlo feliz y seguirlo hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo si eso era necesario. ¿Y le decían que era sólo amistad? No, no podía serlo. Eso para él sería como un insulto.

—¿Estás seguro que lo que sientes es verdaderamente amor y no sólo amistad? –Insistió su madre.

—Ya dije que sí, mamá. Más seguro no he estado en mi vida. –Aclaró, con firmeza.

—Bien... De acuerdo. –Suspiró. Matt abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. ¿Sólo había sido eso? ¿Así de fácil lo aceptó su madre?

—No... –Murmuró su padre. — Eso no puede ser, por favor, no seas tonto, Mail, ambos son hombres...–Puso una de sus manos en la sien y miró al gamer con detenimiento. Matt bufó y miró a su padre con enfado.

—Ya lo dije antes, ni aunque me trataran de alejar lo haría. –La pelirroja observó a el gamer. Nunca había escuchado a Matt decir algo con tanta firmeza, y si era cierto lo que decía, no podía hacer otra cosa más que apoyarlo.

—Mello es un buen chico, cariño.–Dijo, tratando de que su esposo entrara en razón.

—¿Y esa chaqueta? Tú no vistes así.–El hombre apartó su mano se la sien e ignoró lo que acababa de decir su esposa, fijando su atención en el chaleco que Mello le había prestado a Matt.

—Me la prestó Mello... –Murmuró, sonrojándose levemente. Al observar como sus padres arqueaban una ceja, continuó explicando.— Yo llevaba camisa de manga corta porque antes no hacía frío, pero Mello sí llevaba algo para cubrirse. Al darse cuenta que tenía frío, me la prestó, pero olvidé devolvérsela.–Al terminar de hablar, su madre sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? Ese chico cuida bien de Matt, se nota que de verdad lo quiere. Además lo acompañó hasta aquí...–La madre de Matt le sonrió a su esposo para transmitirle confianza, pero este sólo suspiró.

—De acuerdo... De acuerdo... Ustedes ganan... –Dio otro largo suspiro, aunque parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con la idea de que Mello y Matt salieran, lo había "permitido", a pesar de que Matt ni se molestó en pedirles opinión, pues ya había dejado en claro que independientemente lo que dijeran, no se separaría de Mello.

—Gracias.–Murmuró Matt. Sabía que para sus padres era algo difícil procesar esa información de un momento a otro, por lo que estaba realmente agradecido con ellos. Estaba consciente de que pudo ser peor, puesto que en la mayoría de los casos los papás reaccionan mal al saber algo como eso. Por un instante se preguntó, ¿Cómo reaccionarían los padres de Mello si todavía estuvieran con vida? Sinceramente, él pensaba que de no muy buena manera.

Les sonrió sinceramente a ambos y se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir. Cayó rendido en la cama de un momento a otro, y sin darse cuenta, se durmió abrazando la chaqueta de Mello, aspirando su aroma, que sólo lograba relajarlo.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Matt bajó de forma perezosa a desayunar. Odiaba los lunes... Eran el peor día de la semana, lo único bueno sería que dentro de poco llegarían las vacaciones de semana santa, y por otro lado, eso también era malo. ¿La razón? Siempre viajaban al pueblo donde vivían sus abuelos, y si viajaban significaba que no vería a Mello por dos semanas hasta regresar a clases...

Una vez que se sirvió cereal en un plato, se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó junto a su madre y su padre. Comenzó a comer en silencio y con calma, hasta que su carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Matt, hijo, estaba pensando... –Matt arqueó una ceja y dirigió su vista hacia su madre. Esta prosiguió hablando.— ¿Por que no invitas a Mello a la casa? Es decir, para hablar sobre "ustedes"... –Al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su madre, Matt casi escupe el cereal, tosió varias veces y por fin pudo hablar.

—¿Qué? –El gamer se sonrojó y observó a su madre con incredulidad.

—Además, las veces que ha venido tu padre no ha estado aquí en casa, ¿No crees que es buena idea? –Sonrió.

—¡No! –Dijeron al unísono Matt y su padre.

—¿Por qué no? Si vendrá, no es posible que no conozcas a la pareja de tu hijo. –La pelirroja miró a su esposo con reproche, este sólo suspiró.

—Sería vergonzoso... –Murmuró Matt, con las mejillas levemente rojas.

—Nada de eso. –Los reprendió a ambos. —Si vendrá y punto. Mail, dile que el viernes por la tarde. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, está bien... –Suspiró. No había más remedio... Si su madre lo decía, era casi imposible convencerla.

—Más vale que no sea un motociclista. –Dijo el padre de Matt.

—¿Motociclista? –El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

—Lo digo por su chaqueta.

—No lo es, papá. –Matt rodó los ojos y una vez acabó su desayuno, se levantó de la mesa y tomó su mochila.

—¡No olvides decirle a Mello lo del viernes! –Le recordó su madre, mientras sonreía.

—Ahá... –Murmuró el gamer, y seguido, salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela.

¿Cómo le explicaría a Mello? Además, le preocupaba la actitud de su padre y el como tratara a su "amigo". ¿Y si este se espantaba de sus padres? Conociéndolos, no sería la única vez que lo invitarían. Y para su padre, más que visita era un "interrogatorio", sabía que a Mello no le gustaba hablar sobre su pasado y temía que le preguntara demasiadas cosas personales, lo menos que quería era hacerlo sentir incómodo.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**##*#*

—¿¡QUE TU MADRE QUÉ!? –Tenía que ser una broma... Eso no pudo pasar de verdad, no, se negaba a creerlo. Mello comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, mientras el gamer lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Calma... No es tan malo, ¿O sí? Por lo menos lo aceptó bien, malo fuera que hayan hecho un escándalo por eso. –Le puso una mano en el hombro al blondo y una vez se tranquilizó un poco, siguieron caminando por las calles.

—¿Y cuándo tengo que ir? –Preguntó Mello, con el ceño fruncido.

—El viernes por la tarde... Eh, había olvidado decirte, también estará mi padre... –Le sonrió nerviosamente y seguido observó el suelo. Conocía a Mello... Y su reacción no sería la mejor de todas.

—¿¡Tu papá!? –Espetó. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, conocía a Angie, la madre de Matt, pero a su padre... No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era, y eso en parte aunque no lo admitiera, le asustaba un poco.

—Puede que sea algo duro al principio, pero estoy seguro que le caerás bien una vez que te conozca. –Levantó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera al rubio, de esas que sólo él sabía dar y volvían loco a Mello.

—De acuerdo... –Suspiró. Matt le sonrió con ternura, haciendo que Mello se sonrojara levemente. ¿Por qué se ponía así con tan sólo verlo sonreír? Pero era inevitable... Definitivamente esos sonrojos habían llegado para quedarse.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que llegaron al punto donde los caminos debían de separarse.

—Nos vemos mañana. –Matt le sonrió dulcemente a Mello y cuando estaba apunto de seguir caminando, Mello llamó su atención.

—¡Espera! —Volteó a los lados fugazmente cerciorándose que nadie se encontraba mirando, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le plantó un beso en los labios al pelirrojo.

No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo besó, sin embargo, a ambos si les pareció demasiado tiempo. Sin querer separarse, se alejaron, mientras Matt sentía sus mejillas arder y observaba las de Mello, que estaban en la misma condición.

—Nos vemos. –Carraspeó, y con las mejillas aún algo sonrojadas, comenzó a caminar del lado contrario del camino que Matt tenía que tomar.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

El blondo no se permitiría admitirlo, pero había estado nervioso toda la semana. ¿Cómo sería el padre de Matt? ¿Por qué querían volver a verlo? Quería dar una buena impresión pero... Tampoco actuaría de una forma diferente a cómo él era, o se vestiría con ropa formal, nada de eso. Él se comportaría como es y punto. No tenía caso fingir ser algo que no era. Por fin había llegado el día... Era viernes y se acercaba la hora.

Se encontraba frente a su armario con sólo una toalla en la cintura. Se acaba de bañar y se disponía a vestirse, comer algo ligero y después iría a la casa de Matt. Estando algo, por no decir bastante nervioso, sacó un conjunto de ropa y se cambió. Este constaba de una camiseta negra de manga larga con algunos detalles rojos, pantalones negros "algo" ajustados y converses negros con blanco.

Una vez ya listo, comió un sandwich que se había preparado, con demasiados pensamientos rondándole en la cabeza. ¿Le harían preguntas? Odiaba que le preguntaran sobre su vida privada. Al único que le contaba sobre esas cosas, era a Matt. Verdaderamente confiaba en el pelirrojo, pero se sentiría incómodo al tener que darle explicaciones sobre su vida a esas personas. Tal vez porque era demasiado desconfiado, ya que nunca le contó a nadie cosas "personales". Sin nada más que hacer en su departamento, salió caminando rumbo a la casa de su pareja.

Siempre se lo preguntaba, "¿Por qué?" ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar a alguien que se preocupara, y que en verdad tuviera buenos sentimientos, cuando por otro lado era fácil encontrar a alguien que quisiera verle destrozado, débil, indefenso y sólo con malas intenciones? Esa, era la duda que había tenido durante toda su vida, desde que sus llamados "amigos" decían "siempre" y al final fueron los primeros en abandonarlo. ¿Cómo no tener miedo y querer cerrarse en sí mismo, después de todas las cosas dolorosas por las que pasó? La agresividad, es signo de inseguridad, algo que llevó desde siempre, temiendo verse débil, cada vez se fue volviendo más y más agresivo, para así volverse a cerrar, y no abrir de nuevo su corazón a nadie, alejando a cualquier persona que quisiera acercarse con esa agresividad típica de él, y luego preguntaban la razón de su comportamiento, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que había sufrido anteriormente, cuando sólo se lo guardó en silencio.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Desde que sus padres y abuelos murieron, e ingresó a la secundaria, había cambiado bastante. Trataba de convivir con los demás, pero su esfuerzo siempre fue en vano. A pesar de tener a todas las chicas de la escuela a su merced sin importar el grado, siempre se sintió así, sólo. Lo único que deseaba pero nunca admitió, era tener un verdadero amigo. Y de alguna forma, por una razón que él y sólo él comprendía, sentía ese deseo de acercarse a Matt una vez más. ¿Recordaría aquellos tiempos cuando eran niños? Al parecer, no, pues desde que se volvió "popular" parecía odiarlo. Hasta que lo logró... En su último año de secundaria, por fin había ganado la amistad de aquel pelirrojo tan peculiar. Pero sus verdaderos sentimientos no tardaron en salir a la luz... Y vaya que se sentía feliz. Había olvidado por completo lo reconfortante que era ese sentimiento. Porque cuando estaba con Mail, se sentía completo, seguro, querido. Ahora, sólo tenía que demostrarle todo eso a sus padres. Darles por seguro que en verdad lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa por él, que lo cuidaría con su propia vida si era necesario. Como bien sabía, no diría eso directamente, pero encontraría la forma de demostrarlo de alguna manera.

Con todos esos pensamientos en su mente, no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado. Y ahí estaba, parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Matt. Suspiró, y con el corazón en un brinco, tocó el timbre.

Para su suerte, quien abrió la puerta no fue Angie, ni su esposo, sino Matt. Le abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa, lo invitó a pasar.

—Mis padres están en la cocina preparando té y "charlando", en un momento vienen. –Matt pudo notar desde lejos el nerviosismo de su "amigo" rubio, pero no dijo nada respecto a eso. Prefirió quedarse callado, pues sabía cómo reaccionaría.

—Eh, de acuerdo... —Observó de la casa, y a pesar que ya la había visitado en ocasiones anteriores, nunca se fijó verdaderamente en los detalles. La sala estaba separada de la cocina por una puerta, y había varios cuadros con pinturas bastante bonitas.

Estaba tan distraído que mientras caminaba hacia uno de los sofás para sentarse a esperar, no se fijó en el tapete que había en el suelo, y por consecuencia, tropezó y cayó al piso. Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta. Matt, quien se encontraba frente a él, trató de sostener a Mello antes de que cayera al suelo, pero se vino abajo junto con él. El rubio, por su parte, recargó por instinto sus manos sobre el suelo, evitando así, aplastar a Matt. Sin embargo... Se encontraban en una situación por demás bizarra.

Escucharon el sonido de algo quebrarse cerca, y voltearon instintivamente, encontrándose con los padres de Matt con los ojos abiertos como platos, y en el suelo, dos tazas de té quebradas. Inmediatamente se levantaron del suelo con los rostros completamente rojos, esa era una situación que se podía malinterpretar fácilmente.

—¡No es lo que parece! Eh... Nosotros... Es que... –Matt se sobó la cabeza con el rostro ardiendo, por su parte, Mello lo fulminó con la mirada. Ese intento de "explicación" sólo volvía más bizarra la situación.

—Lo que pasa es que me tropecé con el tapete, Matt trató de sostenerme para que no cayera, pero ambos nos vinimos abajo. –Explicó Mello, con el rostro aún levemente rojo.

—Oh.. Entiendo. –Angie, la pelirroja, les sonrió a ambos. Al parecer, ella había comprendido, pero el rostro de su esposo hacía parecer que no cambiaría de opinión.

—¡Eso no pudo haber sido un accidente! ¿Acaso quieres abusar de mi hijo? –Fulminó a Mello con la mirada, cabreando a este al instante.

—Escúcheme bien... Fue sólo un accidente, ¿De acuerdo? Que usted quiera creer otra cosa no es mi problema. –Rodó los ojos y fulminó con la mirada al hombre.

—¿Quién te crees, niño? –Estaba retando a Mello. Eso sólo significaba una cosa... Problemas.

—La pareja de su hijo, "señor". ¿No cree que debería de tratarme con más amabilidad? –Le sonrió de forma burlona al padre de Matt, y este sólo se enojó aún más.

—¡Para nada! Tú eres quién debería respetarme, niño. –Se cruzó de brazos y siguió observando a Mello con mirada retante.

—Claro, pero ustedes fue quien comenzó, yo intenté ser amable. –Sonrió de lado y sin esperar respuesta del hombre, se sentó en el sofá.

—A mi no me vengas con eso si...–Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, Angie y Matt le lanzaron una mirada fulminante como señal para que se callara. El hombre suspiró y después de contar mentalmente hasta 10, trató de calmarse.— Mi nombre es Chris. Y dime, niño, ¿Trabajas en algo? –Preguntó, observándolo fijamente.

—A veces cuido a los hijos de la vecina los fines de semana, y no me diga niño. –Matt se sentó a su lado y por otra parte, Chris y Angie en un sillón que estaba al frente.

Chris se tapó la boca para no reírse, Matt al observar eso, le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—¿Cuál es tu promedio? –Preguntó, poniendo una sonrisa de lado.

—Nueve punto nueve. –Sonrió de forma orgullosa y a la vez con burla, seguramente Chris había creía que el promedio del rubio era más bajo, pero le demostró que no era así.

—Hmm... Impresionante. –Admitió, sin embargo, no se rendiría fácilmente.— ¿Y quién de los dos sería el pasivo? –Matt y Mello se sonrojaron al instante.

—¡Chris! –Lo reprendió Angie.

—¿Qué? Tengo derecho de saber eso. –Se cruzó de brazos y fijó su vista en Matt. —Espero que tú seas el activo, cuando "eso" llegue suceder, Mail. –Mello trató de contener su risa, y por su parte, Matt lo miró sonrojado. ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Qué insinuaba?

—Sí claro... Matt como activo... Siga soñando, viejo. –Murmuró Mello, y para su suerte, sólo Matt lo escuchó por la cercanía.

—¡Oye! –Le reclamó el pelirrojo, haciendo un puchero.

—Tranquilo cachorro, eso todavía no sucede, así que no te preocupes por eso. –Colocó sus brazos detrás de la nuca y le sonrió a Matt de forma divertida. este sólo se sonrojó aún más y miró al piso para tratar de ocultar su tono carmín en las mejillas.

—Que bien que hayas venido, Mello. –La pelirroja le sonrió y en los labios de Mello se formó una media sonrisa.

—Sabe, me sorprende que haya "aceptado" nuestra relación, no muchos padres lo hacen. Matt tiene suerte de tenerlos a ustedes. –Miró de forma nostálgica a Angie, y ésta se dio cuenta al instante.

—Ésta es tu casa, no te preocupes. –Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera al rubio, transmitiéndole confianza. Matt levantó la vista y también le sonrió a Mello.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Entre charla y charla, el tiempo se les había ido bastante rápido. Sin que se dieran cuenta, ya habían dado las 9:30 de la noche. Justo cuando Mello iba a salir para ya dirigirse a su departamento nuevamente, Chris lo detuvo.

—Aguarda, niño. Una última cosa. –Mello arqueó una ceja y el hombre prosiguió. — Tú... ¿De verdad amas a Mail? –Preguntó. El rubio volteó su vista hacia Matt, quien se encontraba hablando con su madre sonrientemente, y sin dudarlo, le respondió.

—De verdad lo amo.—Sonrió tímida pero sinceramente, y el hombre soltó un suspiro.

—De acuerdo... Te creo, pero cuídalo bien. –Al escuchar esas palabras, Mello le dedicó una sonrisa al hombre en señal de agradecimiento.

Ya que estaba por salir, algo lo detuvo nuevamente. La diferencia, es que esta vez había sido Matt.

—¡Espera! –Caminó a paso apresurado hacia Mello, y lo acompañó hasta afuera. Una vez ahí, le plantó un beso en los labios. Ya no importaba que sus padres los vieran, así que ninguno se preocupó por eso, y simplemente disfrutaron del cálido contacto.

Una vez se separaron, Matt observó a Mello. Tenía la cara completamente roja.

—Te ves lindo así. –Le sonrió.

—¡No digas eso! ¿Sabes? Soy un chico, y que te digan eso no es un buen halago. –Volteó hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo, pero no servía de nada, sabía que Matt se había dado cuenta de todas formas.

—Pero es que es verdad... –Murmuró, y antes de que el rubio dijera otra cosa, prosiguió. — Bueno, ¿Nos vemos mañana? –Le dijo sonriente.

—Claro. –Respondió. Matt le sonrió dulcemente, y sin más, el rubio se retiró.


	11. Quédate

**Bien, lo siento. Me tardé más de una semana en terminar el capítulo... Al final las explicaciones xD **

**Estem... Agh... Esto está jodidamente empalagoso. XD **

**Advertencia: Dalalai... :v no diré nada. **

* * *

Las semanas siguientes pasaron "casi" con tranquilidad, entre la familia Jeevas, se había hecho la costumbre de que cada viernes Mello acudiera a comer o cenar con ellos, y eso, verdaderamente, era algo incómodo para el rubio. Es decir, las pláticas normalmente eran "agradables" entre todos, y lo serían más quitando el hecho de que algunas veces cuando el gamer no estaba presente, entraban en un silencio incómodo, prácticamente, en cuanto no estaba el pelirrojo, los temas de conversación se agotaban "misteriosamente", o por ejemplo las "pequeñas discusiones" entre Mello y Chris, el padre de su "amigo". Angie por su parte, tomaba el asunto de la relación entre ambos chicos bastante bien, era comprensible y tenía una paciencia extrema, tal como su hijo, Matt.

El invierno terminaba dando paso a una de las mejores épocas del año, la primavera. Quitándolo su cursi significado y comienzo, se podría decir que era la estación favorita de Mello. El invierno no le traía buenos recuerdos y por otra parte no soportaba el abrazador calor del verano. Por las mañanas aún se sentía el viento helado al igual que por las noches, sin embargo por la tarde y el mediodía ya comenzaba a hacer algo de calor, aunque claro, no tanto como en verano.

La última vez que Mello había ido a comer con los Jeevas, había sido... Diferente. Por un lado, comenzaba a sentirse parte de una "familia" aunque aún no lo admitiera completamente, eso lo hacía sentir bien, pues nunca supo como era el pertenecer a una. Mientras que por otra parte, había algo que lo había estado inquietando tanto como la vez que visitaría por primera vez la casa de el gamer como su pareja. ¿La razón? Angie y Matt habían insistido en que los acompañaran al viaje de semana santa que realizaban cada año con los abuelos de Matt, quienes vivían en un pueblo que quedaba a 3 horas aproximadamente de ahí en automóvil. Se había negado al principio, diciendo como excusa que en esas fechas se dedicaba a trabajar en cualquier cosa para ganar algo de dinero para la renta y otros gastos -A pesar de ya tener bastante ahorrado- importantes. Pero aquellos pelirrojos eran igual de insistentes, que definitivamente eran madre e hijo... Al final, lo habían convencido de ir, y con Chris resignándose, pues sabía que a su esposa y a su hijo era casi imposible hacerlos cambiar de idea.

Pero había algo que sabía que rondaba por la cabeza del adicto al chocolate desde hace ya tiempo desde que había aceptado ir con los Jeevas de viaje. Si se suponía que iban con los abuelos del pelirrojo... ¿Les tendrían que contar sobre "ellos"? Tenía casi el mismo remordimiento de cuando iría con Angie y Chris, pero había una sola cosa distinta en todo eso: Si les decían sobre "ellos" y no lo aceptaban, por lo menos sabía que seguiría contando con el apoyo de los padres de Matt, o... Pensándolo bien, más el de Angie que el de Chris, pues éste era bastante sobreprotector con Mail, sin embargo al rubio le gustaba bastante hacerlo enojar.

Y ahí se encontraba, terminando de arreglar una maleta con ropa y mucho chocolate para la semana y media que estarían con los abuelos del gamer. Una vez que puso lo que creyó necesario dentro de la maleta, observó de reojo el reloj que había en su pieza. Eran las 10 de la mañana... Había quedado de llegar a las 10:15 A.M, así que tenía tiempo de llegar si caminaba rápido.

Tomó sus cosas y bajó las escaleras. Una vez abajo, se cercioró de que todo estuviera en orden, pues después de todo, no estaría por un tiempo. Tomó las llaves de su departamento y sin más, salió de ahí, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con seguro.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

—Llegas 5 minutos tarde. –Repuso el padre de el pelirrojo, observando a Mello de mala gana, mientras Angie y Matt sólo sonreían nerviosamente.

—No le hagas caso, no importa. –Le sonrió la pelirroja.

—Wow, demándeme por llegar unos minutos tarde. –Contestó Mello, rodando los ojos y sonriendo de forma burlona.

—Compórtate, yo fui el que te invitó. –Chris se cruzó de brazos y Mello arqueó una ceja, observándolo de forma divertida.

—No es cierto. –Contestaron Matt y su madre al mismo tiempo.

—¡Si yo no quiero que vaya no irá, yo mando aquí! —Soltó bruscamente, con la mirada fulminante de Matt y Angie sobre él.

—¿Quién dices que manda aquí? –La pelirroja observó a su esposo con una mirada sombría que daba miedo. El hombre la miró nervioso y movió las manos como queriendo decir "Retiro lo dicho". —¿Sabes? Si Mello no va te vas caminando. –Repuso. Matt no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante eso, mientras que el rubio los observaba con extrañeza.

—¡Já! Llegaría corriendo antes que ustedes.

—Sí, claro. –Respondieron ambos chicos y Angie al mismo tiempo con sarcasmo, al mismo tiempo que rodaban los ojos.

—No digas eso que de verdad te echaré del auto. Y compórtate, está tu yerno presente –Chris la miró con mala cara, que quitó en cuanto notó el aura amenazante con el que la miraba su esposa.

Mello y Matt suspiraron al mismo tiempo que veían "discutir" a los padres del gamer, siempre, y es que siempre, de alguna forma tenían pequeñas "peleas", a pesar de que a los 5 minutos ya se reconciliaban de nuevo y actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo único que Mello lograba pensar con eso era que de verdad era una extraña familia... Pero a pesar de todo aquello, familia.

—Suban al auto chicos, traeremos las maletas y nos vamos. –Angie les dedicó una sonrisa, para después dirigirse dentro de la casa una vez más, jalando de la oreja a Chris consigo.

Ambos hicieron lo que les dijo la pelirroja, y una vez dentro, Matt suspiró pesadamente.

—Lamento la actitud de mis padres... –Le sonrió de forma nerviosa a Mello y éste le sonrió de una forma que rara vez lo hacía, se podría decir que era su sonrisa "natural" y eso le encantaba a Matt. Se sentía dichoso de ser de las pocas personas que lograban ver aquella bella sonrisa.

—Son entretenidos. –Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su pareja para transmitirle confianza. Matt sólo le devolvió la sonrisa sinceramente.

—Me alegra que no te espanten. –El pelirrojo soltó una risilla y Mello lo miró con nostalgia.

—Me hubiera gustado que mis padres fueran como los tuyos. –Admitió. Matt pudo notar la tristeza escondida en la forma que dijo eso. No le gustaba para nada ver a Mello de esa manera, simplemente no lo soportaba, le rompía el alma.

—Descuida. –Le sonrió y le acarició suavemente la mejilla con una de sus manos.– Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y lo sabes ¿No? –Mello se ruborizó y asintió tímidamente. —Pues también con mi extraña familia, nunca dudes eso. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí... De acuerdo... Basta de cosas cursis, demasiada azúcar por... –Matt no lo dejó terminar. Tomó desprevenido a Mello y le plantó un suave y tierno beso en los labios que no duró más de unos segundos. Al ver el rostro completamente rojo de él rubio, sonrió tiernamente.

—Vaya forma de callar la tuya. –Le dijo el rubio.

Antes de que Matt pudiera decir otra cosa, ambos observaron como Angie y Chris se acercaban nuevamente al auto con unas maletas. Una vez que las colocaron en la parte de atrás, también subieron. Chris iría manejando y Angie iba en el asiento del copiloto. Mello por su parte, no perdió ocasión para hacer enojar al hombre una vez se dio cuenta de ello.

—¿El viejo irá manejando? Seguro nos estrellaremos por ahí antes de llegar... –Sonrió se forma burlona y Chris bufó enfadado.

—Cállate niño. Será mejor que... –No pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo, ya que su esposa lo fulminó con la mirada. Mello, ante eso, sonrió triunfal.

Matt suspiró una vez más. Conocía a su padre, y aunque no pareciera, en el fondo le agradaba su "amigo". Conociéndolo pensaría que es mucho mejor el que sea de esa manera, pues de lo contrario, parecería como si no estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo cuando lo necesitara, y su actitud firme y segura, daba a entender que pasara lo que pasara, ahí estaría. ¿Y cómo el padre de Matt pensaba y estaba tan seguro de todo aquello? Era simple y sencillo una vez que se analizaba bien. Cuando tenía la misma edad del rubio, era igual. Sólo llevaba unas cuantas semanas de conocerlo, pero era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y en realidad confiaba en Mello. ¿Pero eso lo admitía? ¡Claro que no! Incluso pareciera que tuvieran el mismo gran orgullo.

Una vez que salieron de la ciudad y comenzaron andando por carretera, las cosas eran más silenciosas y tranquilas. Y no era de esos silencios incómodos que hay en algunas ocasiones, sino uno más agradable. Mello observaba por la ventana el paisaje, hundido en sus pensamientos. Se sentía extrañamente feliz por el hecho de ir de viaje con Matt, jamás pensó que sería correspondido, y mucho menos que la familia del gamer aceptaría eso. Definitivamente había valido la pena los años anteriores de sufrimiento en silencio, ahora por fin podía ser feliz. Por más pequeña que fuera esa simple razón, así era, se sentía totalmente completo, con vida y una razón de querer seguir viviendo. Era cursi, pero totalmente cierto. Su mirada ya no era vacía y triste, ahora mostraba un brillo singular que era único. No era consciente de que el pelirrojo notaba eso, pero así era.

Sintió algo en su hombro que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Matt se había quedado dormido, y al no tener fuerzas para sostenerse, había dejado caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. Se sonrojó violentamente al observar eso, y recorrió con la mirada cada una de sus facciones. Cómo su cabello pelirrojo se entrelazaba levemente con su cabellera rubia, sus labios color carmín levemente entreabiertos, sus largas pestañas, su piel que parecía tan suave, su respiración tranquila... Era una imagen perfecta, y odiaba tener ese tipo de pensamientos tan cursis, aunque después de todo ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era culpa del pelirrojo verse tan tierno mientras dormía...

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, poco a poco el rubio también fue cayendo en el mundo de los sueños. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, habían creado una escena bastante tierna. Angie volteó minutos después para ver "cómo estaban" ,y al ver aquello, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin decir nada, sacó de su bolso una cámara y les tomó una foto.

—¿Por qué les tomas foto? –Preguntó Chris, sin quitar la vista del frente. Angie no dijo nada, se limitó a guiñarle un ojo a su esposo y prefirió no decir nada de la foto. Ya se las mostraría cuando llegaran... Aunque probablemente Mello se enojaría por eso, daba igual, se le pasaría pronto.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Después de unas cuantas horas más, por fin habían llegado. Mello se estiró una vez fuera del auto. Hace años que no viajaba, y le resultaba algo extraño admitir que por el momento todo eso le estaba agradando. Matt junto a él, le pasó su maleta y cargando la suya, volteó a verlo. Le sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y espero a que sus padres terminaran de bajar las demás cosas. Una vez todo estaba en orden, pasaron a la casa de los abuelos del pelirrojo con las cosas en mano. Una mujer ya mayor de cabellos pelirrojos y algunas canas con ojos azules los recibió con un aura alegre y sonriente.

—¡Que gusto volver a verlos! –Abrazó a Angie y esta le correspondió con una sonrisa. Seguido miró a Matt. —¡Pero que grande estás, Matty! –Se acercó al pelirrojo y también lo abrazó. Éste la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y una vez se deshizo del abrazo, preguntó.

—¿Y el abuelo?

—Estaba preparando el té, en un momento viene pero... –La anciana volteó la vista hacia Mello y le sonrió. — Oh, tú debes de ser Mello. Y dime, ¿Desde hace cuanto eres el novio de mi Matty? –Le preguntó al rubio, con una sonrisa pícara. La joven pareja de adolescentes se sonrojó violentamente al instante.

—¿C-cómo es que usted... –Antes de que Matt pudiera terminar de preguntar, su abuela lo interrumpió.

—Tu madre me lo contó. –Les guiñó un ojo a ambos y seguido miró a Angie.

—¡Y también tengo una adorable foto! –Sonrió con ganas y sacó de su bolso la cámara. Una vez la foto que tomó en el auto apareció en pantalla, se las mostró a todo el que estaba ahí.

—¡Mamá! –Le replicó el pelirrojo, estando rojo hasta las orejas. Mello por su parte, estaba con cara de "trágame tierra".

—¡Así que esa fue la foto que tomaste! –Le dijo Chris.

—Claro. –Su esposa le guiñó un ojo y el hombre se dio una palmada en la cara. De verdad que Angie se parecía a su madre...

Antes de que alguien más dijera otra cosa, salió un hombre también ya mayor con una bandeja en la mano, una vez la puso en el comedor, sonrió y saludó a todos como se es debido.

Mello saltaba la parte de los saludos y sólo contestaba si era necesario. Observaba con atención la casa. Parecía acogedora, tenía una pequeña sala que constaba en unos sillones, una mesita de centro y una chimenea. Después estaba el comedor, que era donde se encontraban en ese momento. Había varios cuadros y la mesa tenía un mantel blanco encima. Justo enfrente había un pasillo, el cual Mello supuso que llevaba hacia las habitaciones. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Así de fácil lo aceptarían esa familia tan extraña? Aunque aún estaba el hecho de lo que pasaría si se enteraban en la escuela... Entonces tendría que estar agradecido, ¿O no?

—Para "celebrar" esto he preparado un pastel de chocolate para la joven pareja. –La voz del abuelo de Matt sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos, en especial al oír la palabra "chocolate" en aquella oración. El anciano destapó la charola que había dejado sobre el comedor, dejando a la vista un pastel con MUCHO chocolate. Todo, sin excepción, era completamente de chocolate.

Los ojos de Mello brillaron al ver aquello, Matt sonrió al observar su reacción.

—Hay que sentarnos a comer, ¿Qué les parece? ¡Para celebrar el que mi nieto al fin haya encontrado a la persona apropiada! –Ambos adolescentes se miraron y se sonrojaron violentamente. Chris carraspeó, para recordarle a la madre de su esposa que ellos también estaban ahí. — Oh, claro, y el que después de un año hayan venido a visitarnos. –Sonrió amablemente y puso los platos necesarios en la mesa.

Toda la familia se sentó en el comedor, mientras el abuelo de Matt servía un trozo de pastel para cada quien.

—Mi nombre es Isabel, en realidad estoy encantada de conocerte, Mello. Mí esposo se llama David. –El rubio les sonrió nerviosamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Quien diría que al relacionarse con Matt acabaría de aquella manera... Pero que va, se sentía mucho mejor a como se sentiría con su familia. Aunque en parte era malo todo aquello. Si se confiaba creyendo que las demás personas tomarían bien su relación con Matt, acabaría bastante mal. No todas las personas eran iguales, y dudaba que en la escuela se lo tomaran bien si se enteraban.

Se encontraban hablando mientras comían el pastel, Mello se limitaba a decir sólo lo necesario, cosas básicas sobre él, porque después de todo, estaban ahí sus suegros y tampoco quería que lo vieran como un tipo que lo único que quería era aprovecharse de Matt. Para su suerte y a su parecer, les cayó bastante bien a los abuelos del gamer. Claro que sus "peleas" con Chris no cesaron, si no que seguían discutiendo aún al estar frente de los demás.

Una vez terminaron de hablar y comer, cada quien fue a sus respectivos cuartos para acomodar las cosas. El cuarto que les había tocado a ambos chicos era uno que estaba hacia el fondo, algo apartado de los demás. Al abrir la puerta, los adolescentes se sonrojaron violentamente ante lo que vieron. Cama matrimonial. ¿¡Qué rayos les pasaba!? ¿Acaso no estaban conscientes de que ambos eran unos chicos en plena adolescencia y con las hormonas desbocadas? ¡Apenas alguien subnormal los pondría en aquella situación tan bizarra! Oh, pero claro, el rubio casi lo olvidaba. Aquella no era una familia normal. Pero claro, eso lo explicaba todo. Por lo menos si sucedía algo el no sería el responsable de aquello.

El blondo volteó a ver la cara de su "amigo" pelirrojo. Se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas y con una expresión que decía algo como "Mataré a la abuela por esto..." al observar tan graciosa expresión, Mello soltó una carcajada.

—¡No te rías! Esto seguramente es culpa de... –Ni bien termino de hablar, los labios de Mello atraparon los suyos rápidamente, haciéndolo callar. Definitivamente nunca se cansaría de sentir esos labios... Mello se separó con delicadeza y se acercó al oído de el pelirrojo.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de lo que te pueda llegar a hacer en la noche? –Susurró, para después apartarse y acomodar en un lugar mejor su maleta y la de de Matt, como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a éste completamente rojo.

¿Qué significaba aquello que le acaba de decir Mello? Eso lo había dejado completamente desconcertado. Comenzó a darle riendas sueltas a su imaginación, y sin poder evitarlo a pensar cosas no muy sanas para su salud mental.

—¡Chicos! ¡Vengan un momento! –La voz su abuelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Mello volteó a verlo, y al notar que aún se encontraba rojo soltó otra carcajada. Matt lo miró molesto y salió de su habitación junto a él, yendo con su abuelo para ver que quería.

—Hay unas cosas que necesito del cuarto donde guardamos los objetos viejos y eso, el problema es que están en una caja y pesa un poco... Ni yo ni la abuela tenemos fuerzas para traerla, así que ¿Podrían traerla entre los dos, por favor? –Sonrió.

—De acuerdo. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Mello tomó a Matt de la muñeca del brazo, y así, se dirigieron afuera.

—¿Dónde está eso que dice tu abuelo? –Preguntó el rubio.

—Por acá, detrás de la casa, es una especie de cuarto viejo donde guardan cajas con álbumes, cuadros, muebles viejos y cosas por el estilo... –Contestó el gamer, mientras caminaban por el pasto que cubría el suelo del patio.

Matt tomó la perilla levemente cubierta de polvo y abrió la puerta. Un chirrido resonó por todo el cuarto. Ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Grave error. El rubio pudo alcanzar a percibir un 'click' y las puertas no hacen ese tipo de sonidos. Para cerciorarse, quiso abrir nuevamente la puerta, fallando en el intento. Tratando de esconder su pequeño temor, volteó su vista hacia el pelirrojo, quien buscaba con la mirada la caja de la que les habló su abuelo.

—Matt... E-estamos encerrados. –Le dijo. El mencionado fijó su vista en Mello con sorpresa, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Intentó abrirla, sin mucho éxito.

—Maldita sea... –Suspiró y fijó nuevamente su vista en los ojos de Mello. — ¿Y si intentamos golpear la puerta para hacer ruido y que nos escuchen? –Propuso.

—De acuerdo.

Y así, ambos adolescentes comenzaron a golpear la puerta con los puños, tratando de hacer el mayor ruido posible. Pero era inútil... El pequeño cuarto estaba algo alejado de la casa, y si nadie se acercaba aunque sea un poco, nunca los escucharían. Después de estar haciendo lo mismo durante aproximadamente 10 minutos, ambos se rindieron.

El rubio se sentó en una esquina despejada, es decir, sin nada de cosas, y seguido Matt fue junto a él.

—¿Y ahora que haremos? –Preguntó el gamer, dando un suspiro.

—No lo sé... ¿Esperar a que alguien se de cuenta de que no estamos, nos busque aquí y llame a alguien para que arreglen la puerta? –Sacó una barra de chocolate, de casualidad la traía en el bolsillo y era lo único que tenía de comer para rato, tenía que aprovecharla.

—Supongo... –El pelirrojo observó como su "amigo" sacaba una barra de chocolate y le quitaba la envoltura con cuidado para que no se rompiese.

—Tengo frío. –Dijo el rubio de repente.

—Pero hace calor aquí dentro... –Le respondió Matt.

—Igual tengo frío. –Mello lo miró con el ceño fruncido como si no le entendiera.

—Pero...

—¡Sólo abrázame! –Espetó, con las mejillas rojas.

—Podías haber dicho eso antes. –Matt le sonrió dulcemente y abrazó al rubio, para después acurrucar su cabeza en el hombro de Mello. — ¿Y por qué esa petición tan de repente? –Le sonrió nuevamente mientras observaba de reojo como sus mejillas tomaban color otra vez.

—Porque sí. –No era mucha explicación... Pero así era Mello, ¿Y qué se le podía hacer? — Además es vergonzoso pedirlo directamente... –Murmuro con tono enfadado, mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Matt no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante eso.

Se quedaron un rato en un silencio agradable y en la misma posición, aunque hacía algo de calor en aquel lugar, no importaba, pues ambos disfrutaban bastante el estar así, ya que pocas veces podían sin tener que estar vigilando porque alguien los viera. El sonido que hizo el estómago de Matt interrumpió aquel silencio.

—¿Tienes hambre? –Mello lo miró extrañado.

—Algo... –Contestó Matt con una sonrisa nerviosa, levemente apenado.

—Cierto... Tú no desayunaste y casi no comiste del pastel que hizo tu abuelo... –Lo miró con cara enfadada y después fijó su vista en su chocolate. Quedaba poco menos de la mitad, aunque igual podría servir de algo, por lo que se lo ofreció a Matt.

—Ehh... No me gusta mucho el chocolate, gracias. –Apartó el trozo que le ofrecía Mello y se lo devolvió.

El rubio nunca compartía su chocolate con nadie. Aquello era por demás extraño, pues antes siempre le dejaba bien en claro que si tocaba sus chocolates le pondría correa y lo llevaría a pasear como a un perro.

—Puedo hacer que eso cambie. –Mello le sonrió con picaría y ante eso Matt se sonrojó. Conocía ese gesto...

El blondo arrancó un trozo pequeño del chocolate que quedaba, y se lo llevó a la boca. Tomó el mentón del pelirrojo y se fue acercando de a poco, hasta que por fin juntó ambos labios, iniciando el contacto suavemente, para después comenzar a profundizar de a poco. Matt daba suspiros ahogados por aquel beso. ¿A quién no le gustaría el chocolate si se ofrece de esa manera? Correspondió tierna y gustosamente el beso.

Sin que ambos chicos se dieran cuenta, poco a poco iban aumentando el tono, y el calor subía. Era inevitable para ambos, cada vez que estaban así de cerca su corazón se desbocaba y una necesidad obsesiva de estar más cerca del otro los atacaba.

Mello metió sus suaves manos dentro de la camiseta a rayas del otro, acariciando cada parte de su abdomen. Una vez el chocolate se agotó, se separaron por falta de aire, jadeando y respirando con dificultad. El blondo comenzaba a volverse loco, quería estar aún más cerca de Matt. Le sacó por fin la molesta playera y apretó levemente los pezones del otro, sacándole un gemido. Muchas veces se le cruzaban pensamientos tan cursis que ni él mismo se creía que ÉL estuviera pensando esas cosas. Pero su gran orgullo nunca lo dejaba decir nada. Y la manera en la que lo demostraba, era aquella. Esas acciones hablaban por lo que las palabras no alcanzaban. De pronto... Sintió ganas de más, pero no podía simplemente hacer 'eso' porque sí. Por lo que se armó de valor para que Matt le diera "La luz verde" para avanzar.

—Matt... Yo... –Una vez pudo articular esas palabras, el pelirrojo lo observaba con ternura, y aquello lo animó a seguir hablando. —Quisiera... 'Eso'... –Matt arqueó una ceja, y el rubio al caer en cuenta que no entendía, prosiguió. —Me refiero, admitámoslo, esto es demasiado. Pero... ¿Me dejarías llegar 'al final'? ¿Tú te quedarías? –Le preguntó, con las mejillas levemente rojas pero la voz firme y segura.

Y es que quería demostrarle de aquella forma lo mucho que en verdad lo amaba. Sonará cursi, pero el blondo nunca vio eso como una forma de sólo recibir placer o proporcionarlo. Sino mucho más. Pero la mayoría de las personas no entendían en valor que tenía eso... El entregarse por completo a una persona, no es para nada simple, sin embargo aún así la mayoría no comprende eso. La voz de Matt lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sí. –Contestó, con una sonrisa y las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Tú... ¿Estás seguro? No habrá vuelta atrás, ¿Sabes? –Le volvió a preguntar una vez más, para estar totalmente seguro.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. –Le sonrió de nuevo. Mello le dedicó una tímida y fugaz sonrisa, para después acomodarse más cómodamente, mientras besaba el cuello de Matt.

El pelirrojo, sin querer quedarse atrás, trató de sacarle la camiseta a Mello, sin embargo, el rubio lo conocía, y notaba desde lejos su corazón latiendo con fuerza, el nerviosismo que tenía el pelirrojo en ese momento. Y sus manos temblorosas lo delataban aún más. Por lo menos así se notaba que para él tampoco sería simple aquello... No, tendría significado.

Mello fue bajando lentamente dejando un rastro de besos en el camino hasta llegar a los pezones del pelirrojo. Al estar consciente de el nerviosismo del otro, se mandó a si mismo la tarea de deshacerse de aquello. Aunque lo admitía, él también estaba nervioso... Se quitó estratégicamente por si mismo su camiseta negra en lo que recorría cada rincón del abdomen y pecho del gamer, deteniéndose algunas veces en los rosados pezones de éste, jugando en ese punto en particular con su lengua.

Matt gemía de vez en cuando. Comenzaba a olvidarse de los nervios y se dedicaba a disfrutar cada momento. Después de todo, eso sólo se vive una vez en la vida, y se sentía dichoso el poder ser el primero en compartir aquel momento con Mello. ¿Y cómo es qué sabía del hecho que sería "la primera vez" para ambos? ¡Eran mejores amigos y ahora incluso más! Claro que entre los tantos temas de conversación que habían tenido, alguna que otra vez salían las pláticas sobre cosas... ¿Cómo decirlo? Sexuales. Ahí, en una de esas ocasiones, ambos admitieron que aún eran vírgenes. Ahora que el pelirrojo lo recordaba, aquella si que había sido una situación bastante bochornosa.

Mello se colocó sobre él, tirándolo al piso completamente, y tratando de que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo más juntos posibles. Subió nuevamente hasta llegar a los labios del otro y lo besó con ansias. Matt estaba tan concentrado en corresponder el beso, que no notó cuando la rodilla de Mello fue subiendo hasta presionar su entrepierna. Dio un gemido ahogado en el beso, notando como poco a poco "algo" iba despertando en su entrepierna.

Aquellas sensaciones eran simplemente únicas, nunca cambiarían aquel momento por nada. Era imposible evitar los escalofríos que constantemente los asaltaban y los latidos desbocados de ambos corazones.

Puede que aún estuvieran algo jóvenes para experimentar aquello, pero eso ya no importaba. Y es que ambos se entregarían completamente al otro con una sola condición: en ser amados.

Mello se separó unos centímetros, y aprovechó ese momento para bajar su mano hasta el pantalón de Matt. Desabrochó con algo de torpeza los botones hasta que por fin lo bajó completamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, también se deshizo rápidamente de su ajustado pantalón negro. Trató de pegarse aún más a Matt si es que aquello era posible, y lo besó una vez más mientras sentía el miembro ya despierto de Matt rozando contra el suyo. Se separó jadeando nuevamente y en ese momento fue cuando perdió la cordura completamente y se fue dejando llevar. Comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante, simulando embestidas, mientras ambos comenzaron a gemir más fuertemente que antes.

Cuando el blondo pensó que ya era suficiente, bajó con una de sus manos los bóxers de Matt, una vez que el pelirrojo estaba completamente desnudo, prosiguió quitándose lo último que le quedaba de ropa. De la nada, los nervios volvieron para ambos.

Matt seguía gimiendo, Mello colocó su miembro en la entrada del pelirrojo, pero sin llegar a penetrarlo. Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, mandó al carajo su orgullo y tomó valor para decir aquellas 2 simples palabras.

—M-Matt.. Te amo. –Aquellas palabras, podrán sonar simples para muchos. Pero significan demasiadas cosas, y no son nada fáciles se decir cuando realmente se sienten. Esas 5 letras definían todos los sentimientos de aquellos muchachos.

—También yo, Mello, más que a nada. –Le sonrió con ternura, y Mello no esperó más.

Se fue introduciendo de a poco en el gamer, éste no podía evitar gemir de dolor. Mello le tomó la mano como si le leyera los pensamientos. Comenzó a moverse de a poco para que el dolor no fuera tanto para el pelirrojo, quien le apretaba la mano con cada vez más fuerza.

Dolía, aquello de verdad dolía demasiado. Sin embargo, aunque le doliera, Matt estaba dispuesto a aquello por Mello. El oji-celeste, por su parte, no podía estar teniendo pensamientos más cursis en aquel momento. Matt definitivamente era lo mejor que le había pasado... No había un minuto de su tiempo que no le pasara por la cabeza aquel chico despistado, hiciera lo que estuviera haciendo. Y esa necesidad de besarlo y quererlo tener cada vez más y más cerca... Y sus ojos esmeralda... Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos su corazón se aceleraba, aquellos ojos lo dejaban sin salida alguna. ¿Pero para qué quería salir? Daría lo que sea por Matt, incluso su vida si fuera necesario, y no lo dudaría. Y, ¿Si eso no es amor verdadero, entonces qué lo es? Y ahí estaban, entregándose el uno al otro, jurándose aquel amor tan singular que se tenían y simplemente no podían negar. No había palabras para explicar aquello, las acciones eran su forma de demostrarlo. Y decir que antes incluso negaban que se amaban... Que ironía.

El dolor fue cambiado por placer, ya no le dolía a Matt, e incluso él mismo había comenzado a moverse, indicándole a Mello que ya podía comenzar a moverse más rápidamente.

Embestida tras embestida, lo único que se escuchaba eran suspiros y gemidos. Aquello era completamente único. Quien diría que aquel momento tan especial sería en un cuarto con cosas viejas a causa de que se habían quedado encerrados...

Siguieron un buen rato en el mismo vaivén, hasta que por fin ambos alcanzaron el climax al mismo tiempo. Soltaron un último gemido, y Mello salió con cuidado de Matt. Ambos estaban sudados y con las respiraciones agitadas. El blondo recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de el gamer mientras lo abrazaba. Se quedaron de esa manera hasta que recobraron el aliento y sus respiraciones se regularizaron, sin embargo, no duraron mucho, pues el sonido de un golpe en la puerta los distrajo.

—¿¡Matt, Mello, están ahí!? –Preguntó Angie, preocupada.

—¡Sí, nos quedamos encerrados! –Contestó Matt con algo de dificultad. —¡Los sacaremos ahora mismo! –Escucharon los pasos de la pelirroja alejarse, y se miraron como pensando en lo mismo.

Se levantaron y acomodaron de la forma más rápida que pudieron, habían olvidado que estaban encerrados. Se pusieron sus respectivas prendas, y una vez ya vestidos, Matt echó un aromatizante que de suerte había ahí, mientras que Mello limpiaba con un trapo lo que pudiera parecer "sospechoso" en el suelo.

El tiempo justo les había alcanzado, pues Chris tumbó la puerta con una patada.

—¿No se enojará el abuelo por eso? –Le preguntó Matt a su padre, arqueando una ceja.

—Él me dijo que hiciera esto, de todas formas ya era hora de cambiar esa vieja puerta y... ¿Es aromatizante lo que huele? –Preguntó, olfateando.

—Eh... Sí... E- es que olía mucho a polvo. Sí... Polvo... –Contestó el pelirrojo nerviosamente, dejando a su padre extrañado y confundido, mientras que Mello se golpeaba la cara mentalmente.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Por la noche, a Matt ya le daba igual dormir con Mello después de 'eso' que había pasado, pero por otra parte... Por la mañana, Matt se levantó con bastante dificultad de la cama.

—Maldita sea, Mello. –Bufó con molestia.

—¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó el rubio, quien salía del baño.

—¡Me duele! –Exclamó, señalándose la "parte de atrás".

El oji-celeste no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al entender a que se refería. Matt lo miró finjiendo enfado, pues realmente no estaba nada molesto... Después de todo, había disfrutado aquello.

* * *

**¡Por los dioses! *Se esconde esperando recibir tomatazos* eso fue... Agh... Maldita sea, hace años (exagero.. XD) que no escribía un lemmon, y... No sé, el último salió del asco, espero haber mejorado en esto... Sólo... No me maten... Quería que fuera romántico por ser "la primera vez" (? (wtf, eso sonó cursi... A MI NO ME GUSTA LO CURSI! D:) muchas esperaban el lemmon y pues... Aquí ta' XD ¡Tomen su lemmon! pervertidas de mierda. ... mentira, las amo ;w;**

**Son las 4:57 A.M en lo que escribo esto, ténganme compasión (? Oh sí.. Yo iba a explicar el por qué mi tardanza. Verán, me puse a ver vídeos de gameplays de xoda... Y luego de el rubius y mangel... ¡Y descubro que hay yaoi de esos dos! Mi reacción fue épica (? XD y encima el jodido fic como 100 capítulos, imagínense. Pero cuando iba por el 45 me dije a mí misma "abstinencia, te vas a poner a escribir sí o sí." y pues.. Aquí esto XD además, se me ocurrió una idea para un fic... Se llamará "detrás de cámaras" y es sobre Matt, que se convirtió en un youtuber famoso por hacer gameplays :3 (lo sé, me afecto ver esos vídeos, pero salió una idea interesante que proximamente escribiré XD) **

**¡Me salieron 5472 palabras! D': ojalá haya valido la pena la desvelada porque ya son las 5:02 xD... **

**¡Nos vemos! **


	12. Confía en mí

**¡Wahhh! Jamás me había tardado tanto para un capítulo. De verdad, lo lamento. No había tenido tiempo, y bueno, como ya casi entro a la escuela.. (Excusas everywhere.) **

**igual, son 4,419 palabras... Me parece buen tamaño. (?**

**Advertencia: No, nada lemmon, pervertidas. Es sólo... Unas escenitas subiditas de tono... Lel~ y celos... Ok, basta, no digo más.**

**¡A leer y empalagarse! (Ya se hizo costumbre esto de ponerle tanta azúcar... Mierda :c ...)**

* * *

...

—Maldita sea, Mello. –Bufó con molestia.

—¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó el rubio, quien salía del baño.

—¡Me duele! –Exclamó, señalándose la "parte de atrás".

El oji-celeste no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al entender a que se refería. Matt lo miró finjiendo enfado, pues realmente no estaba nada molesto... Después de todo, había disfrutado aquello. Había sido Mello quien le dejó aquel dolor marcado, y estaba feliz por ello.

—¿A ti no te dolió la espalda? –Se atrevió a preguntar Matt, sin embargo, con algo de vergüenza.

—No, pero supongo que a ti sí porque estabas en el piso, debió de haber sido incómodo. –Mello soltó otra carcajada y Matt lo observó con las mejillas rojas.

—¡Mello! –Replicó.– Aunque valió la pena... –Murmuró, observando al suelo, con la intención de que Mello no lo escuchara.

—¿Eeh? ¿De verdad? –El chico rubio le sonrió leve pero sinceramente. Matt alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada azulada de Mello sobre la de él.

Por la cercanía, ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas chocando entre si, a la vez que observaban los ojos del otro. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tono carmín y su corazón se había acelerado. Para los dos adolescentes, era totalmente increíble como con tan sólo una mirada del otro lograban sentirse de esa manera tan difícil de explicar. Mello fue acercándose poco a poco, tratando de acortar más y más distancia, lentamente, con paciencia. Matt seguía observándolo a los ojos. Y creer que hace meses negaba que estaba enamorado... Y maldita sea, lo había estado incluso desde antes, su problema fue que tardó en admitirlo. Entrecerraron los ojos a la vez que el contacto se reducía, sin embargo, algo tomó por sorpresa a los adolescentes.

—Hora de desayunar. –Chris abrió la puerta de la habitación como si nada, y al observar la cercanía en la que se encontraban ambos chicos, no pudo evitar enojarse. Mello y Matt se separaron a una distancia prudente de la forma más rápida que pudieron, y con los rostros completamente rojos, observaron a Chris. –¿¡Qué fue eso!? ¿¡Qué intentaban!? –Preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso usted me dirá que no besaba a su esposa? –Mello se sonrió con burla, mientras Chris se rascaba su cabello rubio con enojo.

—Por lo menos no delante de sus padres. –Chris le devolvió la sonrisa burlona a Mello, y Matt por su parte, los observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Claro, pero esto no hubiera pasado si usted no hubiera entrado tan repente. –Le replicó Mello, rodando los ojos.

—Es casa de mi suegra, hago lo que quiera. –El padre de Matt se cruzó de brazos y recargado en la pared miró a Mello con sus ojos verdes que reflejaban seguridad.

—También es mi suegra, ¿Lo olvida? –Mello sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, basta. Mejor vayamos a desayunar. –Matt suspiró y tomó a Mello de la mano llevándolo casi jalando hacia el comedor, pues éste parecía estar jugando competencias de miradas con su padre, y ninguno parecía querer perder.

Una vez que el pelirrojo se sentó en su silla junto a la de Mello, soltó un quejido que, casualmente, todos notaron. Las miradas de los abuelos y padres de Matt, se fijaron en ambos chicos con curiosidad.

—¿Qué te pasa, hijo? –Preguntó su madre.

—Oh por favor, ¿Qué no es obvio que... –Chris no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Matt lo interrumpió.

—Me caí. Si eh... Eso. –Mello arqueó las cejas mirándolo con molestia, eso no estaba ayudando mucho, se notaba por las miradas aún confundidas de los demás sobre ellos.

—¿Y no hay lugares interesantes que conocer en esta ciudad? –Preguntó el rubio, tratando de cambiar el tema, pues el otro no terminaría de manera... "agradable".

—Claro que sí. –Respondió la abuela de Matt, sonriendo. – Podrían ir a dar un paseo al parque, es un lugar muy bonito. Hay un pequeño lago, cuando Matt era más chico lo llevaba ahí y le compraba un helado. ¿Qué tal si van cuando se ponga el Sol? –Ambos chicos se miraron, y como si pensaran lo mismo, dijeron:

—Es buena idea. –Chris puso mala cara y antes de que pudiera decir algo, todos los presentes en la mesa lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Algo que le había parecido curioso a Mello, es que Angie era pelirroja de ojos azules, mientras que Chirs era rubio de ojos verdes. Matt había sacado el cabello de su madre y su actitud, mientras que de Chris sólo heredó los ojos. Y eran rubios y pelirrojos, al igual que ellos dos, con la actitud bastante parecida, y siendo los padres de su pareja... Aquello no podía ser más extraño.

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad, entre algunas charlas, y las frecuentes peleas de Mello con Chris sobre asuntos sin importancia, hicieron que el tiempo pasara con mayor facilidad.

El rubio llevaba consigo a cualquier parte un cuaderno amarillo de pasta dura con imán, pero era como si no quisiera que nadie descubriera que es lo que tenía dentro. Eso le causó curiosidad a su pelirrojo "amigo", sin embargo, éste prefirió no preguntar nada, después de todo, si Mello le quería mostrar que es lo que tenía dentro, en algún momento lo haría, de eso estaba seguro.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

—¿Ya nos vamos al dichoso parque? –Preguntó Mello, observando el Sol comenzando a ocultarse por la ventana de la habitación que compartían.

—Vamos. –Matt le sonrió y una vez tomaron sus cosas, salieron de la casa rumbo al parque.

Matt caminaba junto a Mello, guiándolo hacia el parque, pues él era quien sabía donde quedaba, pero sin embargo, su mente divagaba en otro lado. No podía dejar pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior, aquello era algo prácticamente imposible de olvidar. Su respiración agitaba bajo la de Mello, sus rostros tan cerca que podían sentir el calor de las mejillas ardiendo del otro, como iban y venían en el mismo vaivén, cada estocada que lo hacía volverse loco, sin poder creer que tenía a nada más y nada menos que a Mello junto a él, y con su cuerpo unido completa y literalmente al suyo. Se sentía tan malditamente afortunado... Es decir, no cualquiera tiene la fortuna de, en primera, hacerse amigo del chico más intimidante y popular de la escuela, y en segunda, muchos menos salir con él siendo que ambos son chicos. Pero ahí estaba. Un chico que jamás le abrió su corazón a nadie, se lo abrió a ÉL. ¿Y cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Siempre le interesó, le causaba algo que no sabía como explicar, entre misterio, admiración y curiosidad. Ahora que estaba con él, si de algo estaba seguro, es que jamás lo dejaría ir.

Una vez alcanzó a divisar un pequeño parque con apenas unos cuantos bancos y una fuente en el centro, salió de sus pensamientos.

—Ahí es. –Le señaló el lugar a Mello con una sonrisa, y antes de que éste hablara, se le adelantó. – Un momento, iré a comprar helados. –Mello quiso detenerlo para entregarle su parte de dinero, pero el pelirrojo salió corriendo. Suspiró y se dedicó a esperar que volviera, mientras observaba los alrededores.

Una muchacha algo mayor que el rubio, se le acercó tímidamente, poniéndose delante de él. Vestía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y debajo una camiseta con cuello, de manga larga color blanca. Sus ojos eran café claros, mientras que su cabello de un tono claro, sin llegar a ser completamente rubio.

—¿Te importaría moverte? –Exclamó Mello, con molestia. Suficiente tenía con las chicas de la escuela para que en otra ciudad siguieran molestándolo.

—No me reconoces, ¿Verdad? –La chica sonrió con nostalgia mientras miraba al suelo. — Soy Ailyn, Mello. –El mencionado abrió los ojos en sobremanera, rogando que Matt siguiera comprando los helados.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó, observando fugazmente a los lados. – No sabes todo lo que pasé estos últimos años, maldita sea. –Mello suspiró aliviado y la chica le sonrió con ternura.

—¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Sigues en Winchester?

—Sí... En otro departamento. –Contestó secamente.

—Y... ¿Tus padres? –Bajó la mirada nuevamente al suelo y Mello sonrió con melancolía.

—Murieron hace 4 años. –La chica subió la vista y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, el blondo la interrumpió. – Es mejor así, no te preocupes. Más bien debería ser yo el que pregunte. ¿A ti, cómo te va?

—Todo mejor, cuando me mudé las autoridades se enteraron de todo y me llevaron a un orfanato. Meses después me adoptaron, ahora vivo con una familia muy agradable. –Le sonrió con ternura a Mello y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eh, me alegro, pero... Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo de hablar, ¿Te parece si lo hacemos después con más calma...? Y de paso te presento a... Alguien. –El blondo sonrió con nerviosismo y la chica sacó de su bolsillo un papelito con su número de celular, Mello lo tomó y lo guardó, sin darse cuenta de cierto pelirrojo que los miraba con un aura negra desde no muy lejos.

—Entiendo... Mi familia también me espera, nos vemos. –Le sonrió una vez más al rubio de forma animada, y seguido, salió caminando a paso apresurado a otra sección del parque.

Matt se acercó a Mello lentamente por detrás, sin que éste se diera cuenta, pues se encontraba en una especie de transe.

—Mello. –Lo llamó.

—¡Ahh! –Mello pegó un brinco del susto al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo detrás de si, y una vez se percató del grito que había pegado, se sonrojó ligeramente por la vergüenza.

—Acompáñame por aquí. –El gamer le tendió a Mello un helado de chocolate en vaso, y una vez tuvo su mano libre, tomó la del rubio y lo llevó detrás de unos cuantos arbustos y árboles frondosos, hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar apartado donde se podía apreciar un lago. Estaban completamente rodeados de arbustos, árboles, y una que otra roca que servía de asiento. No se veía nada de lo que ocurría en el parque.

—¿Nadie más conoce este lugar? –Preguntó Mello, asombrado por lo que veía.

—Hmm... Casi no, aquí es donde la abuela me traía. –Matt sonrió con dulzura y se sentó justo frente del lago, Mello lo imitó y se sentó junto a él.

—Es bastante agradable... –Admitió Mello.

—Mello... ¿Te puedo preguntar quién era la chica con la que hablabas...? –Preguntó, en tono nervioso.

—Ya lo hiciste. –Mello rodó los ojos y seguido miró a Matt a los ojos. –Ella era mi vecina en mi antiguo hogar. No le contaba a detalles sobre lo que pasaba con mi familia, pero igual me 'consolaba' cuando me encontraba mal. No era mi "amiga" exactamente... La conozco desde los 8. Y desde entonces, tuve el presentimiento de que me gustaba. Hasta que a los 12 se mudó, justo días antes de que mis padres murieran. –Matt abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Mello le sonrió para transmitirle confianza. —Me refiero a antes, ahora claramente no. –Matt suspiró con alivio y Mello prosiguió.- Lo que pasa es que nunca entendí ese sentimiento... –Mello bajó la cabeza algo ruborizado y murmuró. – Hasta ahora...- Una vez más, siguió hablando con su tono de voz normal. — Y me di cuenta de que lo que antes sentía por ella era similar... Pero tampoco idéntico. Por eso estoy algo confundido.

Mello tomó la cuchara que tenía el vaso de helado, y comenzó a comerlo, deleitándose con el sabor del chocolate, con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

¿Y si lo que realmente sentía por Matt era una amistad muy fuerte y a la otra chica la amaba? No, no podía ser eso. No era momento para confundirse. ¿Por qué siquiera le cruzó eso por la cabeza? Fue muy lento todo lo que pasó para por fin llegar a aquel punto. Los momentos, todas aquellas veces donde se encontraban tan cerca pero ninguno tenía el valor para besar al otro, los gestos, aquellos sonrojos que indicaban una sola cosa para ambos, pero seguían sin darse cuenta a pesar de eso. Encajar los abrazos, los orgullos y los enfados que impedían a ambos admitir lo que era claro. Y una vez todo había salido a la luz... No, definitivamente no era momento para dudar. Había costado demasiado para ambos admitir sus sentimientos y confesarlos, no debían de mandar eso a la basura, tenían que cuidar ese sentimiento y hacer que permaneciera estable y seguro. Porque aquella, después de todo, no era para nada la típica "Historia perfecta" que pintan los cuentos. Para nada, todo lo contrario. Era más bien como un guión lleno de fallos y errores, la historia de dos chicos cualquiera que se había ido colocando como las piezas de un rompecabezas, como si realmente el destino hubiera querido que terminaran juntos.

Ahora que estaban juntos después de todo aquello, si de algo ambos estaban seguros, es que no dudarían de sus sentimientos ni por un segundo. ¿Y qué importaba lo que digan los demás si se tenían el uno al otro?

Al ver que Matt seguía inmóvil y sin decir nada, Mello volvió a hablar.

—P-pero yo te amo. Mis sentimientos no cambiarán y... No quiero que me malinterpretes, no es que esté dudando lo que siento por ti. –Aclaró, mirando con firmeza aquellos ojos color verde esmeralda que se encontraban frente a él. Matt se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar eso, pues el rubio evitaba cualquier cosa que le pareciera "cursi".

—Tú tampoco dudes lo que siento por ti, Mello. Sabes que también... te amo... –Dejó el vaso de helado en el césped por un momento y se lanzó -literalmente- a abrazar a Mello.

Ambos sintieron los corazones del otro se acelerarse, y aunque no dijeron nada, se sintieron felices por eso. Mello se separó levemente para después tomar por el mentón a Matt y plantarle un beso en los labios mientras con sus manos acariciaba el cabello de su "amigo". Un beso que le pudiera transmitir todas aquellas palabras que no era capaz de articular, donde pudiera darle a entender que estaba más que seguro de sus sentimientos. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Después de todo lo que había pasado, era inútil negarlo.

El rubio fue bajando sus manos, las metió poco a poco dentro de la camiseta del pelirrojo y comenzó a acariciar el abdomen de éste, sacándole suspiros ahogados por el beso. El contacto se fue intensificando, y si no fuera por las necesidades humanas como respirar, se habrían quedado así por mucho tiempo más.

Se separaron poco a poco jadeando levemente y con los rostros rojos. Matt le sonrió con ternura a Mello sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, mientras detallaba cada rincón de esas orbes azuladas.

—Sólo... Hay un pequeño inconveniente. –Mello suspiró, guardando algo más de distancia. Matt lo miró con atención y el rubio prosiguió hablando. — Yo le gustaba, un día antes de mudarse, me dijo que pensara en una respuesta hasta el día en el que nos volviéramos a ver.

—¿Qué le dirás? –Preguntó Matt, con curiosidad.

—No tengo idea... No sé como rechazar a una chica. –Matt soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso, mientras que Mello lo observaba arqueando una ceja, hasta que comprendió por qué aquello. — Es muy diferente las chicas de la escuela... A Ailyn la conozco desde niño. Y sonará raro decirlo siendo yo, pero tampoco quiero lastimarla. Aunque ya le dije que le presentaría a "alguien". Y ese eres tú.

—¿Ehh? ¿Yo? ¿Acaso esa será tu forma de rechazarla?

—No sé, trataré de ser más "delicado" con ella que con las demás chicas a las que rechazo. –Suspiró una vez terminó de decir eso, y Matt volvió a soltar otra carcajada. — ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!? –Espetó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Eso es casi imposible para ti! –Mello lo fulminó con la mirada, pero sin embargo, el gamer no podía parar de reír.

—Sabes, te castigaré cuando volvamos. –Sonrió con picaría, y en ese instante Matt detuvo su risa.

—Eh... ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Matt, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Me refiero a lo de ayer. –Mello se relamió los labios de forma provocativa, observando como Matt se ponía rojo hasta las orejas en un instante. Mello soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción de su "amigo", y seguido volvió su vista hacia él nuevamente. — Por cierto, ¿Ya no te duele? –Sonrió socarronamente, mientras que por su parte, Matt sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Algo... –Se sobó la cabeza con nerviosismo, sin percatarse de cómo Mello iba acercándose poco a poco.

—Prometo ser más suave la próxima vez. O mejor dicho, esta noche. –Le susurró al pelirrojo. Seguido le mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja a su pelirrojo "amigo", sintiendo como su respiración se iba agitando y suspiraba. Matt se puso nervioso ante ese comentario. ¿Acaso significaba que lo repetiría esa misma noche...?

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Hablaban de cualquier cosa sin sentido que se les cruzara por la cabeza, sacándoles unas cuantas risas. Ya había oscurecido completamente, la luna se podía observar perfectamente bien desde donde estaban y el clima era de lo más agradable. Matt había recostado su cabeza en el hombro de Mello, aunque negó el contacto al principio por vergüenza, terminó cediendo.

—Sabes, hay varias cosas de las que tengo curiosidad... ¿Me responderías si te pregunto? —Dijo el gamer, observando el agua calma del lago frente a ellos.

—Adelante, pregunta. –Suspiró el rubio.

—Siempre veo que llevas una cruz... Si eres creyente, ¿"Esto" y "aquello" no es pecado? –Preguntó Matt.

—¿A qué te refieres con "esto" y "aquello"? –El rubio arqueó una ceja y observó con curiosidad a Matt, quien aún se encontraba recostado sobre su hombro. El pelirrojo tomó aire y habló.

—Me refiero a... Nosotros como pareja, y cuando lo 'hicimos'… –El rostro del pelirrojo estaba tan rojo, que aquel color competía con el de su cabello.

—De hecho, yo no lo veo así. El Dios al que tantos ven como una figura a la que hay que temer, no creo que realmente sea así. Si amas a una persona realmente, no es pecado, lo malo sería si fuera solo sexo. Y no lo fue. ¿Verdad? –Dijo el blondo, con una seguridad que jamás la había usado.

—No, no fue solo eso. Lo entiendo perfectamente... –Matt sonrió levemente entrecerrando los ojos y con las mejillas aún algo ruborizadas.

—Y muchos están en contra de esto por lo que según ellos, dice la Biblia. Desde mi punto de vista, ese libro se creó para que cada quien lo interpretara a su manera... Es por eso que a pesar de ser creyente, no voy muy seguido a misa. Ahí son los padres quienes le dan la interpretación que ellos piensan a la Biblia, y no dejan a las personas hacer eso por si solas. –Suspiró una vez terminó de hablar, y Matt se quedó asombrado por todo lo que había dicho el rubio, jamás lo había oído hablar así.

—Piensas de forma interesante... Mi familia no es creyente, es por eso que probablemente no tengan ningún inconveniente en que salgamos juntos. –Sonrió, mientras Mello lo observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Alguna otra cosa? –Preguntó. De alguna manera, quería darle a entender a Matt que le tenía la suficiente confianza como para responder a cada pregunta, y aquella era su forma de demostrarlo, aunque fuera indirectamente.

—¿Puedo ver tu cuaderno amarillo? –Le sonrió. Mello se sorprendió por la pregunta, nunca antes ninguna persona le había pedido ver aquel cuaderno que significaba tanto para él, y ni siquiera si se lo pidieran lo mostraría. Era algo muy personal. Pero esa persona que se lo pedís era Matt, y eso hacía la diferencia.

Sacó de una especie de "bolso" su cuaderno, y sin dar ninguna explicación, dejó que Matt lo tomara y lo hojeara libremente. El gamer, no podía estar más sorprendido con lo primero que se encontró. Era la letra de Mello, sin duda alguna. La reconocía, pero es como si hubiera escrito aquello hace ya bastante tiempo. Era, nada más ni menos que un poema en verso.

"La nostalgia concurrida

Con su cálida tibieza escondida

Pasa desapercibida

De las lágrimas desaparecidas.

Me preocupa el porvenir

Al ver esos labios color carmín

Que no sonríen cono solían

Aunque en el fondo querían.

Frente al destino

Te encuentras ya rendido

Con los ojos frustrados

Y que han estado tan agotados.

En esos ojos azulados

Donde la ira se ha acumulado

Y tantas veces

La tristeza se han guardado."

Era triste, y eso le preocupaba. Sabía que los poemas eran como una especie de "desahogo", y no quería que Mello estuviera mal. Siguió leyendo y releyendo el poema varias veces, con demasiadas dudas en la cabeza, hasta que la voz de Mello nuevamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Lo escribí a los 12. Jamás dejé que nadie leyera eso. Tú sabes que leo mucho... Pues también escribo... No me considero del todo bueno, pero sirve para desahogarme, y poder transmitir en palabras todo lo que siento en el momento. –Suspiró, y una vez más, siguió hablando. —Fue poco después de la muerte de mis padres... A pesar de tener a mi abuelo, me sentía solo. –Sonrió con nostalgia, mientras Matt lo observaba con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad.

—¿Cómo es que cambiaste tanto en secundaria...? –Se atrevió a decir.

—No lo sé. –Contestó con simpleza, aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro. — No quería que los demás me vieran como una persona débil, supongo. –En realidad, Mello sabía y estaba consciente de que era como una especie de "mascara" de la que no se podía deshacer. Era muy sensible y sentimental por dentro, aunque tratara de demostrar lo contrario con sus acciones. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ya no podía cambiar su manera de ser.

—No eres para nada débil. –Matt lo miró con determinación, y con una de sus manos movió un mechón que le tapaba la cara a aquel rubio. Mello se sonrojó levemente, y para ocultarlo, bajó su vista al suelo.

—Realmente... No tienes remedio. –Le sonrió una vez más de forma fugaz a Matt, para después plantarle un beso en los labios al pelirrojo. Aquello, para Mello, significaba "gracias por escucharme." , pues aunque alguna otra persona le hubiera interesado saber sobre el cuaderno, jamás se lo hubiera mostrado con tanta seguridad. Aquello significaba demasiado para él.

El beso, al no ser tan intenso -sino, más bien había sido tierno.- , no tuvieron dificultades para, una vez separados, regularizar su respiración. Matt volvió a observarlo a los ojos, aún con rubor en sus mejillas.

—Sé que este es un tema algo delicado pero... ¿Cómo murieron tus padres? –Mello se sobresaltó ante esa pregunta. Sin embargo, una vez se tranquilizó un poco, se decidió a contestar.

—Los asesinaron, como he dicho, cuando tenía 12. Yo estaba en casa en ese momento. Los gritos fueron horribles. Antes de que el asesino llegara a mi habitación, la policía ya había llegado. Mi abuelo decidió quedarse con mi custodia, y viví con él tan sólo por un año, después él también murió, pero de un paro cardiaco. –Aquella sonrisa melancólica, se había formado nuevamente en los labios de Mello, y es preocupaba en demasía a Matt.

—Lo siento por preguntar. –Bajó la cabeza, y calló por unos momentos hasta que otra duda invadió su mente. — Pero si todavía no eres mayor de edad, ¿Por qué puedes vivir solo?

—Tengo un tío que tiene mi custodia, pero acordamos que yo viviría en mí departamento, y él en el suyo. –Respondió secamente.

—Entiendo... De verdad lamento todo eso, y también perdona que pregunte así. –Volvió a subir la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos azulados de Mello sobre él.

—Realmente no importa mucho. Ahora, es mejor que nos vayamos ya, creo que es tarde y a tu padre no le agradará esto... Además, tenemos cosas pendientes por hacer. –Mello le sonrió con picaría a Matt, mientras observaba a éste sonrojarse.

"Por lo menos ya no tiene esa sonrisa de nostalgia..." Pensó.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Cuando ambos chicos llegaron a la casa de los abuelos de Matt, se sorprendieron al encontrar las luces ya completamente apagadas. De suerte, el pelirrojo llevaba llaves de repuesto. Trataron de entrar con todo el silencio y la cautela posible, pues ya era la 1 A.M, y Matt, conociendo a su padre, sabía que eso no le agradaría para nada.

—Apresúrate antes de que... –El sonido de Matt tropezándose con un mueble hizo eco en toda la casa. – ¡Idiota! –Le murmuró Mello con enfado, observando a los lados para cerciorarse de no haber despertado a nadie.

—Auch... –Murmuró, sobándose la rodilla. — Ya voy, ya voy... –Matt se levantó rápidamente y siguieron caminando con cautela, tratando de no hacer ruido, hasta que por fin llegaron su habitación.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Matt se encontraba recostado sobre la cabecera de la cama. Se había quedado dormido en lo que esperaba a que Mello terminara de darse una 'ducha rápida'. Pero había un pequeño detalle... No llevaba camiseta.

Cuando el rubio salió y se dio cuenta de aquello, por poco comienza a babear ahí mismo. Sin embargo, su idea fue otra. Se recostó a un lado de Matt con cuidado de no despertarlo, para después comenzar a recorrer el abdomen del gamer, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en los pezones de éste, y apretándolos levemente.

El pelirrojo se despertó de un brinco, sorprendido por el contacto. No pensó en hacer otra cosa que ponerse tan rojo como un tomate, y de todas formas, si intentaba decir algo, seguramente terminaría tartamudeando y diciendo algo incoherente.

—¿Q-qué haces? –Preguntó, dándose cuenta entonces de lo estúpida que había sido aquella pregunta.

—Te toco. –Respondió Mello, sin inmutarse ni un poco, y diciendo aquello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—P-pero... –Mello se colocó sobre él, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, lo calló con un profundo beso, que fue correspondiendo de a poco. El blondo volvió a utilizar sus manos para acariciarle la espalda y "un poco más abajo" a Matt, quien comenzó a sentir escalofríos "bonitos" por todo el cuerpo.

—Te dije que esta noche volveríamos a repetir 'eso'. –Le susurró al oído, con la respiración agitada por el anterior beso.

Matt, por su parte, sintiendo la cálida respiración chocando contra su oído y parte su mejilla, no supo que hacer. Simplemente se dejó hacer. Y sin duda, aquella sí que sería una noche bastante larga para ambos.

* * *

**Antes de que me maten... No, Mello no siente nada mas que aprecio por la chica XD pero ella... bueno, eso se verá después. :v **

**Segundo, son las 2:08 de la mañana en lo que publico, téngame compasión, me tengo que levantar a las 7 :c**

**Tercero... Aquí, como ven, se supo algo del oscuro pasado de Mello XD eh, haré un capítulo 'especial' o 'extra' donde narre parte del pasado de Mello... Aunque, no sé si hacerlo desde su punto de vista, o igual que todo el fic, como narración. Ustedes díganme, por favor ;-; ..Y hay algo de Mello y Matt que no saben : D (sobre su pasado... JUNTOS XD) seh, ya se conocían antes de entrar a secundaria pero Matt no recuerda y...basta de spoilers.**

**Cuarto... Sí, el poema de Mello es mío o_e. Fue de un trabajo de la escuela, pero decidí utilizarlo porque quedaba para la ocasión... Díganme que opinan Q-Q**

**Quinto y último... El lunes entro a clases, y... No sé si pueda seguir publicando al mismo ritmo ;-; en la semana que publique les aviso, sin falta, si hay algún cambio con las fechas en las que publico. (Semanal, excepto esta vez que me tardé un poco más u-u) **

**Nos vemos :'D **


	13. Jardín de recuerdos

¡**Ah! No sé como me digno a aparecer después de UN MES sin actualizar. No me maten, por favor, que ya reaparecí. Trataré de volver a mi rutina de publicar semanalmente, pero ahora sí que con la escuela no puedo prometer nada, ¿de acuerdo? **

**Sólo... No me maten... Aquí está el capítulo, por favor, disfrútenlo. **

**Y es que pasaron taaaantas cosas en mi vida últimamente con esto de la escuela... Dx **

**ah, pero no creo que les interese escuchar de qué xD **

** ¡A leer! (?**

* * *

...

—Auuch... –Matt soltó un quejido mientras se sentaba sobre la cama que había estado compartiendo en los últimos días con su "amigo-novio", era de mañana, y al parecer, ya bastante tarde. Estaban por dar las 12 y los dos chicos apenas se iban levantando. O más bien, Matt, pues Mello seguía plácidamente dormido al lado del pelirrojo, con la respiración calmada y tranquila.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar al rubio, y una vez estuvo de pie, cayó en cuenta de algo: Estaba desnudo y con unas "sospechosas" marcas rojas por todo su cuerpo. Con las mejillas ardiéndole, observó al blondo, quien tampoco traía nada puesto. Cinco segundos después reaccionó completamente.

¿¡Qué tal si alguien había entrado por la noche y los había visto "así"!? Como cayeron completamente rendidos después de aproximadamente las tres y media de la madrugada, no se percataron de nada más. Si su padre los había visto, ambos estaban muertos.

Antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera entrar a la habitación, se duchó de la manera más veloz posible, aún quejándose del dolor que seguía en su parte trasera. Pero ese dolor le agradaba. Y lo repetiría cuando sea. ¿Masoquista, acaso? No, era diferente, pues ese dolor se lo había dejado Mello. Pero sólo a él y a nadie más.

Salió de la ducha con tan sólo una toalla en su cintura que cubría por lo menos "lo necesario". Se agachó para buscar la ropa que se pondría, sin notar los ojos azulados de su compañero ya despierto que lo observaban con... Bastante curiosidad. Mello por su parte estaba sentado sobre la cama, cubriéndose de la cintura para abajo, mientras observaba atentamente el trasero del pelirrojo, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas bastante visible para cualquiera que lo estuviera observando.

Matt volteó, encontrándose con el blondo observando su parte trasera con un sonrojo en las mejillas, lo que le provocó a él sonrojarse más que su cabello.

—¿Q-qué pasa? –Preguntó con temor, observando los ojos azulados del rubio, quien ahora lo miraba a los ojos aún más sonrojado que antes.

—¡N-nada! –Se cubrió nuevamente con las sábanas, esta vez hasta la cabeza.

Matt arqueó una ceja con el rostro todavía ardiéndole, sin embargo, aprovechó el que Mello no estuviera observándolo para poder cambiarse.

Si bien el gamer conocía a Mello mejor que la mayoría de las demás personas, seguía sin entender del todo algunas de sus extrañas actitudes. Es decir, a veces parecía que la palabra "vergüenza" no estaba en su vocabulario, pero había otras donde, por ejemplo, si lo descubrían haciendo algo a escondidas –en este caso, observar el trasero de su compañero.– se avergonzaba extremadamente y negaba rotundamente, por más obvia que fuera la situación.

En el fondo, le parecía tierno aquello, aunque las demás personas dijeran que tenía una actitud de los mil demonios, para él siempre todo lo que hiciera Mello sería "lindo" o "tierno". Claro, odiaba que le dijeran eso, pero él de todas formas se lo repetía algunas veces.

Una vez terminó de cambiarse, caminó hacia la cama, y observó al blondo aún tapado con la sábana. Suspiró mientras trataba de destaparlo, aunque éste no se dejara.

—Mells, es tarde, creo que ya deberíamos de salir de aquí. –Si bien trató de decirlo de la manera más amable posible, pareciera como si aquello sólo hubiera empeorado la extraña situación.

—¿¡Qué clase de apodo es ese!? –Mello se destapó sólo la cara, con el rostro más rojo que antes, observando al gamer con el rostro fruncido.

—¿Qué? Es lindo... Vamos, debes cambiarte, es extraño que estemos aquí hasta esta hora. Después de todo es tú culpa... –Matt hizo un puchero al decir la última frase, al igual que su tono de voz había bajado.

—No te quejabas de eso anoche. Además, tú y tan sólo tú me provoca eso, así que no me eches toda la culpa. –Sonrió burlonamente al observar la cara roja y avergonzada de su "amigo". — Ya quita esa cara si no quieres provocarme nuevamente, ¿quieres? Mejor pásame algo de ropa. – Matt asintió en silencio sin saber que decir, pues estaba realmente nervioso, ¿quién diría que acabaría en ese tipo de situaciones con el chico más popular de la escuela? No se imaginaba la cara de las chicas si se enteraban de que ambos salían juntos... Con esos pensamientos en mente, se dirigió al armario que tenían en la habitación, tomó algunas prendas de Mello, y seguido se las pasó.

—¿E-eso está bien? –Balbuceó, aún algo avergonzado.

—Ahá. –Mello se levantó con una sábana envuelta en la cintura, y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar observar su espalda descubierta, para él, y seguramente para cualquiera, su figura era completamente perfecta. Seguía sin creerse que estaba enamorado de aquel chico que todos etiquetan como "perfecto",a pesar de sí tener defectos, como toda persona normal, Matt convertía aquellas pequeñas "imperfecciones" como algo bueno. Como algo que volvía único a Mello. Como algo que lo caracterizaba. Y además de eso, que fuera sólo de ÉL. Es decir, nadie más tenía la oportunidad de verlo de pies a cabeza. Y con esa frase, es COMPLETAMENTE. Ya conocía cada rincón del cuerpo del rubio, al igual que éste conocía el suyo. Se conocían completamente de forma mutua, algo que tan sólo entre ellos tenían la dicha de ya conocer como la palma de su mano.

Una vez Mello salió ya vestido, Matt por fin reaccionó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Vamos? –Le sonrió, observando los ojos azules del otro, dedicándole una sonrisa, con las mejillas todavía sonrosadas.

—Espera. –Antes de que Matt caminara hasta la puerta de su cuarto, Mello lo detuvo, y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios.

A pesar de ya haberse besado miles de veces, ambos sentían como si fuera la primera vez. Se les aceleraba el corazón, y era como si existieran sólo ellos dos. Se olvidaban completamente de que alguien muy fácilmente podría entrar por la puerta y verlos, pero poco les importaba eso en aquellos momentos tan pequeños, pero que los convertían en algo tan especial.

Se separaron lentamente, y sin decir ninguna otra cosa, como si las miradas fueran suficientes, salieron de la habitación que compartían temporalmente, hacia, donde, probablemente ya se encontraran despiertos los demás.

—No puedo creer que nos hayamos despertado tan tarde... –El pelirrojo se estiró al mismo tiempo que hablaba, mientras Mello lo observaba.

—Ya te lo dije, es tú culpa. Haa... Pero ya que... Por cierto, quedé con Ailyn a las 7. –Matt abrió los ojos sorprendidos en ese instante. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Para qué la vería? Una sensación molesta lo invadió repentinamente, ¿celos, tal vez?

—Eh... Sí, claro, no hay problema... –Agachó la cabeza con lo que a simple vista parecería tristeza, y el rubio arqueó un ceja.

—¿Y esa expresión qué? Tú me acompañarás, ¿qué creías, que iría yo solo? –Sonrió, observando el rostro ahora rojo de Matt. –Idiota.. –Aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, tomó de la barbilla al pelirrojo, obligándolo así a verlo a los ojos. –¿Acaso estás celoso? –Sonrió burlonamente, mientras Matt intentaba bajar nuevamente el rostro sin mucho éxito, pues Mello lo tenía bien agarrado de la barbilla, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

—No, pero es que ella... –No pudo terminar su frase, Mello lo había tomado por sorpresa besándolo nuevamente, sólo que esta vez había sido para callarlo.

Al parecer, se habían olvidado nuevamente de que cualquiera podía verlos en cualquier momento, y, en vez de separarse rápidamente para evitar el que los tomaran por sorpresa, intensificaron más el beso, uniendo lo más posible sus cuerpos, hasta llegar al punto donde no sabían donde comenzaba el suyo. Se dejaron guiar tanto por sus emociones, sentimientos, hormonas, e impulsos, que tardaron en caer en cuanta donde se encontraban.

Se separaron sin querer hacerlo, y para sus sorpresas, estaba prácticamente toda la familia de Matt observándolos, todos con una cara de... ¿Ternura? Excepto Chris, claramente, quien parecía querer cometer un homicidio.

—¿Qué crees que le haces a mi hijo, niño? –Apretó los dientes de forma tan fuerte que rechinaron, sin embargo, Mello ni se inmutó. Ya sabía a la perfección como tratar al padre de su "amigo".

—¿Pues qué cree, "señor"? ¿Acaso no es claro? –El blondo sonrió burlonamente.

—Já, muy gracioso. –Rodó los ojos con enojo, aún observando al rubio.

—Vamos... No sea así conmigo... Después de todo, recuerde que es mi suegro... –Matt observaba con una expresión que fácilmente decía "Trágame tierra", si bien algunas veces las peleas de su padre con Mello eran divertidas, otras eran... Vergonzosas.

Mello jaló a Matt de la muñeca, y pasó por donde estaba Chris, dándole una palmada en el hombro, mientras éste lo observaba con molestia, sin embargo, en silencio.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Después de que ambos muchachos se ducharon y comieron, habían partido hacia donde el rubio había quedado de verse con Ailyn. Era simplemente un café, algo para nada elegante.

—Y... ¿Ya pensaste que decirle para no lastimarla? –Preguntó Matt, al mismo tiempo que caminaban.

—Algo así... Pero mentiría si no estoy nervioso, ya que lo que diré no suena como algo que yo diría, probablemente sea extraño, o termine modificándolo a "mi estilo" cuando llegue la verdadera hora de decirlo.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de que aún le gustas?

—Matt, es mi "amiga" de la infancia. La conozco, sé cuando está enamorada, al igual que creo ella reconoce cuando yo lo estoy. Y cuando nos reencontramos el otro día... Bueno, ya entenderás cuando hablemos con ella.

—Entiendo...

—Es ahí. –Mello señaló un pequeño y "acogedor" local que estaba frente a ellos, divisando al instante la figura de Ailyn, sentada en una mesa para tres que se encontraba en el fondo.

Matt no lo admitía ni a él mismo, pero también estaba nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si la amiga de Mello se enteraba de que ambos salían? No quería caerle mal por el simple echo de que esa persona fuera especial para el rubio.

Entraron sin nada más que seguir haciendo afuera, con la sorpresa de que el aire acondicionado del local extrañamente se encontraba prendido, y hacía bastante frío ahí dentro.

Fueron hasta la mesa de la chica, y se sentaron cada uno en un respectivo lugar. El primero en hablar fue Matt, para intentar "presentarse".

—Hola... Tú... Debes ser Ailyn, ¿Cierto? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Matt Mail Jeevas. –Trató de sonreír amablemente como solía hacerlo siempre, pero lo único que salió fue una sonrisa nerviosa y tal vez algo insegura.

—Ah, encantada. –La chica sonrió, y seguido observó a Mello. –Ya ordené tu chocolate caliente, y como no sabía a quien traerías, ordené lo mismo... Espero esté bien eso. –Extendió a cada uno de los chicos una taza de chocolate caliente con una galleta por un lado, y les sonrió amablemente.

—Bien, ahora que ambos se conocen... –El blondo estornudó inesperadamente antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa.

—Ten. –Matt se quitó su suéter, para después ofrecérselo a Mello, quien en esa ocasión no traía abrigo.

—¡No es necesario! ¡Te resfriarás tú! –Le replicó, levemente sonrojado.

—Vamos... Sólo tómalo... Además la otra vez tú me prestaste tu abrigo, es justo.

—Bien, bien, de acuerdo... –Mello tomó el abrigo con el ceño fruncido, y sin notarlo, sonrojándose más que antes.

—Eh... Mello... ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la castaña.

—Sí, no es nada, Bien... y dime... Iré a... Eh, el punto de esta "reunión". ¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos la última vez que nos vimos antes de que te mudaras? –Ailyn asintió. –Lo que pasa es que yo... Ya no puedo seguir con eso... –Mello observó como la chica agachaba la cabeza unos instantes, y seguidamente volvía a levantarla.

—Encontraste a alguien, ¿Verdad? –Sonrió, nostálgicamente.

—¿Cómo supiste? –Mello abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿es que todos se daban cuenta cuando quería a alguien, acaso? ¿Tan obvio era?

—Porque lo miras como me mirabas a mí. –Sonrió nuevamente.

—¿"Lo"? ¿A qué te refieres...? –Y es que Mello realmente no entendía que quería decir con eso, ¿Acaso le estaba afirmando que en aquel entonces ambos se gustaban mutuamente?

—Que, a pesar de ser 2 años mayor a ti, siempre tuve bien claro lo que sentía por ti, y yo en el fondo sentía que tú también sentías lo mismo... Y me mirabas de esa manera "especial", pero cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, noté que "la mirada" iba dedicada para alguien más. –Mello dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente, escuchando con atención lo que acababa de decir Ailyn.

—Disculpen que me meta... Pero realmente no entiendo nada, y no sé si incomodo, porque de ser así, mejor no hubiera venido... –Matt sonrió nerviosamente, realmente no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decían.

—No. Si viniste, es por algo. Espera un poco. –Mello lo observó con seriedad, una cara que jamás le había dedicada a él, pues era su típica "fría" expresión que usaba con todos. El gamer mentiría si dijera que eso no lo preocupó, e incluso comenzó a pesar que por la situación, las cosas podrían cambiar repentinamente.

—Lo siento, tienes razón, yo te explico. –Le sonrió Ailyn. – Lo que pasa, es que yo sabía que me mudaría pronto, pero no quería decirle a nadie, así que visité a Mello, curiosamente, un día antes de mudarme y de que murieran sus padres. Ahí, prometimos que cuando fuéramos más grandes y nos encontráramos nuevamente, si no teníamos pareja, estaríamos juntos. Yo, en estos años, nunca he tenido pareja, con la esperanza de poder estar con Mello, pero eso no es posible, ya que él tiene a otra persona importante para él... Y esa persona eres tú, Matt. –Sonrió nuevamente.

—¿¡Cómo supiste!? –Preguntó Mello, con el rostro agachado y completamente rojo.

—Ya te lo dije, y no importa, no tengo nada en contra de las parejas así, todo lo contrario... Además, se les nota a kilómetros, chicos. Quien no se diera cuenta es porque es ciego, seguramente. –Ailyn observó con una mirada tierna los rostros sonrojados de ambos adolescentes.

—Yo... Voy al baño, ya vuelvo. –Mello se levantó de su silla con la cabeza aún algo agachada, y se dirigió al baño, dejando a Matt y Ailyn solos.

—Ustedes eran muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad...? –Dijo Matt, aunque eso parecía algo dicho más bien para él mismo.

—Sí... Y... Además... –Ailyn sonreía, sin embargo, cuando el pelirrojo alzó la vista, sintió pánico al ver a la chica llorar en silencio.

—¡Ehh! Tranquila, ¿qué pasa? –Le extendió una servilleta, a lo que Ailyn la tomó inmediatamente y se limpió las lágrimas con ella.

—Realmente lo siento es que... En realidad eso no importa, pero por favor, sé feliz con Mello, Matt... –Sonrió nuevamente de esa forma nostálgica que lo había hecho anteriormente.

—No llores, estoy seguro que a Mello no le gustaría verte llorar... Para él eres alguien muy especial, e incluso estuvo todo el día pensando en qué decirte para no lastimarte... –Matt ponía todo su esfuerzo posible en sus palabras, pues a pesar de no entender completamente como se sentía Ailyn, en el fondo sentía que la comprendía, ya que no se imaginaba su mundo sin poder tener a Mello a su lado, de sólo pensarlo lograban ponérsele los pelos de punta.

—De verdad, estoy bien, muchas gracias... Yo... Sólo quiero que él sea feliz... –Terminó de limpiarse completamente las lágrimas que le habían quedado con las manos, para así volver a sonreír de la forma "alegre" que lo hacía siempre. –Lo lamento, fue sólo por el "dolor" del momento, pero de verdad no es nada. –Y aquello era verdad, pues lo que menos quería Ailyn era interponerse o preocuparlos, no quería influir en ellos.

Ambos observaron como Mello regresaba ya con su rostro "normal". Ailyn trató de poner su mejor cara posible, no quería que los ojos se le notaran llorosos, ya que Mello seguramente le preguntaría, y no quería que supiera sobre eso.

—Ailyn, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el rubio.

—Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo dices? –Sonrió, a pesar de saber que ya la había descubierto.

—Estás extraña, y te conozco, lo sabes. –Matt lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era esperar y observar como se desarrollaba la situación. Claramente, no podía meterse si no sabía mucho del tema, por lo que prefirió quedarse callado.

—No es nada, de verdad. Yo... –Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas nuevamente. La chica, al caer en cuenta de eso, salió corriendo del lugar, sin decir ninguna otra cosa.

—¡Ailyn! –Mello se levantó de su asiento, observando por donde la chica se había ido recién. –¿Sabes que le pasa? –Preguntó Mello, observando a Matt.

—Es claro que está triste, ella te ama, lo sabes, ¿Verdad? –El gamer también se levantó de su asiento, sacó su billetera y pagó lo de los tres.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto en la casa de tus abuelos? –Le dijo Mello, mirando al suelo.

—Claro, vamos. –Matt le dedicó una sonrisa para transmitirle confianza, y salieron del lugar.

El camino fue totalmente silencioso, si Mello no tocaba el tema, Matt tampoco lo haría, pues lo menos que quería era hacerlo sentir mal o incomodarlo.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

—Sabes... Creo que comienzo a comprenderlo un poco... –Habló por fin Mello. El chico de cabello rubio se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, al igual que Matt, sin embargo, mantenían una distancia prudente.

—¿Sí? –Preguntó Matt, con curiosidad.

—Creo, es posible, que cuando yo y Ailyn éramos niños, sí me gustaba, sin embargo, sólo gustar. Hasta ahí. No la amaba, lo cual es muy diferente... Es por eso que podía decir con facilidad que lo que siento contigo ahora, no es lo mismo que sentía con ella antes. Sin embargo... No deja de preocuparme como amiga. Y, con el tiempo, me di cuenta de quien era la persona que realmente estaba enamorado. –Bajó la cabeza con timidez y las mejillas rojas, con la mirada atenta de Matt sobre él, observando esa actitud que no era tan común en el blondo.

—¿Eehh? ¿Te refieres a que antes estabas enamorado de otra persona? ¿Quién era? –Preguntó, aún sin entender del todo a qué se refería Mello.

—No, eso no es, pero... No lo recuerdas, ¿Cierto? –Levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Matt.

—¿Recordar qué? –Arqueó una ceja.

—Matt, yo soy el niño al que le llevabas barras de chocolate.

—¿¡Ehhhh!? –El corazón del pelirrojo había pegado un brinco, pues siempre se había jurado que conocería a aquel niño "De ojos azules" que veía en el parque, ¡Y ahora se enteraba de que era Mello! ¡Cuanta felicidad la suya que tenía en ese momento!

Podía ser despistado, pero nunca creyó que a tal grado. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Observó fijamente los ojos de Mello, recordando como eran antes, exactamente iguales. Tal vez, la razón por la que no se había dado cuenta, era porque antes tenía el cabello diferente. Pero eso ya no importaba.

—Cierto... Creo que nunca te dije mi nombre... Pero igual, eres muy olvidadizo, ¿Sabes? –Matt le sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras Mello rodaba los ojos.

—Pero ese no era el tema, Mell. ¿Qué harás con Ailyn? –Preguntó.

—¿Pues qué quieres que haga? –Mello arqueó una ceja. – No hay nada que pueda hacer, excepto esperar a que se calme, al parecer ella ya entendió como están las cosas... –Matt le asintió.

—Ah... De acuerdo... –Suspiró.

Mello se volteó, quedando dándole la espalda a Matt, lo cual no dejó muy contento al pelirrojo. Si Mello lo hacía, él podía también, ¿Cierto?

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba en blondo, y lo abrazó fuertemente por detrás, causando que su "amigo" diera un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

—¿¡Q-Qué haces!? –Volteó la cabeza, encontrándose con un Matt sonriendo de forma triunfal.

—Te abrazo. –Contestó, sonriendo y observando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Mello.

—¡Oye! Sólo yo puedo hacer y decir cosas así, no me robes mi papel. –Matt rió ante su comentario, lo que hizo enojar aún más al rubio. –Parece que después de dos días sin poderte sentar sigues sin aprender, he. Eres muy desobediente, Matt. –La actitud de Mello había cambiado repentinamente, volviendo a su tono de voz normal y actitud dominante.

La risa de Matt cesó, y la piel se le había erizado. Ya se daba una idea de lo que significaba lo que acababa de decir Mello...

Y que podía hacer... Después de todo, así era él.

* * *

**Vuelvo a disculparme por la tardanza... Ah, ¿y bien? Espero haya quedado bien. Y como dije, intenté que Ailyn no tonara protagonismo. De hecho, hasta aquí llegaron sus apariciones, sólo será mencionada en el capítulo extra XD **

**por cierto, ahí se aclararán lo de Mello y Matt cuand eran niños... **

**Nos vemos~**


	14. Tu de qué vas

**¡Hola! Ah, gracias a kami esta vez no tardé un mes en actualizar. Bueno, antes que cualquier otra cosa, el fanfic. **

* * *

Las dos semanas que habían sido dedicadas a las vacaciones de primavera, transcurrieron casi con normalidad. Y lo "normal" para aquella familia, era lo de siempre: Peleas entre Chris y Mello, las bromas entre ambos muchachos, las noches que casi ni dormían, y la amabilidad de Angie. Todo "normal". Los meses pasaban con rapidez, tanto, que ya estaban en Junio y comenzaba a hacer calor, sin contar que al día siguiente habría un 'deportivo' en la escuela donde estudiaban ambos adolescentes. Era lunes, y a partir de ese día, se comenzaría a utilizar el uniforme de verano. Constaba de un short color azul marino de un tono casi negro, y una camisa blanca con su respectivo escudo de la escuela.

Mello, como se había vuelto normal casi todos los días, pasó por la casa de Matt a esperarlo afuera. El pelirrojo al ver que su 'amigo' ya lo estaba esperando, se apresuró a salir, y una vez estando ya con él, éste le dio un rápido beso en los labios en forma de 'saludo', sin importar que hubiera gente cerca, a diferencia de otras veces. Y es que, verdaderamente, ya le daba igual lo que pensara la gente.

—Matt... Una pregunta, ¿Cómo soportas desvelarte cuando al siguiente día tienes que levantarte temprano? –Preguntó, con cansancio y sin demasiados ánimos.

—Es la costumbre, supongo. Después de un tiempo así, se vuelve 'normal'. –Le dedicó una de sus típicas costumbres al rubio, y seguido formuló una pregunta. – ¿Por qué? ¿Te desvelaste ayer?

—Algo así... No podía dormir. –Mintió.

—Oh... –El pelirrojo iba a decir otra cosa, sin embargo, una niña de aproximadamente cinco años se acercó corriendo a ambos muchachos, o más bien, al gamer, quien seguidamente la abrazó, observando a Mello, quien tenía cara de confusión.

—¡Lena! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le revolvió el cabello suavemente a la niña, mientras el rubio seguía examinándola. Tenía el cabello café claro atado en dos coletas, ojos verde esmeralda, parecidos a los de Matt, llevaba unos lentes rojos y tenía algunas pecas en la cara.

—¡Mail! Tengo una pregunta para ti... Lo siento, es que no podía esperar... –Mello miró a ambos con aún más confusión, nadie llamaba a Matt "Mail", excepto sus abuelos y algunas veces sus padres. ¿De dónde conocería a la niña?

—Claro, pero caminemos a la escuela mientras preguntas, que se hace tarde, ¿De acuerdo? –La niña le sonrió y asintió. Los tres siguieron caminando, hasta que la menor volvió a hablar.

—Quería saber, ¿Qué significa tener 'sekso' y ser 'virgen'? –Preguntó con inocencia, mirando a ambos mayores, quienes se detuvieron en seco por un instante e instintivamente voltearon a verse abriendo los ojos sorpresivamente.

—Ah... Eso... Tú... Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor, ¿De acuerdo? –Le contestó Matt, sonriéndole con nerviosismo y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y tú has tenido 'sekso'? ¿Eres virgen? –Mello casi estalla a carcajadas al oír la pregunta formulada por la menor que los acompañaba, en cambio, el pelirrojo tenía una cara que decía claramente "Trágame tierra", con un intenso sonrojo acompañado.

—Sí, ha tenido, y no, no es virgen. –Contestó Mello, soltando algunas risas y tapándose la boca para no reírse a carcajadas.

—Ohhhh... ¿Eres a amigo de Mail? ¿Tú si me explicarás que es, cierto? –Le sonrió tiernamente a Mello, y este asintió.

—Verás, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho demuestran su cariño poniendo su– La mano de Matt, quien por fin había reaccionado, interrumpió la explicación del rubio, a la vez que la menor hacía un puchero.

—¡Quiero saber! –Reclamó, cruzando sus brazos.

—Eh... Pero mira, ya llegamos a tu escuela, anda, ve, seguro te esperan tus amigas adentro. –El pelirrojo le sonrió nerviosamente, y como si por arte de magia a la menor se le hubiera olvidado su pregunta anterior, se despidió con un abrazo de Matt y salió corriendo en dirección al jardín de niños que estaba justo a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela de ambos. "¿Desde cuando habíamos seguido caminando?" Se preguntó Matt.

Cuando la niña por fin se alejó, Matt quitó su mano de la boca de Mello y suspiró con alivio.

—¿Quién era esa niña? –Y sin poder evitarlo, el rubio adicto al chocolate estalló en carcajadas.

—¡No me pareció gracioso! –El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar enojado y prosiguió. – Es mi prima, Lena. Suele preguntar muchas cosas, pero en esta ocasión, creo que se pasó de 'curiosa'.

—Bueno, por lo menos gracias a ella se me fue el sueño. Interesantes preguntas las suyas, ¿He?

—No serán las últimas veces que pregunte algo así... –Suspiró.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

El día avanzaba con tanta tranquilidad que parecía más largo de lo normal. Había llegado la hora de receso, y ambos muchachos se encontraban sentados donde siempre solían comer. Ese lugar era la terraza, pues a pesar de estar 'prohibido' subir ahí, ellos siempre iban. Era mucho más tranquilo que en el patio, normalmente sólo eran ellos dos, y de vez en cuando Alice, que los acompañaba. Podían hablar sin preocuparse por el hecho de que alguien los escuchara.

—¿Como está Ailyn? ¿Ya está mejor? ¿Sigues hablando con ella, cierto? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Claro que sí, no iba a dejar ese asunto así como así. Y ya está mejor, dice que quisiera volver a verte pronto, al parecer, le caíste bien. –Mello comía un chocolate con tranquilidad, recargado sobre una pared y con una mano sobre la nuca.

—Que bien. –Sonrió.

—Con que no llegues a gustarle estará bien. –Frunció el ceño y siguió comiendo su chocolate con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Estás celoso, acaso? –Arqueó una ceja mientras le sonreía socarronamente a el rubio, quien inmediatamente abrió sorpresivamente los ojos y se sonrojó de forma que muy rara vez lo hacía.

—¡No digas estupideces! —Se defendió, a pesar de saber que lo que decía su 'amigo' era verdad.

Pero como no estarlo, porque a pesar de saber que a Ailyn le gustaba él y no el gamer, nunca se sabía con las mujeres. Un día podían decir que 'amaban' a alguien, y al siguiente ya por ver a alguien más, olvidaron al otro. No las comprendía.

—No las digo, pero es que eso es claro...~ Además casi nunca te sonrojas de esa forma, ni cuando...-Mello reaccionó antes de que Matt terminara la frase. Sabía a que se refería. Por lo mismo, le tapó la boca, evitando así que terminara de hablar.

—Ya entendí, no es necesario que lo digas. –Aún con el sonrojo y los ojos entrecerrados por la vergüenza, retiró su mano levemente de la boca de su 'amigo'.

"Que adorable" Pensó Matt, y sin embargo, prefirió guardarse esa opinión.

—Hm. Y creí que yo era el que se avergonzaba. –Se cruzó de brazos y soltó una leve carcajada, haciendo enojar levemente al rubio.

—¡No es gracioso!

—No dices eso cuando eres tú el que...–Una vez más, Mello lo interrumpió. Sin embargo, de forma distinta: Lo calló con un beso. Lo necesitaba, inevitablemente, necesitaba sentir sus labios. Si ya era una tortura tener que estar en clases fingiendo ser sólo amigos, mucho más lo era el tener que aguantar las ganas de besarlo en las ocasiones donde no podía.

Y por el momento, eso es lo que era, una relación disfrazada de amistad. Entonces Mello pensó. ¿Y si dejaran de ocultarlo? ¿Se lo tomarían mal, acaso? Él repetía seguidamente que no le importaba, pero también estaba Matt, y su opinión le importaba, aunque no lo admitiera.

Se separó lentamente y observó a Matt a los ojos.

—¿Y si dejáramos de ocultarlo? –Por fin habló.

—Te refieres a... ¿Nosotros? –Preguntó.

—No, a que vengo del pasado y mi plan maligno funcionó. –Rodó los ojos, con sarcasmo.

—Pero podrían comenzar a decir cosas malas sobre ti, y no quiero eso... –Observó los ojos celestes que lo miraban fijamente, tenía una mirada decidida, y aquella petición era extraña.

—Sabes que me da igual.

—A mí no, no quiero que te pase nada... Tal vez más adelante, pero por el momento... Que se le va a hacer... –Agachó la cabeza con tristeza, pues la verdad le dolía ocultarlo, pero una parte de si mismo le decía que era lo mejor.

—Está bien... –Mello también agachó su cabeza, quedando así sus frentes levemente rozándose.

—¿Chicos? Eh... ¿Los interrumpo con algo? –Ambos se separaron de la forma más rápida que pudieron al escuchar la voz de Alice.

—Para nada. –Contestó Matt, con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Mello sólo rodó los ojos.

—Oh... Bueno... Es que... Hay algo que necesito decirles. –Suspiró, e hizo un gesto como de pesadez.

—¿Qué es? –Preguntó Mello, arqueando una ceja. Ambos se habían sorprendido por la forma en la que Alice dijo aquello, la conocían lo suficiente para saber que no era nada bueno.

—Lo que pasa es que... Hay alguien que sospecha sobre "ustedes"... –Mello ni se inmutó, mientras que, en cambio, Matt abrió los ojos en demasía, en señal de sorpresa.

—¿Quién? –Preguntó, todavía sin salir de esa expresión como de 'shock' en la que se encontraba.

—Un chico de 2 'A'... Víctor. Dice que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, nunca se les ve en el recreo y Mello es muy sobreprotector con Matt... He intentado convencerlo de que no es así de forma "discreta", pero... –Agachó la cabeza, y prosiguió hablando. – Creo que levanté más sus "sospechas", porque dice que es como si yo quisiera cubrirlos... Y que como soy su amiga... Bueno...

—Me da igual. –Dijo Mello, interrumpiendo a Alice.

—Pero... Mell... –Esta vez fue a él pelirrojo a quien interrumpió.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso tanto te importa que los demás lo sepan? –Miró a Matt con molestia, pues aunque no era así, Mello lo interpretaba como un: "Si los demás se enteran te dejaré, porque me dará pena estar con otro hombre."

—No, me importa lo que puedan llegar a hacer... –Mello rodó los ojos, e insatisfecho con esa respuesta, salió del lugar rumbo al salón de clases una vez más, a pesar de faltar como diez o quince minutos para el timbre.

—¿Crees que se haya enojado? –Matt miró con preocupación a su amiga, pues lo menos que quería es crear una discusión sólo por eso. Prefería que los demás se enteraran a pelearse con Mello por ese asunto.

—No te preocupes, seguramente sólo fue un impulso del momento, pero te recomiendo que vayas por él, no vaya a hacerse este asunto más grande y verdaderamente se peleen... –Le dedicó una sonrisa al gamer para transmitirle confianza, y este hizo mismo.

—Gracias. –Salió caminando rápidamente para tratar de alcanzar a Mello, sin embargo, este ya se había adelantado bastante.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, y se dirigió corriendo a su salón de clases, donde ya estaba Mello, sentado sobre su asiento.

Debido al esfuerzo hecho al correr, se encontraba jadeante y con algunas gotas de sudor recorriéndole por su frente.

—Yo... Mells... Lo sie– Mello lo tomó desprevenido, jalándolo de la camiseta bruscamente, y estampando sus labios con los de Matt.

Fue un beso simple, rápido. Pero lleno de necesidad.

Mello no se separó del todo, seguía tomado de la camiseta de su 'amigo', y a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Por su parte, el cabello de Matt y sus mejillas parecía que tuvieran un concurso de cuál era más rojo.

El rubio quería volver a besar a Matt, pero antes de siquiera poder pensarlo, la puerta del salón de clases se abrió estrepitosamente. Un grupo de chicas había entrado, y entre ellas, iba Alice. Al escuchar eso, ambos muchachos se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Pero era demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó una de las chicas, mirando a ambos arqueando una ceja.

—Eh... –Matt no sabía que decir. Estaba más que nervioso. ¿Decía la verdad? ¿Acaso tenía que arriesgarse...?

—Fue un accidente. Me tropecé. –Contestó Mello, secamente.

—Oh... Ya veo... –Dijo la chica, sin llegar a convencerse del todo.

En ese instante, para suerte de todos, el timbre acababa de sonar. Matt suspiró, "A actuar de nuevo..." Pensaba. Tal vez no era tan mala idea que los demás se enteraran.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Las clases después de receso habían parecido eternas. El gamer no había prestado atención prácticamente a nada. Tenía "otros asuntos" más importantes que atender, como pensar que pasaría de acuerdo a la decisión que tomaran, y no era nada fácil, a decir verdad. Por un lado, si los demás se enteraran, probablemente serían los "raros" de la escuela, los molestarían -o más bien, más a él que a Mello- o en el peor de los casos, los golpearían. Tampoco quería aquello. No iba a arriesgar a Mello... Pero si eso era lo que él quería... Por otro lado, si no se enteraban, tendrían que seguir disfrazando aquello de amistad. Lo peor, era que cada vez se volvía más y más difícil.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? Creí que te daba igual que las demás personas supieran... –Le preguntó, con curiosidad.

—Me da igual, pero lo hice porque tú no quieres, y además, creo que después de todo tienes razón. –Respondió, mientras ambos ya caminaban camino a sus hogares.

—P-pero no malentiendas... No es que le de importancia a lo que dicen los demás, ¿Pero y si te sucede algo? ¿Qué no ves como tratan e insultan a otras personas iguales que nosotros? –Lo observó.

—A mí no me pasará nada, y si te quisieran hacer algo a ti, sabes que no permitiría eso. –Al escuchar las palabras de Mello, Matt sonrió.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Mello no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Se iba sintiendo mal desde el día anterior, estaba cansado, y no había comido bien. Si no fuera 'obligatorio' asistir al famoso deportivo de la escuela, se hubiera quedado en casa. Pero no, tenía que ir, o no podría ganarse el derecho a examen del bimestre. Y entonces Near le ganaría una vez más. ¡No podía permitir eso! Como pudo, se levantó de la cama, y sin ganas de tomar una ducha, se limitó a enjuagarse la cara.

Sacó de su armario la ropa que debían llevar especialmente para ese evento, que consistía en un short negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, y una camiseta color blanca con rayas azules en el cuello, y el respectivo escudo de la escuela. No se molestó ni siquiera en llevar la mochila, pues no harían nada más en el día además de eso.

Bajó las escaleras con pereza, y sin ganas de desayunar, lo único que tomó fue un chocolate más o menos del tamaño de su pulgar, como uno de muchos que tenía en un frasco. Quitó el pequeño envoltorio y se lo echó a la boca. Seguido, salió de su casa rumbo a la de Matt.

Una vez llegó, como siempre, le había tocado esperar aproximadamente cinco minutos antes de que el pelirrojo estuviera listo.

—Haaa~ Que mal que hoy tenemos deportivo. Odio esos eventos, siempre termino con todo el cuerpo doliéndome. –Se quejó Matt, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia su escuela.

—También yo... Además estoy muy cansado... –Mello no quería decir que no durmió en toda la noche, y que, además, se había estado sintiendo mal desde el día anterior. ¿Por qué? No quería preocupar a Matt.

—Bueno, tal vez sea divertido. –Dijo Matt, sonriéndole a Mello mientras estiraba los brazos para quitarse un poco el cansancio.

—¡Mail, Mail, Mail! –Lena, la prima de Matt que se había cruzado con ambos anteriormente, una vez más había aparecido frente a ellos.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Lena? –Preguntó nervioso, esperando que su prima esta vez no preguntara nada 'extraño'.

—¿Qué son 'condones'? –La niña miró a Matt inocentemente, mientras este una vez más se quedó en blanco. ¿Ahora que le decía a su pequeña prima?

—Eh... Son... Unos 'juguetes' que se utilizan a la hora de jugar cierto 'juego'... –Seguían caminando rumbo hacia la escuela, sin embargo, lo que esta vez le pareció extraño a Matt, fue que Mello no dijera nada, o no se burlara.

—¿Me compras condones para jugar con mis amigos? ¡Por favor! –Miró a su primo con los mejores ojos de inocencia que pudo hacer, sin saber en el lío que estaba metiendo a este.

—Ha...~ –Mello soltó una risilla divertida, pero después de eso, no dijo nada más.

—Eh... No, no puedo, Lena... –Matt le sonrió nerviosamente, esperando que no sijera nada más acerca de eso.

—¡POR QUÉ! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME QUIERES COMPRAR CONDONES!? ¡WAAAH, ERES MALO, MAIL! ¡QUIERO CONDONES, QUIERO CONDONES! –Gritó la menor, haciendo que todas las personas quienes también se encontraban al rededor, también caminando –Entre ellas varios estudiantes– voltearan a ver aquel extraño acto.

—Shh... Lena... Ya, te compro una muñeca después... Lo que pasa es que... Los condones son muy caros... –El gamer le acarició el cabello a la pequeña, haciendo que esta se tranquilizara un poco.

—¡De acuerdo! –Y como por arte de magia, era como si ya se hubiera olvidado de que quería los 'condones'. Salió corriendo, adelantándose más que los chicos, pues su jardín de niños ya quedaba cerca.

—Tu prima es... Interesante... –Opinó el rubio, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Ni lo digas... –Suspiró.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*

Comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Muy mareado. La cabeza le dolía de forma horrible, sentía que en cualquier momento le explotaría. Pero ahí estaba, preparándose para una carrera de quinientos metros. Era más importante su calificación que el dolor que sentía, por lo que trató de olvidarlo y concentrarse. Retiró unos cuantos mechones rubios que le tapaban la visión, y una vez gritaron "Fuera", salió corriendo.

No iba ni bien por los cien metros cuando la visión comenzó a hacérsele borrosa. Trató de seguir corriendo, pero no pudo. Cayó al suelo con pesadez, y después de eso, no recordó nada más. Se había desmayado.

Matt, de quien aún no era turno de correr, se dio cuenta al instante de aquello. Lo que menos importaba en esos instantes era que los demás seguían corriendo, por lo que, con preocupación, se salió de su lugar en la fila y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el rubio.

—¡Mello! –Su rostro no expresaba nada más que preocupación. Zarandeó un poco el cuerpo inmóvil de Mello, tratando de hacerlo despertar, pero fue inútil. Su preocupación crecía cada vez más, tanto, que incluso estaba conteniendo las ganas de ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

Una maestra y varios alumnos se acercaron para ver que pasaba, la carrera y prácticamente todo el evento se habían detenido en aquel instante.

—¿Podrías llevarlo a la enfermería, Matt? –Preguntó la profesora.

Matt ni siquiera respondió, no quería perder el tiempo. Levantó a Mello con cuidado del suelo, y se lo llevó a la enfermería, caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas podían.

Mientras cruzaba pasillos, escuchaba los cuchicheos y murmullos de otros estudiantes que se les quedaban viendo. "Probablemente ahora sospechen más que nosotros estamos juntos pero... ¡Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, maldita sea! Mello... Por favor..." Pensaba.

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería como pudo una vez llegó, y recostó a Mello sobre una de las camas que había ahí. La mujer que era la 'enfermera' se quedó observando a Matt y seguido a Mello, con curiosidad.

—¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó.

—Yo... Yo... ¡No lo sé! ¡Estaba corriendo y de pronto se desmayó! ¿Se pondrá boen pronto, cierto? ¿¡Cierto!?

—Calma, no podemos hacer nada hasta que despierte, después veremos que le damos, ¿Sí? –Le sonrió con amabilidad a Matt, y este asintió, aún con cara de preocupación en su rostro.

—Te pediré que te quedes aquí mientras despierta, ¿Sí? Cuando despierte, necesito que me busques. Estaré en las canchas, yo le aviso a los maestros. –Sonrió, y salió del lugar.

Matt abrazó a Mello, y si poderlo evitar, soltó unas lágrimas. Sólo esperaba que no fuera nada grave...

#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Se despertó con dificultad, abriendo los ojos de a poco. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era que esta corriendo... Y luego... ¿Se desmayó? Intentó levantarse de la cama donde se encontraba, pero había algo que le impedía hacer eso. Matt estaba ahí, dormido, casi sobre él.

—Matt, despierta. –Mello lo zarandeó un poco, y fueron cuestiones de segundos para que el gamer reaccionara.

—¡Mello! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Cómo te sientes!? –Se sentó sobre la cama y observó a Mello con ojos vidriosos, signo de que había estado llorando.

—Estoy bien. Sólo no he estado durmiendo bien, y hoy no he comido ni tomado agua. Creo que fue por eso, pero no es nada grave. –Sonrió levemente para tratar de tranquilizar a Matt, y seguido, con su dedo pulgar, limpió una lágrima acumulada que le había quedado en el ojo derecho.

En un impulso, Matt besó a Mello, tomando por sorpresa al rubio. Mello sintió como sus mejillas le ardían. ¿Y cómo no ponerse así? La mayoría de las veces era él quien hacía esa clase de acciones. Para él significaba mucho que esa vez hubiera sido Matt quien lo besó. El pelirrojo se separó con lentitud, y observó a Mello, sonriéndole.

—¡No sabes el susto que me diste! No vuelvas a hacer eso... Ahora ven, hay que ir a la cafetería, tienes que comer algo.

—¿Pero y el evento...?

—Eso ya está arreglado, la enfermera dijo que le explicaría a los maestros.

—De acuerdo... –Mello se levantó con cansancio y algo de dificultad de la cama, Matt lo imitó, y ambos salieron de la enfermería, rumbo a la cafetería, para que así Mello pudiera comer algo.

Lo que no sabían, era que dos personas habían estado observando todo aquello. Y una de ellas llevaba un celular. Además, sus intenciones, no eran del todo "buenas".

—¿Sabes todo lo que podemos hacer con esta foto...? –Dijo una voz femenina, hablándole a un chico que estaba parado junto a ella.

—Ya me imagino... –El chico rió, y seguido, ambos se alejaron del lugar desde donde había presenciado todos aquellos actos.

* * *

**En general, creo que me gusta este capítulo xD ¡Tiene de todo! Aunque, la verdad no sé como haya quedado, ¿por qué? ¡SON LAS 2:17 DE LA MAÑANA Y TENGO CLASES A LAS 7! Ah, ¿ven lo que hago por ustedes? **

**Hablando de 'ustedes'... Estoy algo triste (? PORQUE EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR RECIBÍ SÓLO 2 REVIEWS! La razón por la que esto está aquí ahora, es primero, porque es mi fanfic, y yo lo quiero seguir escribiendo. Segundo, los reviews de la otra página donde publico. Ahí son más :c **

**por cierto, dibujé a Lena, es que me la imaginaba demasiado tierna XD si quieren, les muestro el dibujo en el capítulo que viene. **

**Una cosa más, si empiezo a ver que los reviews en esta página bajan, no publicaré. Es decir, seguiré escribiendo, pero publicaré únicamente en la otra página. ¡Es que no puedo publicar 'gratis'! Y por gratis me refiero, a sin reviews. Para las que también escriben, me comprenderán... No les exijo nada, porque sé que no todas tienen el tiempo de comentar. Sólo cuando puedan, no tiene que ser al instante que terminan de leer... y no importa que clase de reviews sean, sólo hago eso con el propósito de saber cómo va el fic... Espero comprendan.**

**¡muchas gracias a las o los que siguen el fic! **

**¡Nos vemos! **


End file.
